Le rêve des dieux
by Charles Henri
Summary: A une époque où le temps n'existait pas, dans un lieu hors de l'espace, un dieu rêva l'univers. Nevra est un vampire, un immortel fils des dieux lancé dans une quête folle : trouver la réponse à la Question qu'on lui posa des millénaires plus tôt. Fiction Nevra-centric, philosophie/psychologie.
1. Prologue

Miiko se laissa tomber au sol.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. A peine trois mois que son projet fou avait vu le jour et une famille de purrekos aurait pu loger dans ses cernes.  
Qu'est-ce qui l'avait prise d'accepter ? Ressusciter la mythique Garde d'Eel, quelle idée ! Cette confrérie était une légende sortie du fond des âges, un de ces contes que les mercenaires en vadrouille se racontaient au coin du feu.  
Et voilà qu'elle était partie pour dépoussiérer la légende. On avait pourtant tenté de l'en dissuader. Ses compagnons d'aventure, pillards inconscients qui n'aimaient rien tant que de profaner d'antiques tombeaux, le lui avaient répété à l'envi : _toi, créer une milice ? Te poser quelque part ? Gérer des gens ? Ne nous fais pas rire ! Tu seras de retour parmi nous dans moins d'un an, avec un avis de recherche pour assassinat de masse au cul !_

Ils n'avaient pas tort. Ces types avaient beau être les pires sacs à merde qu'Eldarya ait portés, ils avaient aussi été ses subordonnés dans plusieurs expéditions périlleuses : ils la connaissaient bien. Miiko aimait les petits groupes d'élite où chaque membre savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Les vastes armées encombrées de parasites lui tapaient sur les nerfs. Elle n'était connue ni pour sa patience, ni pour sa tolérance envers les incompétents. En plus, elle avait la bougeotte : impossible de rester plus d'un mois au même endroit. Ça lui grouillait sous la peau comme une armée de vers, cette envie de partir. Elle voulait tout voir, tout savoir, tout explorer. S'attacher à un lieu, ce n'était pas son genre. Non, vraiment, elle était la pire candidate possible pour faire renaître une célèbre guilde paramilitaire…

La femme-renard leva la tête et darda un regard mauvais sur le Cristal qui scintillait au-dessus d'elle. Elle était la pire candidate, aucun doute là-dessus, mais allez raisonner l'Oracle d'Eldarya ! La déesse lui était apparue en rêve, toute enveloppée dans ses voiles pastel, et l'avait d'abord inondée de présents. Miiko s'était méfiée, bien sûr. Une vie de mercenariat lui avait appris que les cadeaux n'étaient jamais des cadeaux – juste un paiement pour une faveur encore inconnue. Ça puait l'arnaque à mille pieds, cette affaire. On ne peut pas faire confiance aux dieux, chacun le sait.  
Mais quand elle s'était vu offrir le légendaire Feu de Glace… Elle n'avait pu dire non.

Miiko regarda la cage posée à ses côtés. Elle aurait dû refuser ; elle en avait été incapable. Même maintenant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à regretter son choix. Le Feu dansait comme un oiseau de lumière, laissant parfois échapper des étincelles bleutées ou des flocons de neige qui venaient s'échouer au sol pour y mourir.  
Si elle avait refusé la requête de l'Oracle, elle aurait dû rendre tous les cadeaux. Ç'aurait été possible – douloureux, certes, mais possible… S'il n'y avait eu le Feu. De cela, elle ne pouvait se séparer.  
Alors Miiko avait accepté : elle ferait renaître de ses cendres la Garde d'Eel. Elle réunirait les plus vaillants guerriers, les meilleurs espions, les savants de renom, et tous ensemble, ils reconstitueraient le Cristal sacré.

Ça paraissait si glorieux quand on le disait ainsi. Avec un soupir, Miiko tira de sa besace les derniers dossiers. Voilà bien une chose que l'Oracle s'était gardée de mentionner. Cette paperasse allait la rendre plus folle qu'un lamulin ! Acquérir des terres, obtenir l'accord de la cité d'Eel, créer un blason, aménager les dortoirs… Et la hiérarchie ! Tout ce que Miiko connaissait de la hiérarchie, c'était _Je suis en haut, le premier qui tente de me détrôner se prend une dague entre les côtes_. Quand il faisait partie de l'expédition, Leiftan devenait son second. Les autres, eux, géraient leur affaire comme ils l'entendaient.  
Sauf que voilà : ça ne suffisait plus. On attendait d'elle qu'elle désigne des chefs pour ses trois gardes. Obsidienne, Ombre et Absynthe avaient besoin de généraux qui les mèneraient à la baguette…

Un son lui fit dresser les oreilles. La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps ; il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui puisse se tenir devant la salle du Cristal à une telle heure.

\- Entre, Leiftan, appela-t-elle avec soulagement.

La présence de son vieux compagnon d'armes l'apaisait toujours. Elle hésita cependant à changer son opinion quand elle remarqua le tas de feuilles qu'il tenait sous le bras.

\- Encore de la paperasse ? grogna-t-elle de ce ton qui voulait dire _et tu n'auras pas pu la remplir pour moi ?_  
\- Oui, mais tu vas être contente : j'ai les meilleurs candidats pour tes chefs de garde.  
\- C'est vrai ? Donne ! Alors, voyons voir… Valkyon, hein ? Bonne idée, c'est le seul que tous les autres respectent… L'Obsidienne, c'est fait. L'Absynthe… Une page _entière_ de candidatures ?  
\- Il y a aussi le verso, signala Leiftan.  
\- Pardon ?! Mais combien de demandes as-tu reçues ?  
\- Tu connais les intellectuels. Ils estiment tous qu'ils sont les plus aptes à diriger la garde et que les autres ne sont que des idiots prétentieux.  
\- Qu'ils aillent aux corbeaux ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à gérer leurs enfantillages. On verra ça demain. Ce qui nous laisse… l'Ombre. Alors, laisse-moi lire… Nox, tu penses ?  
\- Elle est compétente et elle saura se faire obéir. Elle te ressemble beaucoup, je trouve.  
\- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, renifla la femme-chat. Compétente, autoritaire et pas loyale pour deux sous. Si je la mets à ce poste, j'aurai une mutinerie dans deux ans. Oublie Nox. Qui d'autre ?  
\- Comme tu peux le voir, il y a Geoffroy…  
\- Nevra, lut soudain Miiko.

Leiftan s'interrompit.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il poliment.  
\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu comme… un pressentiment. Que sait-on sur lui ?  
\- Tu l'envisages comme chef de garde ? demanda son ami en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai des doutes. Il est différent des autres. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ses motivations.  
\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais c'est comme si… comme si l'Oracle me parlait.

Leiftan leva les yeux au-dessus de la tête de Miiko, là où le Cristal luisait paisiblement.

\- Nevra… Nevra… répéta-t-elle comme si elle goûtait ce nom inconnu. _Race : vampire_ … Ils sont très rares.  
\- Et très mystérieux. Es-tu sûre de toi ?  
\- Il doit être le chef de l'Ombre. Je le sais – je le sens. _Race : vampire. Famille : aucune. Âge…_

Dans la salle vitrée, les deux lunes d'Eldarya déversaient leur lumière blafarde.

\- Tiens, c'est drôle. Regarde ça : il n'a pas noté d'âge.


	2. Intemporel

_Qu'est-ce que le Temps ? Qu'est-ce que l'Espace ?_

 _Mais surtout, ô sages entre les sages, ô philosophes aux esprits prisonniers de vos grimoires : qu'est-ce que la magie ?_

* * *

La Garde d'Eel n'est pas une démocratie. Il n'y a pas de votes, pas de droits citoyens, pas de bureau des réclamations avec une jolie succube à l'intérieur prête à écouter vos doléances. La Garde d'Eel est une autocratie. Au sommet, il y a Miiko et…

C'est tout, en fait. Juste Miiko.

Et puis en-dessous, il y a eux : trois chefs de garde sous les ordres de la femme-renard la plus autoritaire de la Création. Miiko n'aime pas partager le pouvoir ; elle ne l'a d'ailleurs jamais caché. Ils sont chefs de garde, oui, mais ils sont _ses_ chefs de garde, et gare à eux s'ils l'oublient !

 _Comme si on avait la moindre chance de l'oublier_ , a grommelé Ezarel un soir de beuverie. _Elle nous convoque deux fois par semaine pour lui rendre des comptes !_

Miiko appelle ça la Réunion Bi-Hebdomadaire des Haut-Gradés. Nevra appelle ça la RB2HG et il n'y arrive jamais, _jamais_ à l'heure.

Quand il entre dans la Salle du Cristal ce jour-là, les quatre autres sont déjà présents. Voilà qui n'est guère surprenant : il a vingt bonnes minutes de retard.  
Miiko inspire profondément et ouvre la bouche – oh, pas bon ça, pas bon du tout ! Si leur chef se lance dans une des tirades dont elle a le secret, tout son effet dramatique sera gâché !

Nevra doit agir vite. Il met à profit sa vitesse surnaturelle et en une fraction de seconde, il a traversé la moitié de la salle pour se tenir au milieu de leur petit groupe.

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! s'exclame-t-il gaiement.

Miiko hoquette, coupée dans son élan. Valkyon croise les bras d'un air renfrogné – quel rabat-joie, celui-là ! Quant à Ezarel, il se contente d'un sourire un peu moqueur face aux simagrées de son collègue.  
Leiftan, lui, reste imperturbable. Mais bon, c'est Leiftan : les muscles aussi durs que la pierre et le visage tout aussi expressif.

Miiko se reprend vite. Elle n'est pas Chef de la Garde d'Eel pour rien. Dommage : Nevra n'aime rien tant que de déstabiliser sa supérieure.

\- C'est l'anniversaire de l'un de vous ? demande-t-elle aux deux autres chefs de garde.

Bien sûr, Valkyon et Ezarel secouent la tête. Nevra n'est pas surpris ; il sait parfaitement que ce n'est pas leur anniversaire. Il a lu leurs dossiers personnels, après tout, un acte complètement illégal et par conséquent parfaitement irrésistible pour le briseur de règles qu'il est.

Miiko darde sur lui un regard agacé.

\- Explique-toi.

Nevra tente de prendre l'air malheureux des acteurs de tragédies grecques. Hélas, son demi-sourire amusé gâche un peu la prestation. C'est plus fort que lui : il adore semer le chaos.

\- Eh bien quoi, je me souhaite un joyeux anniversaire ! Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais compter sur l'un de vous pour ça, pas vrai ?

Valkyon fronce les sourcils. Ezarel hausse les siens. Leiftan garde un visage de marbre – mais ça, c'est Leiftan.  
Et Miiko, leur chère Miiko, serre les doigts autour de sa Lanterne jusqu'à ce que le feu magique contenu à l'intérieur emplisse toute la cage d'une lueur glacée.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, Nevra ! Je me souviens très bien que quand tu as intégré la Garde, tu as refusé de donner ta date de naissance !

Nevra lui fait son Sourire Charmeur n°3, le meilleur à son humble avis. Impossible qu'elle résiste à ça !...

Le feu bleu déborde de la Lanterne et vient danser entre les mains de Miiko. Elle le regarde comme si elle avait envie de le brûler sur place.

Ah, cette chère Miiko ! Un jour, il réussira à la séduire… mais pas aujourd'hui, on dirait.

\- Peut-être que j'ai changé d'avis, dit-il simplement. Je me suis dit qu'après six ans à travailler ensemble, il était temps que vous en appreniez plus sur moi !

Ezarel hausse un sourcil. Valkyon regarde par l'une des grandes fenêtres. Miiko se pose une main sur le front. Et Leiftan…  
Est-il nécessaire de préciser ce que fait Leiftan ?

\- As-tu songé que nous n'avons peut-être pas envie d'en savoir plus sur toi ? déclare finalement la femme-renard.

Nevra hausse les sourcils. Force lui est d'admettre que non, il n'y a pas songé. Cette absence de curiosité le désole : comment pourrait-on ne pas vouloir en savoir plus sur lui ? Il a mené une vie absolument passionnante ! Il a découvert des secrets oubliés des mortels ! Il a…  
Ah mais oui, ça lui revient ! Il ne leur a jamais parlé de toutes les choses _fascinantes_ qu'il a faites. C'est l'ennui quand on mène une vie emplie de mystères : on ne peut pas s'en vanter. Tous les secrets qu'il a exhumés resteront enfermés dans le tombeau de son esprit, hors de portée des mortels.

\- Tant pis pour vous ! se reprend-il avec aisance. Bon, Miiko, il faut qu'on parle des potions d'invisibilité qu'Ezarel a testées sur mes dernières recrues. S'il veut les utiliser comme rats de laboratoire, ça me va, mais trois d'entre elles n'ont pas arrêté de briller pendant des nuits. J'ai dû les enlever de toutes les missions d'infiltration et ma garde a perdu trente points au classement…

* * *

Quand il quitte la réunion, le sujet de son anniversaire n'a plus été abordé une seule fois. Personne, surtout, ne lui a demandé quel _âge_ il a.  
Nevra trouve ça excessivement drôle. On lui dit souvent qu'il a un sens de l'humour très particulier.

Voilà ce qui arrive quand on vit aussi longtemps, songe-t-il en se plaçant devant le miroir. On commence à rire de choses que les mortels ne remarquent même pas.  
Tiens, la preuve : quand sa dernière conquête l'a vu se planter devant son grand miroir frontal, elle lui a demandé pourquoi il faisait ça. _Je croyais que les vampires n'avaient pas de reflet_ , a-t-elle dit en fronçant ses jolis sourcils roses.  
Nevra a souri, nu et parfaitement à l'aise, et lui a répondu qu'elle avait tout à fait raison, les vampires n'ont pas de reflet. Puis il s'est tourné vers le miroir et a commencé à en scruter la surface comme les mortels le font quand ils s'examinent : en se regardant de face, puis de profil, puis de trois-quarts, et de face à nouveau. Tout du long, il a ricané comme un idiot – il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi, mais imiter la routine des mortels lui paraît _hilarant._  
Lorsqu'enfin il s'est détourné du miroir, la fille s'était enfuie.

Ah, ces mortels. Tellement fragiles, tellement divertissants ! Il a haussé les épaules et est allé se rhabiller.

* * *

Bien ignorant celui qui, d'un vaste mouvement du bras, jette le nom de _vampire_ sur tous les immortels buveurs de sang ! Car les vampires, les véritables vampires, ces enfants des dieux aux veines brillant de magie pure, sont aussi éloignés des Mordus que le soleil d'une simple flamme.

Les Mordus ne sont de pauvres hères. Créatures mortelles contaminées par le venin d'un vampire, leurs esprits limités ne peuvent supporter bien longtemps les changements qu'ils subissent. Invariablement, ils glissent jusqu'à la folie. C'est alors à leurs alliés, leurs amis, parfois même à leur propre famille de leur offrir l'éternel repos.  
La chose, quoiqu'en disent les rumeurs, est étonnamment aisée. L'immortalité des Mordus n'est, après tout, qu'un colosse aux pieds d'argile : magie de feu, poison, armes d'argent s'offrent au chasseur déterminé à abattre sa proie. Et il y en a d'autres, oh ! Beaucoup d'autres ! Tellement de trous dans la coquille d'invulnérabilité des Mordus, songe Nevra, qu'il est remarquable que le bateau n'ait pas encore coulé. Lui a vu de son œil gris plus de cent Mordus mourir. Il pourrait lister autant de manières de les tuer avant d'avoir à reprendre son souffle…  
Oui, l'immortalité des Mordus est un mythe. Celle des vrais vampires, en revanche, est une vérité inscrite dans la trame même de l'univers.

Nevra est un vrai vampire. Sa lignée remonte à la nuit des temps, quand les mondes ne faisaient qu'un et que le ciel n'était illuminé que par quelques étoiles solitaires.  
C'était il y a bien, bien longtemps… Un temps si lointain que lui-même ne l'a jamais connu. C'était le début, quand le rêve d'un dieu donna naissance à l'univers…

Nevra secoue la tête. Il a le vertige, soudain, comme un enfant qui se penche au-dessus de la barrière et plonge son regard innocent dans le vide. Il inspire, puis expire, des souffles réguliers qui l'aident à revenir à lui.  
Tiens, se dit-il en posant une main glacée devant ses yeux, encore un problème que les mortels ne connaissent pas : le Vertige. Ils n'en expérimenteront jamais qu'un fac-similé. Le Vertige advient quand un être se laisse aller à contempler l'immensité, et de cela, les mortels sont incapables. Temporellement et spatialement, ils sont des êtres finis : leur durée de vie est limitée, les planètes où ils vivent aussi.  
Les vampires sont, par nature, infinis. Eux seuls peuvent pleinement expérimenter le Vertige. L'immensité des cieux est comme un précipice ouvert sous leurs pieds à chaque heure du jour ou de la nuit, et il suffit d'un regard vers le bas pour se sentir irrémédiablement attiré…  
Les vampires mènent des existences variées, mais la fascination du Vertige est l'un des rares points qui les unissent tous.

Nevra sait qu'il cédera un jour. Tous les vampires finissent par chuter dans la fascination. Une nuit, on le retrouvera dans les vastes plaines, les yeux rivés sur le ciel, à contempler le ballet infini des étoiles scintillantes…

Est-ce que ce sera la fin pour lui ? Ou est-ce que le Vertige n'est, en vérité, que le début de la véritable vie d'un vampire ? Repousser sans cesse la fascination de l'infini, n'est-ce pas une erreur ? Après tout, si les plus vieux vampires partent dans le Vertige et n'en reviennent jamais, c'est peut-être parce que le Vertige a quelque chose de plus qu'une vie parmi les mortels…

En vérité, il ne sait pas. Et puis au fond, quelle importance ? Lui aussi tombera un jour. En attendant, il est bien décidé à s'amuser autant que possible avec – pardon, _parmi_ – les mortels.

Après tout, songe-t-il en ricanant, ce n'est pas comme si sa durée de vie était limitée…

* * *

Nevra déteste l'ennui. Il l'abhorre, il l'exècre, il le feuyea, il le μῑσεῖ ! Plutôt plonger dans le Vertige que de ne rester là à ne rien faire ! a-t-il plus d'une fois déclaré.

Beaucoup de vampires deviennent contemplatifs après leur septième ou huitième siècle. Ils se retirent du monde et commencent à se satisfaire d'une vie plus simple. Ce qu'ils piétinaient auparavant suscite désormais l'émerveillement : une fleur juste éclose, la neige sur leur peau, le corps chatoyant d'une truite sous le soleil…

Ces vampires-là, Nevra leur crache dessus. Oui Monsieur, oui Madame, il leur crache dessus ! Aller admirer les pâquerettes, très peu pour lui. Non, son ennui, il le repousse par les sensations fortes. L'infiltration et le sexe, voilà le cocktail du vampire qui prend de l'âge : quelles autres activités fournissent autant d'adrénaline ? Découvrir le corps d'une humanoïde, l'amener aux portes du plaisir et prendre le sien au passage, voilà qui est vivre ! Se glisser parmi les ombres, ne faire qu'un avec la nuit, vivre avec la certitude qu'on peut être découvert à tout instant, c'est là ce qu'il appelle exister !

Si Nevra a rejoint la Garde d'Eel, ce n'est pas par idéalisme. Lui, le Grand Cristal, ce n'est pas son affaire : les vampires ont bien assez de magie en eux pour se passer de celle d'un gros caillou brillant. Quant aux créatures condamnées à dépérir en l'absence du Cristal… Ce sont des mortels, ils mourront de toute façon : qu'ils vivent soixante ou six cents ans, quelle différence ? C'est une durée de vie limitée, donc négligeable.

Non, Nevra n'est pas là afin d'œuvrer au bien commun. S'il avait eu autre chose à faire, il n'aurait pas gratifié d'une miette d'attention cette nouvelle organisation paramilitaire.  
Mais la Garde, voyez-vous, foisonne d'activités et de personnalités plus intéressantes les unes que les autres. Pour Nevra, l'attrait est plus irrésistible encore que celui d'une torche pour un papillon de nuit : un an après le début de la Nouvelle Garde, il faisait ses valises et débarquait à Eel en demandant à devenir Gardien. Il ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose ; juste un palliatif pour repousser l'ennui.  
Et c'est ce qu'il a trouvé, oh oui ! Depuis son arrivée, l'ennui s'est envolé comme un oiseau effrayé. Les gens ici sont tellement plus _intrigants_ que ce qu'il croyait au départ ! Miiko, surtout, Miiko est un mystère. Comment une simple kitsune a-t-elle mis la main sur le Feu de Glace ? D'où provient la mystérieuse Lanterne dans laquelle elle conserve le Feu ? C'est cet artefact qui a poussé Nevra à intégrer la Garde et foi de vampire, il découvrira comment sa chef se l'est procuré.  
Mais les autres ne sont pas en reste. Valkyon est un rabat-joie mais Ezarel, ce foutu elfe avec son sourire mielleux, Nevra doit admettre qu'il fait un meilleur rival que bien des mortel qu'il a connus. Et Alajéa, la jolie petite sirène à la langue acérée, et le reste des Cinq qui gravitent autour de lui…

Et puis il y a la dernière, cette nouvelle Gardienne tout droit sortie d'un monde que Nevra n'a pas visité depuis bien longtemps : l'Originelle, la Planète de toutes les Planètes. Il paraît que ses habitants l'appellent la Terre…

Nevra sourit, un sourire qui dévoile ses crocs affilés. Tant de jouets pour repousser l'ennui !


	3. Magie

Qu'est-ce que la magie ?  
L'essence de l'univers.

Qu'est-ce que la magie ?  
La forme suprême de toute énergie.

Qu'est-ce que la magie ?  
Le sang des dieux.

Qu'est-ce que la magie ?  
Personne, pas même les vampires, ne le sait vraiment.

* * *

Les vampires ne se considèrent pas comme un peuple féerique. Les faéliens _dépendent_ de la magie ; les vampires _incarnent_ la magie. C'est une distinction qu'ils défendent bec et ongles – ou, dans leur cas, ongles et crocs. Les vampires sont _différents_. Quand le Grand Cristal s'est brisé, les peuples d'Eldarya ont peu à peu sombré dans la panique ; il a fallu que Miiko apparaisse et rende sa grandeur à la Garde d'Eel pour qu'ils retrouvent espoir.  
Les vampires, eux, ont senti la magie du Cristal se disperser comme les pétales d'une fleur emportés par le vent, et ils ont haussé les épaules avant de reprendre le cours de leur vie.

Voilà pourquoi Nevra peut se montrer insouciant lors des missions. Sa vie n'en dépend pas. Pour les vampires, le Cristal est une œuvre d'art : superbe, puissante, mais aussi et surtout superflue. Ils existaient avant son apparition, ils existeront après.

Nevra est le seul vampire à avoir rejoint la Garde d'Eel.

* * *

\- Chef !

Le fameux demi-sourire de Nevra s'empare de ses lèvres. Il connaît cette voix, oh oui, il la connaît bien…  
Quand il se retourne, Sourire Charmeur n°1 plaqué sur le visage, Oëlia est là.

\- Chef, reprend-elle avec précipitation, il y a un problème, on vient de recevoir le rapport de…  
\- Du calme. Est-ce que quelqu'un est mort ?  
\- Non ! s'exclame la faélienne.  
\- Mourant ? Blessé ? Malade ? égrène-t-il.

Elle secoue la tête à chaque hypothèse.

\- Est-ce qu'on a retrouvé un morceau du Cristal ?  
\- Non, ce n'est pas ça mais…  
\- Alors ça peut attendre, ronronne-t-il en réduisant la distance entre eux.

Il saisit le menton de sa subordonnée et lui relève la tête d'un doigt.

\- Comment va mon elfe préférée ?

Oëlia rougit.

Nevra l'adore. Elle est sa lubie du moment, comme tant d'autres l'ont été avant elle et le seront après. Avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux verts, Oëlia est une représentante parfaite de son peuple, les Elfes de Bois, ceux qu'on appelle parfois les Bois-Elfes. Tous sans exception ont ce coloris.  
Il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi. Au fil des siècles, les arbres ont peu à peu adopté les Elfes des Bois, à moins que ce ne soit les Elfes qui se soient pressés contre leurs troncs jusqu'à ne plus faire qu'un avec eux. A présent, leurs yeux sont couleur de feuillage et quiconque voit leurs chevelures du coin de l'œil croit distinguer l'écorce d'un jeune chêne.  
Nevra se souvient d'avant, quand on les appelait déjà Elfes des Bois mais que leurs cheveux prenaient toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et que leurs yeux, parfois, étaient aussi sombres que ceux des vampires…

C'est un temps qu'Oëlia n'a jamais connu. Elle est petite et menue, comme tous les Bois-Elfes, et comme tous ceux qui ont intégré la Garde d'Eel, elle est sous les ordres de Nevra. Ezarel a peut-être trois Bois-Elfes dans sa division, Valkyon aucun ; Nevra en compte quarante-deux. Il les accumule comme un gosse empile ses jouets. Ils lui plaisent, les Elfes des Bois : ils sont si semblables par la taille et les couleurs qu'en les alignant, on dirait une parfaite armée de soldats mécaniques. Nevra en veut cent, dix fois dix rangées. L'idée l'attire. Il y a une beauté dans la parfaite symétrie de ces mortels, comme une vision de l'infini qui, parfois, lui fait frôler le Vertige.  
Cela lui plaît.

Ils sont seuls dans le couloir, seuls avec les ombres que quelques lanternes tentent de repousser de leur lueur orangée.  
Oëlia l'observe avec la dévotion d'une fidèle. C'est inhabituel. Les mortels, voyez-vous, connaissent bien mal les vampires : ils ne savent pas que son espèce est immortelle, qu'ils ont accès à toutes les planètes, ou encore qu'ils sont faits de magie… Et pourtant cette Bois-Elfe avec son instinct infaillible a _deviné_ qu'il était bien plus que ce qu'il prétendait.  
Oëlia a deviné l'enfant des Dieux en lui.  
C'est pour ça qu'il l'a prise pour amante. Peu de femmes, dans la Garde d'Eel, peuvent se vanter d'avoir réchauffé le lit de Nevra plus d'une fois : Oëlia a rejoint cette catégorie enviée, aux côtés d'autres telles qu'Alajéa, Skri ou – fait moins connu – la froide Hélène. Oëlia n'est pourtant ni superbe, ni brillante, ni même spécialement farouche, mais quelque chose au fond d'elle _sait_.

Miiko a été claire en l'accueillant dans la Garde : il ne devra jamais, sous aucun prétexte, transformer un Gardien en vampire.

Le cou d'Oëlia l'attire comme la flamme attire le papillon.

Nevra a toujours aimé le danger.

(Quand il l'embrasse, elle se presse contre lui en gémissant et pendant une seconde, il pense toucher du doigt ce que c'est que d'être un dieu.)

* * *

Les Elfes Altiers les plus imprégnés de magie peuvent vivre jusqu'à mille deux cents ans. C'est un record parmi les peuples féeriques. Inutile de préciser que les plus grands des Oreilles-Pointues en sont fiers, ô combien fiers ! Ils vivront plus longtemps que les sirènes, que les anges, que les hybrides d'animaux en tout genre, plus longtemps même que les kappas !

Nevra, lui, ça le fait doucement rire. Mille ans ou dix mille, quelle importance ? C'est un nombre, ce qui signifie qu'il a un début et une fin. Systématiquement, le corps d'un elfe finit par le lâcher. Elfe Altier, Elfe des Bois, Elfe des Plaines, c'est blanc Crylasm et Crylasm blanc du point de vue d'un vampire : un jour ou l'autre, ils crèveront tous.

Et Nevra se demande parfois, allongé sur le grand lit où il ne dort jamais, ce que ça fait d'être mortel. Son esprit se rebelle à cette pensée – comment envisager un sort si terrible ? Mais Nevra poursuit avec l'obstination qui le caractérise : qu'est-ce que ça ferait, hein ? Comment vivrait-il s'il savait que sa vie pouvait finir à tout instant ? Comment font les mortels pour poursuivre leur existence alors qu'ils sont voués à disparaître ?

Seule la magie est pérenne. Seul l'univers auquel elle a donné naissance est capable de traverser les âges. Les vampires sont une incarnation de la magie, témoins du début des temps et uniques créatures appelées à observer le passage des millénaires.  
En-dehors de la magie, tout est passager. Les saisons, les océans, les étoiles elles-mêmes… et les peuples féeriques.

Que les choses passent, Nevra le comprend tout à fait. Sans ce renouveau perpétuel, les vampires s'ennuieraient vite. L'univers stagnerait, flétrirait comme une fleur sous un soleil trop ardent ; bien vite, il n'en resterait que des cendres.

Mais les êtres… Cela, il le comprend moins. Que des créatures conscientes soient soumises au même sort le perturbe plus qu'il n'ose l'admettre. _Comment_ , se demande-t-il en effleurant le sein nu d'Alajéa, _comment_ , face à Miiko et à son Feu de Glace, _comment_ , en contournant discrètement Ezarel qui ne le remarque même pas, _comment supportez-vous ça ?_  
Et il hurle cette question en pensée, il la hurle en souriant de ce demi-sourire qu'il maîtrise parfaitement et qui n'est rien d'autre que le meilleur de ses masques, il la hurle et hurle et hurle encore car jamais, se jure-t-il, jamais il ne pourra comprendre cette acceptation passive de l'aberration qu'est la mort.

C'est une abomination, voilà ce que c'est ! Disparaître ? N'être plus rien ? Un être qui vivait, pensait, aimait se trouve annihilé par la défaillance de son enveloppe corporelle ! C'est une horreur sans nom, une insulte à la Magie, et Nevra ne _comprend pas_ pourquoi les peuples féeriques acceptent ça sans rien dire. Pourquoi ne protestent-ils pas ?

Quand les Lunes se lèvent, il n'a toujours pas sa réponse. Les vampires, songe-t-il alors, ne comprendront sans doute jamais la mortalité.  
Il abandonne – temporairement. Après tout, ce n'est pas grave si cette question lui résiste pour l'instant. Il trouvera bien la réponse une nuit. Il a l'éternité devant lui.

 _Mais les faéliens, eux…_ murmure une petite voix dans sa tête.

 _Silence_ , ordonne une autre part de lui.

* * *

Déçu.

Nevra est _déçu_.

C'est ça, la fille apparue sans crier gare en plein milieu du QG ? Celle qui a traversé toutes les barrières de protection érigées par leurs maîtres runiques sans que la moindre petite alarme ne retentisse ? C'est ça, la native de la Planète des Planètes sur laquelle, autrefois, tous les êtres vivaient ?

Elle n'a pas la moindre goutte de magie en elle !

Choqué, Nevra est choqué. A vrai dire, il ne pensait pas que la vie pouvait exister sans magie. Prenez les faéliens d'Eldarya : ils ont besoin de magie pour vivre et, n'en produisant pas assez, absorbent celle de la source la plus proche. En l'occurrence le Grand Cristal.  
Pardon : _feu_ le Grand Cristal. C'est d'ailleurs l'essence du problème.

Mais l'humaine, elle, piétine d'un sourire tout ce qu'il considérait comme acquis. Elle vit, elle pense, elle réfléchit – quoique ce dernier point soit encore en examen – sans qu'aucune aura magique n'émane d'elle. Les autres ne s'en sont pas encore aperçu mais pour Nevra, la réalisation a été instantanée. Aucune créature n'est plus sensible à la magie qu'un vampire et il. Ne. Détecte. _Rien_.

S'il devait décrire son état d'esprit à cet instant, ce serait un long cri de frustration. La créature brune aux rondeurs disgracieuses face à lui est une anomalie, une monstruosité, un gribouillis infâme sur la toile de l'univers.

Et pire que tout, insulte parmi les insultes, la fille…  
… ne s'en rend pas compte.

Visiblement, de son point de vue, c'est _eux_ qui sont bizarres. Nevra sait que depuis le départ des peuples féeriques, les habitants de la Planète Originelle ne croient plus en la magie, mais il n'imaginait pas que c'était à ce point. Jusque-là, il était toujours parti du principe que les Terriens, puisque tel est le nom qu'ils se donnent, étaient trop stupides pour remarquer la magie autour d'eux.  
Sauf que non. Ils ne sont pas si bêtes.

Ils sont juste complètement imperméables à la magie.

Ça n'a l'air de rien, dit comme ça, mais Nevra est en train de vivre sa pire crise existentielle depuis un millénaire.

 _Pas de magie. Pas de magie. Les habitants de l'Originelle n'ont pas. De. Magie._

Il a envie de mordre l'humaine et de lui injecter _sa_ magie à lui. Pas pour la transformer en vampire, non, juste pour voir si l'injection réveillera en elle _quelque chose_ , un peu de la magie qu'il n'arrive pas à sentir et qui doit pourtant exister, parce que Nevra est sûr et certain que la vie ne peut pas exister sans magie et que l'existence de cette fille est par conséquent parfaitement impossible.

C'est comme si une pierre se mettait à parler !

Il respire, se détourne, puis ferme les paupières.  
La vitesse des vampires effleure l'infini.  
Quand il rouvre les yeux, il est dans les jardins du QG et prend une longue inspiration pour calmer ses pauvres nerfs malmenés.

Perturbé. Nevra est _perturbé_.


	4. Méfiance

L'humaine n'est pas dans sa garde. Nevra ignore s'il doit en être satisfait ou mécontent. Ce n'est pas qu'il la veuille parmi ses Ombres : elle est hideuse, aussi charismatique que la pierre sur laquelle il s'appuie avant de poursuivre sa course, plus insignifiante encore que la mousse qui grimpe sur les troncs. Nevra est un esthète. Un être sans magie ferait tache parmi ses soldats, il en a bien conscience. L'existence même de cette fille le heurte, l'agace, l'insupporte ; elle est comme un mille-pattes qu'on voit courir au sol, inoffensive mais fondamentalement dérangeante.  
Comment ose-t-elle vivre sans employer de magie ? Comment ose-t-elle n'exister que par la grâce d'une poignée de réactions chimiques ? C'est… c'est… c'est un blasphème, voilà ce que c'est ! A quoi servent les vampires, sinon à veiller à ce que l'univers conserve sa parfaite harmonie ? Elle insulte la raison même de leur existence, et il aimerait l'avoir sous ses ordres pour le lui faire _payer_.  
Paradoxalement, il veut aussi l'éloigner autant que possible du QG pour ne plus jamais avoir à poser les yeux sur elle.

Dilemme, dilemme, songe-t-il alors que les arbres, tout autour de lui, deviennent comme des piliers d'ombre à mesure que le soleil se couche. Il est parti en milieu d'après-midi et n'est pas prêt d'arriver : Miiko l'a envoyé à la poursuite d'une énième rumeur sur un vieux gâteux qui aurait aperçu l'éclat d'un bout de Cristal. C'est une mission particulièrement mal choisie pour quelqu'un comme lui, car Nevra, comme beaucoup de vampires, est mal à l'aise face aux personnes âgées. Savoir que l'être en face de lui pourrait mourir à tout instant lui met les nerfs à vif. Miiko, pas bête, a vite deviné ce point faible et l'exploite sans une once de pitié.  
Cette mission est une punition et Nevra la prend comme telle. Il n'a pas fait un accueil suffisamment _chaleureux_ à l'humaine, d'après sa chef ; soi-disant qu'une femme bénie par l'Esprit du Cristal mérite plus de _respect_.

Quand il a entendu ça, Nevra a failli s'étouffer. C'est la kitsune qui lui parle de respect ? Elle cause à la fille comme si c'était sa domestique !

Mais Miiko est un être de contradictions, alors il s'est tu et a accepté la mission. De toute façon, courir à travers la forêt l'apaise.

Quelques kilomètres avant d'arriver à destination, il décide finalement que l'humaine est mieux hors de sa garde. Si elle appartenait aux Ombres, Miiko la surveillerait comme le lait sur le feu : la curiosité de Nevra est aussi légendaire que ses talents de séducteur, et une petite humaine perdue en Eldarya serait une proie trop facile. Oh, qu'on ne s'imagine pas que Miiko est du genre protectrice ! C'est une aventurière qui fonctionne sur un seul principe, le marche-ou-crève. Normalement, elle n'aurait pas hésité à lui fourguer l'humaine dans les pattes avec un seul ordre : ce qui se passe derrière les portes closes y _reste_. Mais voilà, maintenant que l'Esprit du Cristal l'a distinguée, la fille est _précieuse_. Elle est _différente_. Elle doit être _protégée_.

Protégée de lui, apparemment.

 _Pourquoi la toucherais-je ? Elle n'a même pas de magie !_ veut-il hurler. Les autres ne s'en sont toujours pas rendu compte et cela le _stupéfie_. Sont-ils tous si obtus ? N'est-il pas évident qu'elle est fade, banale, disgracieuse ? Pire encore, Valkyon, cette brute taciturne, a suggéré qu'elle n'était peut-être pas humaine. Qu'elle était peut-être membre du peuple des Fées, comme eux tous. Que c'était pour ça que l'Oracle du Cristal était apparu devant elle.

Nevra a eu envie de rire jusqu'à pleurer devant tant d'absurdité. C'est une coïncidence, point ! Comment l'Oracle – une dryade suffisamment brillante pour transcender sa mortalité et devenir, tout comme lui, un être de magie – pourrait s'intéresser à une fille pareille ? C'est inconcevable !  
Mais il ne peut rien dire. Déclarer platement qu'elle n'a pas de magie, ce serait révéler à quel point les vampires sont sensibles au Sang des Dieux. Si cela advenait, Miiko, qui est tout sauf une idiote, réaliserait immédiatement qu'avec une telle sensibilité à la magie, il est probablement capable de repérer les morceaux de Cristal éparpillés à travers le monde… Et là, Nevra serait dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.  
Dans sa liste de choses à faire, expliquer à son irascible supérieure qu'il aurait pu réunir le Grand Cristal – l'objet dont dépend la vie des habitants d'Eldarya – il y a _des années_ n'est pas une priorité.  
 _Pour quoi faire ? De toute façon, vous serez tous morts dans moins de quinze siècles_ ne lui paraît pas être la plus intelligente des affirmations.

Alors il s'est tu et a observé ses collègues intégrer à la Garde une vulgaire humaine.

* * *

Nevra a juste oublié un petit détail. Trois fois rien, vraiment, un tout petit gravier dans les rouages de son existence…

La fille a intégré la Garde Absynthe.

La Garde Absynthe que dirige Ezarel.

Et si l'Elfe Altier était le premier à railler une pathétique humaine perdue sur Eldarya, la Gardienne choisie par l'Oracle, elle, est un trophée nettement plus glorieux. Quand Nevra rentre de mission, Ezarel l'attend à l'entrée de la Salle du Cristal, souriant comme un Cheshire qui vient d'engloutir une souris bien dodue.

\- Tu as entendu ? lâche-t-il avec une insupportable satisfaction.  
\- Qu'Eweleïn t'a renvoyé ton dernier baume expérimental en te demandant… Laisse-moi me rappeler… Ah oui : d'arrêter de gâcher des ingrédients pour des potions que tu ne maîtrises visiblement pas ?

L'Elfe ne bronche même pas. Nevra doit l'avouer, il est un peu vexé : découvrir le contenu du petit mot de l'infirmière n'a pas été une mince affaire.  
Tant pis. Il aura d'autres occasions de marquer des points dans la rivalité qui les oppose.

Ezarel bat l'air d'une main comme pour dire _Bien sûr que non, qui se préoccupe d'anecdotes si insignifiantes ?_

\- Que l'humaine est dans ma garde, précise-t-il.

Ni une ni deux, Nevra enfile le meilleur masque de compassion qu'il soit capable de produire. Paupières qui papillonnent, sourcils légèrement froncés pour indiquer son inquiétude, tête penchée à dix degrés, c'est un chef-d'œuvre théâtral, un véritable monument à la gloire de l'hypocrisie ! Il espère qu'Ezarel admire la prestation. Personne ne réalise à quel point c'est difficile d'améliorer ses expressions faciales quand on n'a pas de reflet.  
 _Je suis un artiste incompris._

\- On m'en a parlé, commence-t-il. Je suis désolé pour toi, ça ne doit pas être simple de s'occuper d'une incapable pareille. Je l'aurais bien prise dans mes Ombres mais elle est beaucoup trop laide. Du coup, j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait la refiler à Valkyon – la laideur, ça le connaît – mais si tu veux te dévouer, loin de moi l'idée de m'y opposer…

 _Ah_ ! Là, juste là ! Pendant un bref instant, Ezarel a serré les mâchoires d'un air irrité. Voilà, c'est ça que Nevra veut ! Hélas, l'Elfe s'est repris. Son éternel sourire railleur est à nouveau en place – au bout de cinq ans, il est devenu beaucoup trop doué à ce petit jeu.

\- Laide ? Elle me paraît tout sauf laide. L'Oracle en personne lui est apparu, tu l'as vu toi aussi. Je ne te la passerai pas pour tout le miel du monde.

Il est si fier de sa stupide petite recrue que c'en devient exaspérant. Nevra se demande à quel point il doit insulter l'humaine pour qu'Ezarel perde complètement son sang-froid. Ils ne sont pas encore assez proches, non… Mais si leur Alchimiste en chef s'attachait à la fille, elle deviendrait un point faible idéal, un bouton à pousser pour faire enrager son rival. Ce ne serait pas facile, non, mais Nevra n'a jamais été rebuté par la difficulté.

Il range soigneusement le projet dans un coin de sa tête. C'est avec une sincérité parfaite et d'autant plus exaspérante qu'il déclare donc :  
\- Je suis très content que l'humaine soit une Absynthe.

Quand il entre dans la Salle du Cristal, seule l'ouïe surnaturelle des vampires lui permet d'entendre les malédictions que marmonne Ezarel.

\- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, remarque Miiko en l'apercevant. Ta mission a été fructueuse ?

Nevra sourit.

* * *

Miiko lui ayant donné une copie du questionnaire de l'humaine…

Bon, d'accord : Miiko ne lui a rien donné du tout.

S'étant _procuré_ une copie du questionnaire de l'humaine, Nevra a pu constater qu'elle n'a pas choisi une seule réponse appropriée pour la Garde de l'Ombre. Cela l'agace. Pas une seule ? Qu'elle ne soit pas parmi ses subordonnés, c'est tout naturel : il ne prend que l'élite. Mais pas une seule réponse ?  
Au moins, se rassure-t-il, elle n'a pas non plus une seule réponse faite pour l'Obsidienne…

Non, en fait, ça ne le rassure pas du tout. Cette vulgaire humaine ne le réalise pas mais elle a classé sa Garde au même rang que celle de _Valkyon_ , et c'est là une insulte impardonnable. Il dirige l'Ombre ! L'Ombre, dont les membres au pas léger sont comme le vent esquivant les nuages, comme les courants au fond de l'océan, comme les trous noirs au centre des galaxies : invisibles, splendides, _puissants_.  
Et cette petite idiote les place dans le même sac que les brutes épaisses de Valkyon !  
Elle l'agace. Il l'a vu deux fois à tout casser et pourtant elle l'agace comme peu d'autres avant elle.

Qu'elle existe sans posséder de magie est, pour Nevra, comme si une pierre se mettait à parler... Et qu'elle rabaisse ainsi sa Garde, c'est comme si les premiers mots de la pierre étaient des insultes. Il lui a fallu plusieurs jours pour réaliser que oui, par les dieux, cette créature de la plus basse extraction existait bien, mais à présent que le choc stupéfait s'efface, Nevra sent la moutarde lui monter au nez.

Pour la première fois depuis sa prime jeunesse, il a envie de mordre quelqu'un juste pour la voir sombrer – lentement, pas à pas, nuit après nuit – dans l'inéluctable folie des Mordus.

* * *

La magie est sacrée. Elle est l'air qui porte l'oisillon lors de son premier vol, elle est le feu qui brûle au cœur des étoiles, elle est l'essence que les dieux ont insufflée à l'univers.

Nul n'a le droit de refuser le don des dieux.

Nul n'a le droit de ne pas être magique.

* * *

Les lunes sont pleines quand Nevra se glisse hors du QG. La soie d'une large cape caresse sa peau – il ne faudrait pas qu'un reflet sur ses bras trop pâles alerte les gardiens en faction.

Sur ses lèvres, il sent encore le goût salin d'Alajéa. Elle le fascine. Comment une sirène peut-elle haïr la mer ? Cela va contre sa nature et Nevra, confusément, sent là une réponse à l'interrogation qui le poursuit depuis des siècles. Ô combien il déteste ce flou qui entoure les rares indices ! C'est comme si son esprit, pourtant si brillant d'ordinaire – il n'a pas honte de l'affirmer – se heurtait à un rempart de brouillard. Cette incertitude va le rendre fou. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas réfléchir clairement ? Qu'est-ce qui le bloque dans ses tentatives ?

Parfois, quand il emmène Alajéa sur la plage et qu'elle fait la moue face à l'océan, il a envie de l'attraper par ses longs cheveux bleus et de tirer jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle. _Réponds ! Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? D'où vient ma question ? Est-ce que c'est lié au Vertige ? Est-ce que c'est une chose que seuls les mortels comprennent ? Que sais-tu ? Réponds !_

 _Patience_ , s'admoneste-t-il alors. Ne brusque pas la sirène ou, fidèle malgré tout à ses origines, elle se refermera comme une huître.

Il veut comprendre. Il doit comprendre. Cette interrogation ne devrait pas exister. L'univers et lui partagent la même essence – l'Energie pure, l'Essence de Vie, le Sang des Dieux, autant de noms pour désigner la magie – et les vampires ont toujours pensé que pour cette raison, ils étaient dotés d'une compréhension parfaite du monde autour d'eux. Ne sont-ils pas capables de prévoir la danse des étoiles dans les cieux ? Ne parviennent-ils pas à naviguer entre les planètes habitées ?

Les dieux sont le seul mystère que les vampires ne perceront jamais, car les dieux dans leur grandeur dépassent l'univers qu'ils ont façonné.  
Tout le reste est limpide pour un vampire - du moins Nevra le croyait-il.

Il doit comprendre.


	5. Origines

_Qu'y a-t-il hors de l'Espace ?  
Qu'existait-il avant le Temps ?_

Ce fut le début – ce moment où, des millénaires plus tôt, un vampire et un homme confrontèrent leur sagesse, et où le vampire perdit.

C'est que, vous comprenez, le vampire n'avait que les réponses. L'homme, lui, connaissait les questions.

 _Qu'y a-t-il hors de l'Espace ?  
Qu'existait-il avant le Temps ?_

Les vampires ont une compréhension parfaite de l'univers. Ils en sont tout à la fois les gardiens et les témoins. Inlassablement, éternellement, ils veillent sur ce rêve devenu vie, et rien de ce qui y advient n'échappe à leur entendement.  
Les vampires sont incapables d'envisager ce qui sort de l'univers. Ils sont tout à la fois prisonniers et aveuglés. Inlassablement, éternellement, ils parcourent les mêmes lieux, et rien de ce qui s'en échappe n'effleure leur entendement.

 _Vous êtes un sage_ , a dit l'homme au vampire. _Sage entre les sages, pouvez-vous répondre à une question qui me poursuit depuis mon enfance ?_  
Le vampire, plein de la certitude tranquille de sa race, a hoché la tête.  
 _Qu'y a-t-il hors de l'Espace ? Qu'existait-il avant le Temps ?_

Le vampire s'est arrêté.

Hors de l'Espace.  
Avant le Temps.

Autour de lui, le monde s'est brisé. Comme un cocon de verre, il a explosé en une pluie étincelante dont chaque goutte, en le touchant, a laissé derrière elle une blessure sanglante qui ne se refermerait jamais.  
 _Les dieux_ , a voulu répondre le vampire dans un élan de panique, car c'est vrai : les dieux sont supérieurs à leur œuvre. Mais jusqu'ici, le vampire n'avait jamais envisagé que quoi que ce soit puisse sortir de l'univers. L'Espace et le Temps ne sont-ils pas les limites ultimes ? Comment peut-on ne serait-ce qu'envisager de les dépasser ?  
C'est drôle, a-t-il songé plus tard, d'avoir toujours su que les dieux avaient rêvé l'univers et de n'en avoir jamais conclu qu'il y avait quelque chose hors du Temps et de l'Espace.

Inéluctablement, les vampires finissent par se perdre dans le Vertige de l'infini. Qu'arriverait-il, alors, à un vampire qui regarderait _au-delà_ de l'infini ?

Ce fut le début, quand un homme, en deux questions, terrassa un immortel.

Plus tard dans la nuit, alors que la magie vampirique courait dans les veines de l'homme et que le vampire, les yeux fous, essuyait d'une main le sang sur ses crocs, l'homme a clos ses paupières et a dit _Je vous pardonne_. Le vampire a ri de ce rire hystérique des êtres sur le fil qui se sentent perdre l'équilibre.

\- Tu deviendras fou toi aussi, a-t-il craché. Pour ce que tu m'as fait, je te condamne à ne devenir plus qu'une ombre. Toi que les tiens révèrent, je te maudis ! Ton esprit trop brillant se perdra dans une soif que rien ne peut étancher ! Ta curiosité trop vive te poussera vers ta destruction ! Les disciples que tu chéris ne verront plus en toi qu'une bête furieuse !

Quelle réaction puérile ! Ce qu'il n'avait pu vaincre par l'esprit, il a voulu le terrasser par la force. Le vampire, dans une vengeance futile, a tué son messager.

Ce fut le début, quand Skotoma, dans une vaine tentative d'oublier sa faute, s'exila en Eldarya et changea jusqu'à son nom.

Dorénavant, on l'appellerait Nevra.

* * *

Des siècles plus tard, il apprit que l'homme, plutôt que de tomber dans la folie des Mordus, avait préféré le poison. Nevra s'est promis que de toute éternité, où que les dieux le poussent, jusque dans le Vertige, il honorerait la mémoire du Grec Socrate.

* * *

Ezarel traîne son insupportable contentement où qu'il aille. Impossible de ne pas le remarquer : son sourire suprêmement satisfait est comme une cape de fils d'or tissée de diamants, avec en sus de petites clochettes en argent accrochées sur les côtés qui tintinnabulent à chacun de ses pas.  
Brillant, prétentieux et dépourvu de tout bon goût, complète Nevra en retroussant les lèvres sur ses crocs.

Comme on peut s'y attendre, tout est de la faute de l'humaine. Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit dernièrement dont la responsabilité ne puisse être attribuée à l'insupportable intruse ? Sa simple vue suffit à gâcher une journée entière ; Nevra ne peut même plus admirer les longues mèches brunes de Skri sans imaginer voir la chevelure semblable de la fille.  
Qu'a-t-elle fait, cette fois ? A-t-elle failli tuer un rejeton d'un des peuples les plus éminents d'Eldarya ? S'est-elle mise à portée de griffe d'un Blackdog ? Pire, bien pire ! La machine à rumeurs de la Garde lui a rapporté qu'elle possède une formation d'alchimiste – ou de chimiste, comme elle dit – et qu'elle a amené avec elle une encyclopédie de connaissances en la matière. Depuis qu'il le sait, c'est Yule, Samain et Beltane en même temps pour Ezarel, qui se pavane comme un paon en chantant à qui veut l'entendre les louanges de sa recrue.

C'est intolérable.

Les dieux soient loués, l'Elfe a tout de même le bon sens de _ne pas_ complimenter la fille en face. Au contraire, il lui sort les piques les plus pernicieuses de sa vaste collection, et Nevra s'en sent tout à la fois soulagé et inquiet. Soulagé parce qu'il ne faudrait pas que la fille s'imagine qu'elle a une quelconque valeur ; inquiet parce que… c'est _son_ rival ! Et la fille, lui murmure ses fidèles Ombres, hoche la tête avec indifférence face à ces assauts verbaux puis retourne à son travail sans répondre. Evidemment, ça ne fait qu'encourager Ezarel qui tente inlassablement de la faire sortir de ses gonds.

Du coup, leur rivalité passe à la trappe et Ezarel n'est pas venu le narguer depuis six jours. Nevra décide de blâmer la fille : c'est de sa faute, après tout, s'il perd l'une de ses distractions préférées !

 _J'aurais dû m'en douter_ , songe-t-il en contemplant le Cristal aux reflets chatoyants. _Un être qui n'a pas de magie, c'est forcément une mauvaise nouvelle._

Le culot de l'humaine n'admet aucune limite. Lui piquer son jouet préféré !

Au moins n'a-t-elle pas touché à ses amantes. Les Sept, comme il les appelle dans le secret de ses pensées, sont à lui et à personne d'autre. Si l'humaine s'en approchait, au diable les ordres de Miiko : il lui faudrait sévir.

* * *

Il est des chiffres qui sont sacrés. Inscrits dans la trame du monde, participant à l'arithmétique subtile qui gouverne l'univers, ils offrent à qui les connaît ordre et pouvoir. Sept, tout comme trois, zéro ou treize, est l'un de ces chiffres.  
Quand il a intégré la Garde d'Eel, Nevra a décidé qu'il aurait sept amantes. Ça lui a pris comme ça, une envie soudaine et inexplicable qu'il n'a pas cherché à justifier, un désir d'esthète peut-être. Zéro serait trop triste ; trois inviterait la jalousie entre les élues ; treize lui volerait toutes ses heures d'éveil. Non, il en veut sept, point, et sept il aura : quelle Fée le refuserait ? Il est un vampire, un enfant des dieux fait de magie pure, et pour une Fée, rien ne saurait être plus aphrodisiaque. Elles s'imaginent que c'est parce qu'il est beau, qu'il parle bien, qu'il a du charme. La vérité est toute autre : ce n'est que la magie en lui qui les hypnotise, comme un assoiffé contemplant les courants d'une rivière avant d'y plonger le visage.

Ses Sept, Nevra les choisit avec soin. Pas question d'en ajouter une sur un coup de tête pour l'ôter un mois plus tard ! Les Sept seront une œuvre, une ode à sa quête séculaire, et il respecte bien trop la Question qui le hante pour ouvrir ce groupe à la première venue.

Six ans après le début de la Garde, les Sept comptent cinq femmes. Deux manquent encore à l'appel. Là où un autre s'agacerait, Nevra ne songe même pas à se sentir impatient. Six ans, c'est une peccadille pour un immortel, et pour tout dire, il ne s'attendait même pas à trouver autant en si peu de temps. C'est la Garde, songe-t-il en inspectant l'uniforme des recrues sur le point de partir en mission : l'organisation de Miiko réunit des personnalités aussi éclectiques que fascinantes.

Miiko, tiens, parlons-en. Miiko est un problème. Elle doit être l'une des deux restantes, Nevra y tient comme un Blackdog tient à son os à moelle, mais elle persiste à le refuser.

Cette femme, se dit-il en remontant les bretelles à un Satyre qui n'a pas entouré ses sabots de tissu, cette aventurière aux multiples facettes ne cesse de le surprendre. Les kitsune ne sont pourtant pas des créatures particulièrement puissantes. C'est le triste destin des hybrides que de se situer au bas de l'échelle du pouvoir… Et pourtant Miiko, quand elle daigne se battre, manie épée et magie avec une dextérité d'Elfe. Elle tourbillonne comme une chamane invoquant les esprits, libère glace et feu tel un élémentaire des saisons, charge ses coups d'une grâce létale. Tout le monde dans la Garde a perdu au moins une fois contre elle, même Nevra : trop occupé à admirer la beauté de ses mouvements, il en a négligé la dague au bout de son bras et l'a payé d'une large balafre en travers de l'estomac.  
Il aurait pu se sentir vexé. Son rôle au sein de la Garde, le masque de Don Juan au sang chaud qu'il arbore aurait voulu qu'il s'énerve. Il n'en a pas été capable : le coup de Miiko était bien trop beau pour éprouver autre chose que de l'admiration. Voilà pourquoi, tous les mois, quand ses pouvoirs de régénération viennent à bout de la blessure pour ne laisser qu'une peau pâle et intacte, Nevra sort sa dague et la rouvre. Il aime le contact de cette cicatrice, la façon dont elle le tire quand il se plie en arrière, il aime avoir conscience qu'une femme dans cette Garde a pu l'atteindre, lui l'immortel fils des dieux.  
Cette blessure lui rappelle que les mortels ne sont pas tous aussi insignifiants qu'ils en ont l'air.

Après tout, c'est bien un mortel qui lui a révélé la Question…

Et ce sont les mortels, il en est fermement convaincu, qui le mèneront jusqu'à la réponse. N'est-ce pas là le rôle des Sept ? Sept faéliennes aussi différentes que la nuit et le jour, unies autour de lui comme des prêtresses adorant une idole ; sept femmes dont chacune, au centre de son âme, porte un morceau de la réponse qu'il cherche. S'il reconstitue le puzzle, trouvera-t-il enfin la paix ? Ou bien ces pièces éparpillées par le vent, une fois réunies, refuseront-elles de former le motif qu'il désire ?

Comprendra-t-il enfin ce qui lui échappe depuis des millénaires ? Ou se retrouvera-t-il à la lisière du désespoir, tel un artiste tentant en vain de reconstituer un vase brisé pour lui rendre son ancienne gloire ?  
Il l'ignore, et cette ignorance le ronge. Les vampires sont faits pour comprendre. Rien, sous le ciel divin, ne peut leur être inconnu.

Au fond de lui, Nevra sait bien ce que cela signifie. Rien, dans l'univers créé par les dieux, n'est incompréhensible pour un vampire… Ce qui signifie que sa Question sort des limites de l'univers.

En tentant de franchir ce rempart de brouillard, ne s'oppose-t-il pas aux dieux eux-mêmes ?

Nevra détourne le regard et va s'allonger. Il ne veut pas – ne peut pas – y penser trop longtemps. S'il s'y risquait, peut-être un dieu percevrait-il en lui le goût amer de la trahison, et alors adviendrait… quoi ?  
Cela non plus, Nevra ne le sait pas, mais il est certain d'une chose : il ne veut surtout pas encourir la colère des dieux.


	6. Rage

Nevra se rappelle de la planète originelle où les dieux, jadis, ont fait éclore la vie. Il se rappelle du Soleil. Il se rappelle surtout de la Lune.  
Ah, la Lune ! Le souvenir de sa rondeur pâle et de ses mers grisées est inscrit dans son esprit avec la précision d'une peinture de maître. C'est que les vampires, vous comprenez, ne possèdent pas l'étrange talent qu'ont les mortels pour oublier. De toute éternité – peut-être même après, qui sait ? –, il se remémorera la danse de la Lune et de la Terre, la valse régulière des amantes qui autrefois ne faisaient qu'un.

Sur l'Originelle au satellite unique, la nouvelle lune revient tous les vingt-huit jours. En Eldarya où les lunes sont deux, il faut l'attendre vingt-huit ans.

Nevra adore ces nuits de noirceur où le ciel piqueté d'étoiles semble si proche qu'on croirait pouvoir le toucher du doigt. Tous les vingt-huit ans, il répond présent au rendez-vous des astres. Sous un prétexte ou un autre, il s'éloigne de la civilisation et part se perdre dans les plaines où, jusqu'au lointain horizon, on ne distingue pas une seule lumière autre que celle venue du ciel. Tous les vingt-huit ans, sa silhouette s'imprime dans l'herbe alors que, confortablement allongé, il admire sans bruit l'infini ballet des cieux.  
Il le sait pourtant, lui le vampire aux instincts infaillibles, que le Vertige le prendra une nuit de nouvelles lunes, sous le regard indifférent des étoiles brillantes. Il lui faudrait se calfeutrer dans ses appartements, amener une compagne pour se distraire – pas Oëlia, non, peut-être Skri ? – et faire l'amour jusqu'au matin.

Oui, c'est ce qu'il devrait faire. Alors bien sûr, tous les vingt-huit ans, il fait exactement l'inverse.

Il a été sage, autrefois, restreint dans ses actes, prudent dans ses choix. Il a été l'archétype du mentor à la voix paisible et aux yeux vieux comme le monde… Il a été Skotoma, oui, mais maintenant il n'est plus que Nevra.

* * *

Skotoma, du grec σκότωμα, nom neutre, troisième déclinaison : τὸ σκότωμα, le vertige.

Des siècles durant, ce fut son obsession. Il en rit quand il y repense : à quoi rime une vie centrée sur l'inéluctable ? Qui gâcherait des décennies à se préoccuper de ce qui viendra de toute façon un jour ?  
Allons, Σκότωμα, pauvre idiot ! Quand le banquet de la vie t'offre ses tables chargées de victuailles, pourquoi te préoccuper du vieillard dont les intestins fragiles l'empêchent de savourer des mets trop riches ? Va, vole, vis ! Joue, joute, jouis ! Le Vertige t'emportera bien assez tôt !

Nevra, nom turc, inspiré de l'arabe نورة, _nawra_ : le bourgeon.

Il se croyait au sommet de la hiérarchie des êtres, surpassé seulement par les dieux. Il se croyait fleur au parfum entêtant, chêne multimillénaire aux branches vigoureuses, étoile au cœur gigantesque consommant à chaque seconde plusieurs centaines de millions de tonnes d'hydrogène…  
Il se croyait immense, superbe, puissant.

Il n'était que le proverbial géant aux pieds d'argile. Socrate, en deux questions, a brisé son fragile appui et l'a projeté au sol.  
La chute, songe parfois Nevra, n'aurait pas été à moitié aussi douloureuse s'il n'avait pas été lesté de son ego surdimensionné.

Il est tombé plus bas que terre, aux côtés des insectes et des vers qui grouillent dans l'obscurité, et au moment où un vertige qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'immensité des cieux s'apprêtait à l'emporter, un vertige de désespoir et de colère et d'incompréhension, il s'est dit : _Yggdrasil qui lie de son tronc les Neuf Royaumes a un jour été arbrisseau_.  
 _Je ne suis pas une fleur. Je ne suis… qu'un bourgeon._  
 _Ce mortel a brisé le plafond qui me cachait du soleil. Ma douleur ne vient que d'avoir observé trop soudainement une lumière trop brillante._

Il a inspiré longuement l'air frais du crépuscule.

 _Je suis… la promesse d'une éclosion._

Tout n'est pas perdu. La Question ne l'a pas détruit. Elle n'a fait que brûler ses œillères, a-t-il soudain décidé.

En l'an Trois de la Quatre-vingt-seizième Olympiade, Nevra a quitté l'Originelle pour rejoindre les Neuf Royaumes.  
Un millénaire plus tard, il arrivait sur Eldarya.

* * *

La nuit la plus sombre est là. Ce soir, les cycles d'Opale et de Cristal, les deux lunes d'Eldarya, se croiseront enfin et jetteront sur la planète un voile de noirceur : ce sera la Nuit Obscure.  
Nevra a fait des pieds et des mains pour obtenir un congé.

Ça n'a pas été simple. Miiko a semblé prête à l'attacher au plafond pour le forcer à _rester ici_ , et pendant un instant délicieux, il a cru qu'elle essaierait vraiment – oh, il aurait _adoré_ renverser la situation et plaquer la fougueuse femme-renarde contre le mur…

Hélas, Miiko s'est contrôlée. A croire qu'elle vit dans l'unique but de frustrer son vampirique lieutenant ! Le Feu de Glace est sagement rentré dans sa Lanterne, et Nevra s'est retrouvé la cible d'un déluge de questions.

Oui, il veut sa nuit de congé.  
Oui, il sait qu'on aura peut-être besoin de lui en urgence.  
Oui, il a bien conscience que ces nuits marquent une recrudescence d'activité de la part des Templiers.  
Oui, il sait qui sont les Templiers, il n'est pas ignare au point d'ignorer le nom de leurs ennemis jurés…  
Oui, il connaît ses responsabilités en tant que chef de Garde !  
Non, ce n'est pas à lui qu'il faut rappeler que les pouvoirs des sorcières et autres nécromanciens sont démultipliés durant cette unique nuit !...

Mais honnêtement ? Il s'en fiche. Un peu plus de mortels mourront avant le lever du soleil ; la belle affaire !

Il part observer les cieux, lui. Il va profiter du spectacle de l'infini. Ses subordonnés devront se débrouiller sans aide : il est un vampire, nom d'un Ocemas, et il a ses priorités !

Bien sûr, il n'a pas dit ça de vive voix. Miiko, si brillante soit-elle, est mortelle, elle aussi, et Nevra a découvert au cours des siècles que les mortels détestent qu'on leur rappelle leur condition. Alors il a gardé ses certitudes pour lui et s'est contenté de sourire.

\- Si tu tiens tellement à ce que je reste au QG cette nuit, il y a bien un moyen de…

Le Feu de Glace s'est jeté sur lui avec la voracité d'un démon.

\- Dehors ! a hurlé Miiko. J'ai assez à faire sans gérer tes excentricités, espèce de vampire lubrique ! Dehors, dehors, _dehors_ !  
\- A demain, Miiko chérie ! a lancé Nevra en lui envoyant un baiser par-dessus son épaule.

Un cri de rage inarticulé lui a répondu.  
Miiko est sur les nerfs à l'approche de la Nuit Obscure – sa toute première Nuit Obscure depuis qu'elle a fait renaître la Garde d'Eel de ses cendres. Quand il la reverra demain matin, elle l'attaquera probablement à vue, songe-t-il en quittant la cité, et lui reprochera tous les problèmes qu'elle aura rencontrés durant son absence.

Voyons voir, comment détourner la fureur d'une kitsune enragée ?...  
Il peut récupérer le morceau de Cristal qui dort au fond de la mer, à sept ou huit kilomètres de la côte. Non, se ravise-t-il aussitôt, ce ne serait pas drôle. Mieux vaut attendre que les Gardiens le trouvent d'eux-mêmes. Quelle tête tireront-ils en réalisant qu'une pièce de leur précieux puzzle se trouvait là, à deux pas du QG, juste sous leur nez ?

Il peut éviter Miiko jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve son calme…  
Un rire lui échappe. Miiko, retrouver son calme ? Quelle étrange hypothèse ! Leur chef bien-aimée est du genre rancunière. De toute façon, il ne peut pas sécher les RB2HG pendant plusieurs semaines ; il se ferait démettre de son poste. Miiko tient beaucoup à ces réunions bi-hebdomadaires.

Un bébé Pimpel sort à toute allure du terrier. Nevra le regarde s'enfuir comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Parmi le vaste peuple des familiers, il n'y a guère que les Dafala nocturnes pour apprécier la Nuit Obscure ; les autres passent la journée qui précède les nouvelles lunes dans un état de panique absolue.  
Il est presque arrivé, à présent. Le soleil est bas sur l'horizon. Encore quelques centaines de mètres et l'imposante silhouette de la colline cachera les lumières de la cité. En temps normal, Nevra mettrait bien plus qu'une unique colline entre lui et la ville, mais cette année, il a décidé de ne pas trop s'éloigner de la cité : si les pires craintes de Miiko venaient à se réaliser, si les Templiers attaquaient, il veut pouvoir intervenir en vitesse et sauver les meubles. Il a investi du temps et de l'énergie dans cette Garde, ce n'est pas pour la voir s'évanouir sous l'attaque d'une bande de barbares. En plus, Skri ferait partie de la première ligne de défense en cas d'invasion, et perdre une des Sept mettrait Nevra de très mauvaise humeur.  
 _Ici, ce sera parfait_ , décide-t-il en sentant sous ses pieds une herbe si épaisse que la plus capricieuse des princesses pourrait dormir dessus. Il ôte ses bottes aux semelles fines et remue les orteils.  
Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, il bascule en arrière et se laisse tomber au sol.  
Un soupir de bien-être lui échappe. Le soleil, loin à l'Ouest, colore les rares nuages d'un rouge sanglant qui va en s'assombrissant. Nevra joue avec l'idée de se relever, de remonter la colline et de regarder l'astre du jour se coucher derrière la cité d'Eel, puis y renonce. Le spectacle doit être superbe mais Nevra, comme tous les vampires, déteste le soleil. Il ne remontera pas l'observer. Il ne lui fera pas ce plaisir.

Le soleil est trop orgueilleux. Nevra sait bien que c'est, ah, comment disent les mortels ? _The pot calling the kettle black_ ? Non, _l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité_ , mais c'est plus fort que lui : le soleil l'exaspère.

Alors il reste là, allongé paisiblement sur son matelas d'herbe, et regarde les étoiles apparaître une par une.

Le vampire rêve. Au-delà de l'univers, là où vivent les dieux, tout est fait de magie, une magie si pure et puissante qu'elle scintille comme une poudre de diamant, une magie arc-en-ciel aux lueurs chatoyantes qui s'enroule autour du corps des dieux et les habille d'un voile de beauté…  
Le vampire se perd presque dans cette vision – presque. Il a un pied dans le vide et au fond du ravin, il peut entendre le chant séduisant du Vertige.  
Dans le rêve du vampire, le Temps et l'Espace ne sont qu'un gigantesque objet en quatre dimensions qui les contient tous, mortels comme immortels. Le ciel est une toile étendue autour d'eux que piquent dix, puis vingt, puis trente aiguilles. Par tous ces petits trous de plus en plus nombreux passe la magie de l'au-delà, et c'est elle qu'on voit briller la nuit, ce sont ces trous dans la toile de l'univers qu'on appelle _étoiles_ …  
Le vampire rêve, et soudain…

\- Nevra ?

Le rêve se brise.

 _Je la tuerai un jour_ , siffle une voix furieuse au fond de lui.

L'humaine. Bien sûr que c'est l'humaine. Seul un être parfaitement dépourvu de magie pourrait surprendre un fils de dieux ; seule une petite vermine de la plus basse extraction pourrait s'approcher à la lisière de ses perceptions sans qu'il ne la repère.  
Nevra veut plaquer un sourire charmeur sur ses lèvres, mais le sourire glisse comme de l'huile, s'étire péniblement et finit par se tordre en une grimace de dégoût.

Elle est telle le soleil, se dit-il soudain : viscéralement insupportable.

Il lui faut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser que la fille n'est pas nyctalope. Dans une pareille obscurité, elle doit à peine distinguer les contours de sa silhouette, encore moins les détails de son visage. Il abandonne immédiatement sa pathétique imitation de sourire. C'est intolérable ! Il fait l'effort de lui faire bon accueil – de sourire à cet être anormal – et elle n'est même pas capable de s'en rendre compte ! C'est… C'est…  
 _Irrationnel_ , suggère une voix en lui, la voix qu'il entend parfois depuis deux millénaires et qu'il appelle _voix de la Question_. Cette violence soudaine ne lui ressemble pas.

Pourquoi la déteste-t-il à ce point ?

\- Nevra ? répète l'humaine. Vous allez bien ?  
\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, une faiblesse passagère.

Il devrait jouer son rôle de séducteur, mais une fois n'est pas coutume, ce masque lui paraît insupportable. Il ne peut pas flirter avec cette fille. C'est au-dessus de ses forces. Lui qui bat des cils devant les sorcières et fait les yeux doux aux trolls des marais, le voilà face à un obstacle insurmontable : il se découvre incapable de charmer cette gamine qui n'atteint pas le quart de siècle.  
 _Irrationnel_ , murmure à nouveau la voix dans son esprit.  
Cette voix lui a soufflé de nombreux indices au cours des siècles. Sans doute devrait-il l'écouter… Mais il a beau savoir que son attitude est étrange, Nevra ne parvient pas à dépasser ce dégoût primitif.

\- Vous êtes venu admirer les étoiles, vous aussi ? reprend l'humaine. Keroshane m'a dit que sur Eldarya, la nouvelle lune est un phénomène très rare. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir y assister.

Tiens, c'est vrai, ça : que fait-elle dehors ? Y aurait-il là un moyen de se débarrasser de cette présence ô combien indésirable ?

\- C'est la Nuit Obscure, déclare-t-il d'un ton sec. Cette nuit, les pouvoirs des créatures maléfiques sont démultipliés. Tu dois rentrer au QG.  
\- Carinae est plus rapide qu'un blackdog, fait la fille en haussant les épaules. De toute façon, vous ne me laisseriez pas mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

Quelle arrogance ! Pourquoi la protégerait-il, d'abord ? Nevra est un vampire ; il révère la magie. Une vie sans magie n'a aucune valeur, et _oh !_ Il se trouve justement que cette fille n'a _pas_ de magie !  
Mais s'il lui dit ça en face, Miiko sera hors d'elle en l'apprenant. Nevra travaille dur pour éroder les défenses de la kitsune. Hors de question qu'une phrase lâchée sans réfléchir devant une idiote d'humaine réduise à néant ses efforts.

\- Bien sûr que non, je ne te laisserai pas mourir, lâche-t-il d'une voix si sucrée qu'elle quitte le domaine des bonbons pour entrer dans celui du diabète.

Et si un blackdog attaque, on verra bien si Carinae, la Crylasm qui sommeille en haut de la colline, parvient à le distancer…

\- Ezarel m'a dit de me méfier de vous.

 _Sale petite humaine répugnante_ , songe Nevra sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Non seulement elle lui vole son rival, mais en plus elle remue la dague dans la plaie !  
 _Non, une seconde. Pensait-elle à mal ? Sait-elle seulement qu'il est mon rival ?_ demande la voix de la Question.  
Ou bien cette antipathie inexplicable prend-elle le dessus sur sa raison ?

L'humaine continue :  
\- Miiko m'a dit la même chose. Keroshane également. Je crois que dans tout le QG, il n'y a pas une seule personne qui ne m'ait mise en garde contre vos talents de séducteur…  
\- Viens-en au fait, ordonne Nevra.

Ça ne va pas. Il est à visage découvert ; son masque aguicheur gît, abandonné, entre la fille et lui. A chaque fois qu'elle ouvre la bouche, c'est comme si on lui frottait les nerfs au papier de verre. D'où vient cette haine viscérale qui lui donne tour à tour envie de la tuer et de l'éloigner autant que possible ? Elle n'a pas de magie, c'est vrai… Est-ce là une justification suffisante ?  
Bien sûr qu'une telle défaillance ne peut être accueillie que par un mépris condescendant ; mais la rage, le dégoût, la fureur qui couvent dans son ventre ?  
Quelque chose dysfonctionne en lui. Il ne devrait pas la haïr à ce point…  
Non, non, il doit la haïr, mais…  
La pensée s'échappe. Nevra tente de la retenir, mais attraper de la fumée à mains nues serait plus facile. Il ne doit pas la… haïr ? Ou le doit-il ?

Il ne sait plus. La pensée s'est enfuie.

Nevra plisse son œil gris. A quoi pensait-il ? Ah oui : qu'il déteste cette saleté de mortelle impertinente. Si l'humaine avait la plus petite sensibilité magique, elle aurait fui depuis longtemps face à l'aura menaçante qu'il n'arrive plus à contenir. Alajéa serait partie il y a plusieurs minutes ; Oëlia aurait tourné les talons dès le début de cette conversation.  
Mais si l'humaine avait la plus petite sensibilité magique, Nevra ne ressentirait pas cette haine aussi brutale qu'inattendue.

\- Tout le monde m'a dit que vous essaieriez de me mettre dans votre lit, mais depuis mon arrivée, vous ne m'avez pas parlé une seule fois.  
\- Peut-être es-tu exceptionnellement laide, réplique-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

La fille fronce les sourcils.

\- Non, conclut-elle après un court instant de réflexion. Je suis dans la moyenne sur Terre et sur Eldarya. A moins que vous n'apparteniez à une espèce aux critères de beauté très excentriques… Non, ce n'est pas crédible, vous ne séduiriez pas toutes les femelles de la Garde si c'était le cas.

Son petit discours l'exaspère encore plus. Se croit-elle intelligente, à débiter ainsi des évidences ?

 _Attaquons sous un autre angle_ , décide-t-il. Il renfile à grand-peine ses habits de courtisan.

\- Quoi, est-ce que tu as envie de venir dans mon lit ? Tu veux jouer dans la cour des grands, petite humaine ? Fais attention, le méchant vampire pourrait bien te manger…

La fille le regarde sans réagir. Quel adjectif pourrait décrire son expression à cet instant ? Stupide ? Passif ? Non, mieux encore : bovin.  
Oui, c'est exactement ça : la fille le regarde d'un air bovin.

\- Inutile de faire semblant, j'ai compris que vous ne m'aimiez pas, dit-elle finalement. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne vous ai rien fait… si ?

 _Tu existes et tu n'as pas de magie_ , manque répondre Nevra. De son point de vue, c'est largement suffisant. Il craint cependant que l'humaine et Miiko – surtout Miiko – ne voient pas les choses du même œil.

\- Etes-vous venu sur Terre ? Avez-vous connu mes parents ? Est-ce que ce sont eux qui vous ont mis en colère ?

Ses parents ? Mais il s'en fiche de ses parents ! Deux pathétiques humains aussi hideux qu'elle, voilà ce qu'ils doivent être !

Le soleil a disparu depuis longtemps. Avec ses simagrées, cette fille est en train de gâcher la Nuit Obscure.

\- Je n'ai pas connu tes parents, humaine, dit-il sans plus masquer son agacement. Tu me déplais, c'est tout. Est-il si important pour toi d'être appréciée de tous ?

Sous-entendu : manques-tu tellement de confiance en toi, pour mendier ainsi l'amitié d'autrui ?  
L'insulte fait mouche.

\- J'ai un nom, vous savez, répond l'humaine d'un ton froid. Inutile d'utiliser mon espèce à tout bout de champ. Appelez-moi juste Régine.

 _Régine_ , issu du latin _regina_ : la reine.  
Ça suffit, décide Nevra. C'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase, le manaa qui met le feu au tapis. Ce nom prétentieux lui va bien, à cette fille si prétentieuse, et le vampire réalise soudain que si elle ne part pas très vite, il va perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Elle est juste _insupportable_. Depuis quand un fils des dieux se laisse-t-il marcher sur les pieds par une gamine ?

\- Fiche le camp, humaine. Tu gâches le paysage.

Pendant un instant, il se demande si elle va obéir, puis elle se détourne en soupirant et siffle son Crylasm qui arrive au petit trot.

Femme et familier remontent la colline jusqu'à disparaître. Nevra se laisse tomber sur l'herbe.

Enfin débarrassé de ce parasite. Maintenant, il va pouvoir revenir à la contemplation des étoiles…


	7. Troie

Nevra a entendu beaucoup de contes au cours de sa longue, longue vie. Des histoires d'amour ou de rage, mais aussi des histoires de patrie, ou encore de gloire – et parfois, rarement, des histoires d'amour _et_ de rage _et_ de patrie _et_ de gloire.

Des histoires qui regroupent en leur sein l'essence même de la mortalité.

Parmi ces histoires, bien sûr, se trouve l'Iliade. Nevra n'en démordra pas : de tous les récits des mortels, aucun ne surpassera jamais la splendeur de cette épopée. Il n'était pas en Grèce à l'époque où une armée s'est attaquée à la mythique Troie ; il voguait plus à l'Ouest, dans une Chine qui, à l'époque, faisait figure de joyau parmi les civilisations humaines… Et peut-être est-ce cette distance qui lui permet d'apprécier l'Iliade plus que beaucoup d'autres vampires. Car s'il avait pu admirer les murailles de Troie, qu'aurait-il vu ? Une armée immense attaquant une cité imprenable : vision superbe, certes, mais non transcendante.  
Il n'y a eu ni héros, ni dieux dans la Guerre de Troie. Il n'y a eu ni Ulysse aux mille ruses, ni Achille aux pieds légers, ni Hector au casque étincelant.  
Le mythe, comme souvent, a surpassé la réalité.

Ses doigts caressent la joue d'Hélène. Face à lui, la faélienne dort du sommeil des justes. Un rayon de lune vient caresser son épaule dénudée ; dans la froide lumière de la nuit, l'éclat blond de sa chevelure semble adouci, presque éteint.

Peu de sujets sont à l'abri de la curiosité dévorante d'un vampire. Pour Nevra, la guerre de Troie est de ceux-là. La vérité historique, s'il s'acharnait à la déterrer, ne pourrait être à la hauteur de la splendide épopée qu'Homère en a fait ; ce ne serait qu'un énième conflit pour des terres, des esclaves ou de l'argent.  
La pomme d'or offerte aux trois déesses par Eris, Pâris le prince berger sommé de choisir la plus belle des trois, les rois grecs honorant leur serment et prenant les armes pour ramener Hélène à Ménélas… Tout cela s'envolerait, récits fragiles réduits en fumée par les flammes purificatrices de la réalité.

Mieux vaut laisser l'Iliade draper la guerre de Troie d'un voile de beauté tragique. Après tout, se dit-il, lui l'immortel qui vivra jusqu'à la fin des temps, y a-t-il plus belle mort que celle qu'on dépose aux pieds d'une femme ?

\- Es-tu Hélène ? murmure-t-il dans un timbre si grave que la faélienne allongée à ses côtés ne le perçoit pas.

A Eel, on l'appelle Hélène l'Etincelante, et pas seulement à cause de sa Garde. Elle est de loin la plus belle femme de la ville : une nymphe marmoréenne aux cheveux comme une rivière d'or, aux yeux d'un bleu de crépuscule, aux traits si délicats qu'on croirait voir l'œuvre d'un artiste qui, après une longue vie à la chercher, a finalement trouvé la perfection. Quand le soleil la touche, sa chevelure lui fait comme un halo de lumière ; elle semble alors quitter sa peau de mortelle pour devenir un ange marchant d'un pas léger au milieu de la ville, et chacun se retourne pour l'admirer.  
Belle, superbe Hélène. Froide, glaciale Hélène. Beauté de marbre enfermée dans sa tour d'orgueil… C'est ce qui se murmure sur son passage.

Peu connu est le fait qu'avant lui, Hélène n'avait jamais eu d'amant. Mâles et femelles auraient pourtant donné beaucoup pour s'introduire dans le cœur de cette splendeur intemporelle - voire, dans de nombreux cas, un peu plus loin que le cœur. Depuis son plus jeune âge, lui a-t-elle révélé un jour, on l'a couverte de cadeaux, on lui a offert tous les privilèges qu'elle désirait, on s'est allongé dans la boue pour qu'elle ne se salisse pas les pieds. C'est une preuve de sa droiture que malgré cet océan de flatteurs, elle soit parvenue à un niveau de compétence suffisant pour intégrer la Garde Etincelante. Il en faut plus pour impressionner Miiko qu'un joli minois.

Et Nevra, vous demandez-vous sans doute, comment a-t-il fait, lui, pour posséder cette nymphe tant convoitée ? Quels stratagèmes a-t-il déployés, quels poèmes a-t-il chantés en l'honneur de la belle, quels cadeaux rares a-t-il dénichés dans des caves oubliées ?  
La réponse est simple : il n'y a eu ni stratagèmes, ni poèmes, ni cadeaux. Cet obstacle que d'aucuns pensaient insurmontable, Nevra l'a abattu d'un banal sourire malicieux. Là où tous les autres s'inclinaient, lui s'est tenu droit, en vampire certain de sa supériorité… Et Hélène a cédé.

C'était pourtant évident, se dit-il en embrassant la nuque de la faélienne assoupie. Hélène n'a jamais voulu de ce piédestal sur laquelle on la place. On l'a érigée en icône alors qu'elle ne désirait que remplir son devoir de gardienne. Dès lors, était-il surprenant qu'elle se jette avec reconnaissance dans les bras du premier qui la verrait comme une _personne_ au lieu d'un fantasme ?

Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, Nevra laisse sa main courir sous les draps.

Ce qui l'a immédiatement intrigué chez Hélène, c'est qu'en dépit de son malaise face à la déférence dont chacun fait preuve envers elle, elle n'a jamais cherché à se débarrasser de son rôle de princesse de glace. Certes, elle s'est accrochée à lui avec une gratitude éperdue quand elle a vu que lui, au moins, acceptait qu'elle soit femme et faillible ; mais elle laisse les autres l'enfermer dans ce cocon que leurs regards tissent.  
Hélène, quand on la connaît, n'est ni distante, ni froide. Elle entre à peine dans l'âge adulte. Elle aime les boucliers, elle admire Miiko, et elle s'est dévouée corps et âme à la reconstitution du Grand Cristal.

Elle est aussi, hélas, une grande romantique.

D'une main habile, Nevra écarte délicatement les jambes de la belle endormie. Hélène est dos à lui ; ils sont nus tous les deux, couverts seulement d'un drap qui ne masque rien des courbes de la jeune nymphe. Lentement, sa main caresse une peau soyeuse piquetée de doux poils blonds. Hélène remue dans son sommeil ; avec un sourire, Nevra se soulève sur un coude et vient coller son corps contre le sien.

Bien vite, les gémissements d'Hélène viennent se perdre entre l'extase et le sommeil. A moitié endormie, elle doit avoir l'impression de rêver. Même quand ses murmures s'envolent vers des octaves inexplorées, elle garde les yeux mi-clos et le corps soumis. A cet instant, alors qu'un dernier coup de hanche le projette en elle, Nevra se sent moins vampire qu'incube. Ce n'est qu'en se retirant qu'il réalise que l'une de ses mains tire la tête d'Hélène en arrière, et que l'autre lui écarte les jambes dans une position qui rappelle plus les prostituées du bordel d'Eel que la petite noblesse dont la nymphe est issue.

Hélène se laisse retomber sur le dos, repue. Nevra observe avec fascination le mouvement de ses seins qui montent et s'abaissent alors qu'elle reprend son souffle.

\- Nevra, appelle-t-elle doucement.

Le vampire fronce les sourcils. Ils partageaient un si beau silence, tous les deux. Pourquoi tient-elle à le rompre ?  
Une main vient serrer la sienne. Il résiste à l'envie de la repousser.

\- Je sais qu'il y a d'autres femmes, chuchote-t-elle dans l'obscurité, je comprends, mais… est-ce qu'au moins tu m'aimes ?

Nevra sourit. Elle est moins endormie que ce qu'il croyait. Il faudra qu'il attende plus tard dans la nuit, la prochaine fois, et qu'il la prenne avec moins de vigueur.

\- Comme tu es étrange, répond-il en caressant de ses doigts un téton dressé. Bien sûr que je ne t'aime pas.

* * *

L'amour n'a rien d'un mystère pour Nevra. Qu'on puisse croire le contraire l'étonne.  
Les faéliens ne s'accouplent-ils que lors du solstice d'hiver ? Non, bien sûr que non, et pourtant n'importe quel bambin un peu instruit sait pourquoi les sowiges choisissent cette nuit pour leurs parades amoureuses. Comprendre ne signifie pas ressentir. C'est ainsi qu'un vampire comprend l'amour, sa nécessité pour la pérennisation de l'espèce, les différentes manières dont il se manifeste selon les individus, sans pour autant l'expérimenter lui-même.

Pourquoi, du reste, un vampire aurait-il besoin de s'attacher à un être en particulier ? Il n'y a pas de descendance à concevoir, pas de progéniture à nourrir et garder du danger, quand on appartient à la caste glorieuse des fils de dieux. L'amour, dès lors, n'a nul raison d'exister. Quel usage feraient les vampires d'un mécanisme évolutif, eux qui n'évoluent pas ? Les immortels n'ont pas besoin de s'adapter au monde.  
C'est le monde, songe Nevra en étranglant sa cible de mission, qui s'adapte à eux.

L'amitié, voilà quelque chose qu'il sait ressentir. Certes, sa vision en est un peu _biaisée_ : s'il devait concevoir un filtre d'amitié, peut-être y glisserait-il une cuillère de condescendance, un brin de doux mépris en fleur, une pincée de détachement.  
Nevra apprécie Ezarel, Ezarel apprécie la Crylasm apprivoisée de Régine, la Crylasm apprécie son humaine. Il y a une hiérarchie à respecter.

* * *

Les couloirs du QG sont bien vides aujourd'hui, songe-t-il en les parcourant d'un pas énergique. Rien d'étonnant : la Nuit Obscure a été l'occasion pour les ennemis d'Eel de mener plusieurs attaques simultanées, et de nombreux gardiens ont depuis élu domicile dans une infirmerie surpeuplée.  
L'Obsidienne en particulier a payé un lourd tribut. On a cru un instant que Valkyon allait y passer, mais Eweleïn a embarqué Ezarel et Agacie dans une opération de quatre heures sur le fil du rasoir, et les Absynthe ont triomphé. Valkyon se remettra. La question des séquelles reste cependant dans tous les esprits, comme une lame menaçante suspendue au-dessus du guerrier le plus accompli de la Garde.  
Et si Ezarel a initialement suggéré de remplacer Agacie par l' _humaine_ – soi-disant formée aux premiers soins sur Terre… Eh bien, Nevra essaie de ne pas y penser. De toute façon, Eweleïn a fermement refusé : quelle que soit la formation de la fille, une opération critique n'est certainement pas l'occasion de faire ses preuves. Nevra a ressenti une satisfaction mesquine en voyant l'humaine reculer d'un pas, comme choquée. Pour qui se prend-elle, cette morveuse arrogante ?

Mais enfin, tout cela est passé. Miiko a lancé une nouvelle vague de recrutement pour remplacer les soldats tombés au front. En attendant l'arrivée des têtes blondes, la Garde se replie sur elle-même comme un animal blessé qui lèche ses plaies avant de repartir en chasse.

Deux de ses Ombres le saluent en passant. Il leur répond d'un hochement de tête. Malgré les événements des derniers jours, il se sent d'excellente humeur. Il est rentré trois heures plus tôt et le goût du sang de sa cible n'a pas encore quitté ses papilles. Sang de troll, un met étonnamment raffiné pour des créatures aussi rustres…

Nevra aime les choses qui ont du goût. Le sang de troll est un vin rouge et entêtant ; en comparaison, celui des nymphes est un blanc trop sucré, celui des brownies une piquette, et celui des Elfes tient plus du jus de raisin.  
Non qu'il compte le dire à Ezarel ou Eweleïn. Savoir qu'il a goûté le sang de leurs semblables ne rehausserait pas leur opinion de lui, il s'en doute.

Quand il entre dans le laboratoire privé d'Ezarel, les rideaux sont tirés, la pièce pue la soude et une masse sombre est avachie sur la seule chaise de la pièce. Nevra claque la porte derrière lui aussi bruyamment que possible. Il va _enfin_ pouvoir embêter son rival !

\- On pique un petit somme en douce ? nargue-t-il en ouvrant grand les rideaux. Ce n'est pas sérieux pour un chef de garde, cher collègue !

La lumière du jour se déverse dans la pièce. Nevra serre brièvement les dents – dieux, comme il déteste le soleil ! – et se retourne vers Ezarel.

Deux yeux noisette cernés de noir lui renvoient son regard.

 _L'humaine_. Que fait-elle ici ? Ezarel ne laisse que les Absynthes les plus hauts gradés pénétrer dans son antre. Est-elle entrée par effraction ? Mais elle n'a pas l'air paniqué des coupables pris sur le fait. Elle ressemble juste à une fille qu'on vient de tirer de sa sieste et qui réalise lentement qu'elle n'est plus au pays des songes.

\- Vous supportez la lumière du jour, constate-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.  
\- Non, vraiment ?

C'est plus fort que lui. Sa tendance à débiter des évidences lui use les nerfs.  
Elle hausse les épaules et repose sa tête sur ses bras croisés.

\- Dans mon monde, les vampires tombent en cendres quand ils s'exposent au soleil, lâche-t-elle en le fixant toujours.  
\- Dans _ton_ monde, il n'y a plus que de misérables humains !

Et il quitte la pièce d'un pas furieux.  
Sale petite humaine avec ses regards lourds d'un sens qu'il ne parvient pas à déchiffrer. Tout ça finira mal, son instinct le lui souffle – un être sans magie n'a pas sa place à Eldarya. Si elle reste plus longtemps, elle sapera les bases mêmes de leur monde…  
Plus que jamais, Nevra est décidé. Il doit la faire partir. La Question attendra : voilà sa nouvelle priorité.


	8. Aveuglement

La magie est l'Energie originelle. Elle est lumière, elle est chaleur, elle est, en un mot : vie.

Voyez plutôt : sans le Soleil sur leurs pétales, les fleurs se pâment et s'apâlissent.  
Un jour, une ermite un peu sorcière décida de fabriquer un talisman si puissant qu'il la protégerait dans cette vie et dans la suivante. Ivre d'ambition, elle dénicha un rituel oublié et y jeta l'intégralité de son pouvoir.  
Sa dépouille desséchée fut retrouvée des mois plus tard, un anneau d'or terne au doigt, au milieu d'une flaque de manaa qui refusait obstinément de revenir l'abreuver.  
La magie a une volonté propre et n'apprécie que peu d'être malmenée.

Sans le Soleil sur leurs pétales, les fleurs se pâment et s'apâlissent. Mais voyez donc : qu'un rayon audacieux s'attarde trop longuement, et elles se hâtent alors de flétrir en une corolle noirâtre.  
Un jour, une nymphe aperçut un caillou de magie pure luisant dans un bosquet. Envoûtée, fascinée, son bon sens sacrifié à l'autel du désir, elle attrapa le caillou et le _goba_ tout rond.  
On raconte qu'elle creusa dans la plaine des rivières de sang frais, et qu'un pays entier uni dans ses efforts fut à peine suffisant pour en venir à bout. Aujourd'hui encore, des marchands douteux vendent aux crédules de petites fioles qui contiennent, ils l'assurent, le sang de la nymphe folle.  
Mais ces vieilles légendes se déforment au passage des générations, telles l'acier sous le marteau du forgeron : était-ce une nymphe dans une plaine, une fée sur une montagne, ou une dryade dans une forêt ?

Les mortels ont besoin du Sang des Dieux pour vivre, mais ces tristes créatures ne peuvent en produire. Tragique destin que le leur ! Traînant leurs carcasses dans une dépendance perpétuelle, ils ne parviennent à subsister qu'en absorbant la magie de leur environnement. Qu'on ne s'imagine cependant pas que tous ont des besoins égaux, oh non ! Chaque espèce, et chaque race en son sein, a son propre équilibre à maintenir. Jamon s'affamerait s'il mangeait comme Ykhar ; Ykhar s'aliterait si elle mangeait comme Jamon. Ezarel dépérirait s'il se contentait de la magie de Chrome ; Chrome deviendrait fou s'il tentait d'égaler la magie d'Ezarel.

La magie est, après tout, le Sang des Dieux, source de toute vie. Qu'elle se déséquilibre, et soudain le fragile échafaud de l'existence s'effondre.  
Nevra le sait : c'est à sa magie qu'on juge la valeur d'une vie. Sans magie, d'ailleurs, rien ne peut subsister. Il le sait, oui, de cette certitude absolue et invulnérable qu'ont les enfants des dieux…

Et puis il y eut l'humaine.

Car l'humaine vit ! Dénuée de toute magie, elle pavane son anormalité comme d'autres arboreraient un bijou. C'est insupportable ! C'est incompréhensible ! Comment peut-elle exister ? Assis sur le toit de la salle du Cristal, Nevra sent sa mâchoire se crisper…  
Et soudain, une idée naît, comme un filet de fumée s'échappant du feu qu'on tente d'allumer. Rien d'autre qu'une pensée qui abruptement éclate en un brasier de compréhension pure : mais oui ! Est-ce que par hasard, les dieux… Enfin, il touche au but ! Serait-il possible que la magie…

Un rayon de lune vient frapper son œil. Sa paupière cligne ; c'est une vague, réalise-t-il, qui, en arrondissant le dos comme un chat qu'on caresse, a reflété vers lui l'éclat bleu d'Opale. Dans le ciel d'Eldarya, la lune semble darder sur lui un regard désapprobateur.  
Il secoue la tête. A quoi songeait-il ? Son idée s'est enfuie.

Bah ! Ce n'est pas grave. Ça ne devait pas être bien important.

* * *

Nevra parcourt le couloir d'un pas conquérant. Pourquoi cacherait-il sa bonne humeur ? Les étoiles elles-mêmes semblent s'être alignées pour rendre cette journée parfaite.  
D'abord, le soleil se cache. De lourds nuages sont venus couvrir l'agaçant astre jaune, et Nevra savoure l'absence de cet imbuvable hypocrite.  
Ensuite, il y a Skri. L'Obsidienne est de retour d'une mission longue durée. Elle est indemne et, plus important encore, frustrée : sa mission a viré à la catastrophe, la cible qu'elle devait ramener vivante vaincue par de trop graves blessures. Dans une carrière jusque-là sans failles, ce résultat fait tache ; or Skri, guerrière fière et farouche, supporte mal l'échec. Depuis son arrivée au QG, elle rôde dans les salles d'entraînement comme un fauve en cage. Quand Nevra est apparu dans sa chambre à la tombée de la nuit, ce n'est plus une femme, mais une lionne furieuse qui s'est jetée sur lui, désireuse d'oublier dans la chair le goût amer de cette maudite mission.

L'endurance légendaire des Obsidiennes n'a pas démérité. Il a fallu attendre les premiers rayons du soleil pour que Skri s'endorme enfin, repue, dans des draps tachés de rouge et de blanc.

Nevra sourit tout en marchant alors que sa magie régénère la peau lacérée de son dos.  
Skri est à la douce Hélène ce que le feu est à la glace. Là où Hélène dissimule son romantisme, Skri assume sans complexe sa violence ; quand Hélène demande une passion raffinée, Skri exige du _sexe_ dans sa forme la plus crue.

C'est qu'elle ne sait pas cacher, Skri. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Qu'elle le veuille ou non, sa plus grande faiblesse s'exhibe aux yeux du monde. Son visage, face hideuse couturée de cicatrices pourpres, masque de peau figé dans une grimace perpétuelle, semble offrir à Eldarya toute entière un sourire infect. Nul, en la croisant pour la première fois, ne peut contenir un sursaut d'horreur. A quoi sert de craindre le jugement des autres, lorsqu'on vit enfermée dans le corps d'un monstre ?

Skri est une tragédie en trois actes : abandon, viol, esclavage.

Et Nevra se demande, quand il la voit passer dans un couloir, son menton fendu levé plus haut que la plus noble des dames : quelle fierté mal placée est-ce là ? Quel optimisme increvable, quel courage imbattable, quel esprit revanchard lui permettent d'avancer là où n'importe qui d'autre aurait abandonné ?  
Nevra se contre-fiche de Valkyon. A ses yeux, le capitaine de l'Obsidienne n'est qu'une brute trop pragmatique. Mais lui au moins, reconnaît volontiers le vampire, offre à Skri le respect qu'elle mérite. Contre vents et tempêtes, en digne Obsidienne, Skri n'arrêtera jamais de se battre.  
Alors Nevra s'interroge : jusqu'où tiendrait cette détermination sans failles ? Que ferait Skri, elle qui a pris son destin à bras-le-corps, si elle devait lutter contre la seule chose qui surpasse le destin ?  
Irait-elle jusqu'à affronter…

Soudain, Nevra vacille. Son pied s'écarte. Sa jambe se perd. C'est d'une main tremblante qu'il se rattrape _in extremis_ au mur.

Jusqu'à affronter…

La nausée le prend. Une peur irrationnelle le saisit à la gorge.  
Il se redresse, chancelant. Par chance, personne ne vient jamais dans ces corridors excentrés : son accès de faiblesse passera inaperçu. _Que m'est-il arrivé ?_ se demande-t-il. Est-ce là ce que les mortels appellent une maladie ? Mais les vampires ne tombent jamais malades ! Ils sont des êtres de magie pure, après tout, et le Sang des Dieux oblitère les virus et autres bactéries.

 _Ce… n'était sans doute rien._

Oui, voilà. Ce n'était rien. D'ailleurs, la douleur reflue dès qu'il se remet à marcher. Un vertige momentané, peut-être, a inversé le haut et le bas ; il n'a assisté, se persuade-t-il, qu'à un hoquet de l'univers qui, pendant une seconde, a oublié la gravité.

Le vampire reprend son chemin. Une demi-heure après le lever du soleil, le QG est quasiment vide. Comme il est plaisant de se promener seul au milieu du bâtiment endormi ! Mais attention : n'est-ce pas un bruit de pas qu'il entend arriver ? Non, c'est plus qu'un pas. C'est un petit trot régulier qui se rapproche à chaque seconde...  
Nevra dresse l'oreille. Bientôt, l'inconnu qui interrompt sa solitude se dévoilera. Qui donc se promène si tôt dans cette aile désertée ? Devant lui, la courbe du couloir dissimule encore l'apparence du gardien. Est-ce un Absynthe, un Obsidien ? Pas une de ses Ombres, car le pas est trop lourd…

Puis la silhouette apparaît et la bonne humeur de Nevra s'écroule comme un château qu'on bombarde.  
 _L'humaine_.

Il l'aurait laissée passer, Nevra peut le jurer. Il se serait contenté d'un regard dégoûté. Bon, peut-être aurait-il craché sur son passage – elle est _répugnante_ –, mais c'est tout. Vraiment, il n'aurait rien fait d'autre si, en l'apercevant, elle n'avait serré contre sa poitrine la fiole entre ses bras.

Pour Nevra, ce geste équivaut à une invitation. Il est le capitaine de l'Ombre, fouineur par nature, et savoir que la fille veut lui cacher quelque chose redouble son envie de découvrir quoi. D'un mouvement fluide, il lui ôte la fiole des bras et, pour faire bonne mesure, crochète sa jambe gauche. Quand elle s'écroule au sol, il ne la regarde même pas. La fiole a capturé son attention.

Sa main gauche a agrippé le col de la bouteille ; la droite la tient par en-dessous. Il la soulève jusqu'au niveau de son œil. Par la grande fenêtre du couloir, la lumière grisonnante du jour nuageux vient s'y perdre.  
Quelle est cette potion ? Elle tourbillonne comme une tornade liquide aux teintes pastelles. On croirait contempler du Cristal fondu… Nevra caresse un instant l'idée que la fille ait commis le blasphème suprême, qu'elle ait gardé un éclat du Joyau Sacré pour son propre usage. Mais non, la magie qu'il sent entre ses mains n'est pas assez puissante.  
Il y a pourtant quelque chose de fascinant dans le ballet lumineux de cet élixir… On croirait voir l'alambic d'un dieu distillant la lueur pâlotte du matin en un concentré stellaire.  
Y a-t-on enfermé l'esprit d'une rivière ? Car soudain, le courant s'apaise ; il se fait voluptueux, tout de courbes rondes et de déliés lascifs qui s'entrelacent en motifs oniriques. La lumière, elle, se renforce, et Nevra a alors l'intime conviction que lui seul peut observer ce scintillement diffus. C'est une aube perpétuelle qui se lève encore et encore entre des parois de verre. S'il regardait bien, y verrait-il des perles pâles, comme autant d'étoiles enfermées ?  
Est-ce un portail qu'il a entre les mains ? Une fenêtre ouverte sur l'éveil d'un monde nouveau ? L'idée lui donne le vertige : oui, c'est bien un éclat qu'il vient d'apercevoir dans cette mer rose pâle – ou bleu – ou peut-être lilas – et il se souvient d'autrefois, de la naissance des mondes, du spectacle d'un temps où il n'existait pas… Quand les cieux, en souverains magnanimes, couvraient d'une cape d'ombre l'univers tout entier, quand chaque astre isolé brillait si fort qu'il semblait prêt à éclater dans une déflagration qui dévorerait l'Espace. Oh, Nevra se souvient, oui – qu'importe qu'il n'en ait rien vu ! Le Sang des Dieux en lui hurle à la lune comme un loup exilé de la meute. Le flacon danse entre ses mains ; il pourrait se perdre dans l'infini qu'on y distingue. Il pourrait passer l'éternité à contempler chaque détail de ce tableau sans fin.  
Et Skotoma se penche à chaque seconde un peu plus, fasciné au-delà des mots par le tournoiement paresseux de ce ciel miniature…

Puis l'aiguille maladroite d'un murmure le pique.

 _Qu'y a-t-il hors de l'Espace ?_  
 _Qu'existait-il avant le temps ?_

Nevra se jette en arrière. Son souffle est court ; ses yeux sont écarquillés. Dans un élan de panique, il lance la potion loin de lui.  
Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! Il a failli… Il a failli…

La bouteille explose en une pluie de verre. Une flaque rose coule sur la pierre, et c'est comme si les paillettes cristallines imitaient des centaines d'étoiles…

Non ! Nevra détourne le regard, sa poitrine montant et s'abaissant à un rythme irrégulier.  
Quelle était cette chose ? Il a failli… c'est invraisemblable ! Ce n'était qu'une potion, et pourtant il a failli tomber dans l'inéluctable.  
Dans le Vertige.  
La honte alimente les flammes de sa fureur. Si la Question ne s'était pas rappelée à lui, il aurait passé l'éternité à contempler une _fiole_ !

\- Mais ça ne va pas ? s'exclame l'humaine à côté de lui.

Nevra la fixe, l'œil hagard.

\- Il n'y avait qu'un seul exemplaire de cette potion ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

 _Elle m'a piégé_. Elle a voulu l'envoyer dans le Vertige. Nevra se sent empli d'une certitude absolue : l'humaine a voulu se débarrasser de lui. Qu'importe qu'elle ne connaisse ni sa vraie nature, ni l'inéluctable destin de sa race ! Elle a voulu le piéger en usant d'une potion sacrilège…  
Nevra inspire. Expire. Commence à s'éloigner. Il est un vampire, pas un Mordu. Il gardera le contrôle.

Et c'est dans un parfait contrôle, en étant conscient de chacun de ses actes, qu'il chassera d'Eldarya cette vermine exécrable.

\- Où allez-vous ? crie l'humaine derrière lui.

Le temps qu'elle songe à lui courir après, il est déjà loin.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'une fois la nuit tombée que Nevra se glisse enfin hors du quartier général.  
Il veut sortir. Il a besoin d'air. Depuis cette matinée fatidique, le QG a pris des allures de camisole : s'il y reste une heure de plus, Nevra sait que sa patience d'immortel ne tiendra pas. Il s'investit trop, voilà la vérité ! Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas senti une rage authentique naître dans sa poitrine ? Lui qui a tant vécu, jamais, ou presque, n'a-t-il si bien perçu les fissures qui parcourent son masque.  
L'humaine n'est pas réapparue de la journée. Son sommeil magique n'a pourtant pas duré ; prudent jusque dans la colère, Nevra n'a pas abattu sur elle une vague d'intention pure. Comment prévoir la réaction de cet être sans magie face à un tel assaut ? Peut-être se serait-elle simplement endormie. Peut-être aurait-elle succombé sur le coup.

Peut-être même – terrifiante pensée ! – n'aurait-elle rien ressenti…

Aussi le fils des dieux a préféré agir sur le monde matériel. Un nerf contracté par des doigts invisibles a précipité la fille dans une torpeur aussi brève qu'irrésistible.  
Il ignore ce qui est advenu ensuite. Une chose est certaine : lui n'aura à craindre nulle répercussion pour ses actes. La fille, déjà, n'osera pas l'accuser. Mais si d'aventure elle s'y risquait, il pourrait toujours blâmer l'étrange concoction qu'elle transportait. Une si dangereuse potion, après tout, ne peut avoir été approuvée par le Conseil de l'Absynthe.  
A-t-elle été prise en charge par son chef de garde ? Nevra l'espère à moitié. Il a d'ailleurs passé la journée à attendre qu'un Ezarel agacé vienne reprendre leurs joutes verbales. Quel plaisir ç'aurait été, alors, de révéler à l'autre chef de garde que sa _précieuse_ humaine menait des expérimentations clandestines !

Nevra ôte la poussière qui macule son haut et ses bras. Après une telle journée, il a mérité du repos. Skri attendra ; les ardeurs de la lionne ne le tentent plus. Femme est volage, murmure-t-on à Eel, mais le chef de l'Ombre l'est plus encore.

Ce soir, c'est une autre dame qui recevra sa faveur. Les lunes ont parcouru la moitié d'un cycle depuis sa visite à la dernière des Cinq, et Nevra ne veut pas la négliger plus longtemps. Sa flamme amoindrie pourrait s'éteindre à tout instant, emportée par le souffle d'une seconde.  
Terrible destin que celui des mortels !

Le vampire avance à travers la ville tel un maître en son domaine. Sur son passage roule une vague de murmures et de regards excités : il est célèbre à Eel, le coureur de jupons qu'on ne peut se résoudre à haïr, et chacun se presse à sa fenêtre pour le saluer du bras. Nevra, grand prince, distribue remarques taquines et clins d'œil suggestifs. Il se sent à l'aise, lui le fils des dieux, au milieu d'une foule de mortels qui tendent le cou pour l'apercevoir. N'est-ce pas là l'ordre des choses ? Même si sa nature profonde leur est inconnue, quelque chose en eux reconnaît sa supériorité. Ils se réchauffent à la flamme de sa magie…

Mais tout doit finir, et Nevra finit par quitter les faubourgs emplis d'adorateurs pour plonger dans des quartiers plus sombres. Elle n'a que peu de moyens, la dernière des Cinq, et ne désire pas quitter sa résidence miteuse. Sa vie de pauvreté lui colle à la peau comme un vêtement mal taillé ; elle l'a accepté avec ce fatalisme des vieilles gens qui savent que, si graves soient leurs soucis, ils prendront bientôt fin.  
Un frisson d'horreur muette parcourt le vampire à cette pensée. Bien terrible destin, en effet, que celui des mortels qui acceptent leur sort et partent docilement à l'abattoir...  
Il entre dans une petite ruelle dénuée d'éclairage, un de ces lieux où les déchets humains vous jettent à la figure leurs arômes pestilentiels et où les pavés inégaux redoublent d'efforts pour vous faire trébucher.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? crache un homme aux larges épaules.

Ici, la méfiance est la norme. Mais Nevra est le chef des Ombres : ces poches d'obscurité dans la Cité Brillante, ces remparts de noirceur qui entachent Eel aux mille éclats, il les connaît bien.

\- Je viens voir une dame, dit-il avec un demi-sourire qui dévoile une canine pointue.

L'homme s'écarte de la porte qu'il masquait. Aussitôt, Nevra l'oublie ; la chair à canon tout en muscles et quasiment dénuée de magie ne l'intéresse pas. Il monte l'escalier à grandes enjambées, évitant avec aisance les trois marches qui grincent et les deux qui s'affaissent. Une moisissure avide ronge les boiseries ; la doyenne qui veille d'ordinaire sur le premier palier n'est plus là, note-t-il distraitement. Le fumet de la rue, lui, est fidèle au poste, l'accompagnant dans sa montée comme un loyal compagnon.  
Des gémissements se font entendre derrière les portes closes. C'est l'orchestre de la mortalité qui joue ici ses accords : les pleurs d'un nourrisson que sa mère épuisée câline, les cris de plaisir feint d'une actrice tarifée, les râles d'un ancêtre dont le regard se vide… Sordide et répugnante, la bâtisse serre sur son sein fripé les égarés de l'existence.  
Quand Nevra arrive au troisième et dernier étage, une fresque rouge vif l'accueille. Un habitant encore optimiste l'a peinte il y a des années. Depuis, la peinture s'est écaillée pour révéler en-dessous un bois rongé par la vermine. Ce qui a dû être une œuvre d'art, autrefois, ne rappelle aujourd'hui rien tant que les prostituées des bas quartiers, avec leurs lèvres pourpres et leurs dents pourries derrière.  
Nevra prend les paris. Sera-t-elle là ? Sera-t-elle seule ? Une délicieuse anticipation lui chatouille le bout des doigts. Il restreint ses sens pour profiter de ce rare moment d'incertitude. En cet instant, il ne sait pas. Y a-t-il quelqu'un derrière la porte ?  
Puis la curiosité l'emporte sur la patience, et sa main pousse le panneau de bois.

Un souffle qu'il ignorait retenir lui échappe. Elle est bien là, recroquevillée sur son fauteuil comme une petite pomme ridée.

Nevra reconnaît tout : les yeux d'un bleu laiteux, les oreilles pointues qui sortent de la chevelure plus sèche que de la paille, le pot de chambre encore plein aux effluves jaunâtres… Il pourrait reproduire la scène de mémoire. Rien ne change jamais, ici – jusqu'à la familière sensation de malaise qui se love dans son estomac. Les vampires sont toujours perturbés par le spectacle de la vieillesse, et sur ce point au moins, Nevra ne fait pas exception à la règle.

\- Marise, appelle-t-il.

L'aveugle lève la tête.

\- Nevrina, répond-elle avec un sourire de ravissement enfantin. Tu es revenu.  
\- Je reviens toujours.  
\- Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Viens me voir, mon enfant, viens…

Nevra referme la porte et s'approche. Deux mains avides battent le vide à sa recherche ; Marise le saisit avec un couinement enchanté. Ses doigts lui parcourent le poignet, le bras, l'épaule avec l'agilité d'une araignée. La vieille elfe fait la moue, peu satisfaite de ce qu'elle sent. Avec une vivacité surprenante, elle plaque sa paume sur le torse du vampire avant de la retirer tout aussi vite.

\- Ne joue pas avec moi, Nevrina, reproche-t-elle en lui pinçant le cou.

Elle veut toujours la même chose, Marise aux chairs fripées. C'en serait risible, si ça n'était aussi fascinant…

Nevra ferme son unique œil. Il est un enfant des dieux, un être de magie pure, et la magie n'a que la forme qu'on lui donne. Les contraintes matérielles n'ont pas de sens pour lui. Il pourrait être gouttelette dans un ruisseau, dragon aux écailles d'or, chêne aux branches innombrables – il pourrait être un monde, s'il le désirait.  
Ce n'est pas un hasard s'il n'a échoué aucune mission d'infiltration depuis son entrée dans la Garde.

Les vampires sont des êtres de magie. Lentement, la silhouette de Nevra se brouille…

Marise pousse un cri de ravissement.

\- Nevrina, te voilà ! s'exclame-t-elle en regardant dans le vide.

Mais ses doigts, eux, trouvent leur but : ils lui courent sur le buste avec une vigueur renouvelée. La vieille n'a aucune pudeur dans ses attouchements. Son désir est presque palpable.

\- Comme tu es belle, murmure-t-elle avec une admiration jalouse. Comme tu es jeune !

Nevra sourit.

\- Moi, je suis vieille, continue Marise alors que ses ongles caressent les mains de la vampire. Je suis vieille et je mourrai bientôt, mais toi… Laisse-moi te toucher, mon enfant, laisse-moi me rappeler…

Tous les mortels acceptent leur sort comme des dafalas qu'on mène à l'abattoir. Tous… ou presque.  
Marise est un _presque_.

\- Laisse-moi me rappeler, répète-t-elle en soulevant le haut de Nevra pour effleurer son ventre nu.

Et Nevra sourit face à cette ardeur teintée de désespoir. La peur de Marise semble emplir la petite chambre. Elle est prête à tout pour oublier la mort qui l'observe de ses orbites vides.

\- Tu es si belle, ma Nevrina, murmure-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. J'étais belle, moi aussi, il y a si longtemps… Tu n'étais même pas née à l'époque, ma jolie.

Comment réagirait-elle, cette ancêtre en fin de vie, si elle apprenait la vérité ?  
Nevra savoure sans un mot le contact de ces mains froides sur son corps de femme.  
Avant de rencontrer Marise, elle n'avait plus été femelle depuis des siècles. Le destin a voulu que Socrate n'apprécie point les femmes, et Skotoma a adopté l'enveloppe d'un homme pour le rencontrer.

Que penserait l'antique sage de cet étrange hommage ? Skotoma était mâle en le rencontrant, et depuis, Nevra a fidèlement conservé son apparence d'antan. Un jeune homme à l'œil gris, à la peau pâle et aux cheveux de jais : ainsi a-t-il traversé les âges, bien loin de la beauté slave qu'il privilégiait autrefois.

D'un doigt, Nevra effleure ses seins. Leur poids la surprend ; elle en a perdu l'habitude. Le toucher de Marise se fait plus vigoureux, plus intime aussi, comme si la vieille cherchait à mémoriser tous les détails de cette beauté que le temps lui a volé.

Et Nevra se laisse faire, souriant, souriant toujours face à cette mortelle qui, de ses doigts sans pudeur, tente d'oublier son terrible destin.

Les vampires ne connaissent ni début ni fin. Ils sont faits de magie, et la magie n'apparaît ni ne disparaît : elle est, voilà tout.

Nevra ne saurait dire jusqu'où remontent ses souvenirs. Il _pense_ n'avoir pas vu les premières étoiles – mais en ces temps reculés, les certitudes étaient aussi fluides que l'eau des rivières. Il n'était que magie informe, alors, avant que les dieux, en créant la vie, n'offrent la conscience aux vampires.

C'était il y a bien longtemps, quand le Rêve des Dieux s'essayait à l'existence comme un bambin tentant ses premiers pas…

C'était il y a si longtemps, un temps à jamais envolé, et Nevra sent parfois la mélancolie le prendre quand il se rappelle de ce qui ne sera plus. Y a-t-il chose plus triste, songe-t-il en observant le ciel, que ce passé qui se dérobe dès qu'on cherche à le saisir ?  
Les ignorants parlent de cycles. Imbéciles ! Le temps est un fleuve qui ne s'écoule que dans un sens. Rien de ce qui est révolu ne revient jamais ! Chaque seconde est un deuil, chaque heure une hécatombe !

Et son insatiable curiosité chante, encore et toujours, la même ritournelle : _pourquoi les mortels acceptent-ils leur sort ?_

Ce qui meurt ne sera plus. Ce qui naît n'a jamais été. Telle est l'implacable vérité de l'univers.

Et, alors que les doigts de Marise papillonnent sur ses jambes, Nevra observe son ventre plat avec un détachement de chirurgien. Là, peut-être, se trouve la seule chose que les vampires peuvent envier aux mortels…  
Il n'offrira jamais la vie, lui. C'est un pouvoir réservé aux dieux et aux femmes. Il aura beau fouailler les entrailles des cadavres pour en imiter à la perfection le système reproducteur, jamais, dans son ventre, ne naîtra le miracle d'un nouvel être. Car les mortels ne font qu'utiliser la magie ; leurs existences sont vides de sens, leur multiplication ne met pas en danger l'équilibre du monde.  
Mais un vampire _est_ la magie. Nevra sait bien qu'un enfant de lui sentirait dans ses veines couler le Sang des Dieux. En venant au monde, le nourrisson augmenterait la quantité de magie présente dans l'univers…

Or c'est là, tous les vampires le savent, la prérogative des dieux.

La carcasse de Marise se secoue de sanglots envieux, et Nevra caresse du bout des doigts son ventre infertile.

* * *

\- Où étais-tu ?!

Le vampire fronce les sourcils. Il vient à peine de passer les portes du QG et déjà, il peut sentir la tension fébrile qui y règne. Miiko s'est précipité vers lui dès qu'elle l'a vu – pas pour la raison qu'il souhaiterait, hélas. La femme-renard résiste encore et toujours à son charme dévastateur…

\- J'étais sorti en ville, assure-t-il en levant les mains devant lui.  
\- Eh bien remets-toi au travail !

Et la chef suprême lui tourne le dos pour foncer vers Karuto.

Nevra fixe sur Keroshane un regard éberlué.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Les Templiers ont attaqué un de nos avant-postes ?  
\- Pire, grimace la licorne. Pendant ton absence, des voleurs sont entrés dans le QG. Karuto nous a prévenus il y a moins d'une heure… On a plusieurs mois de nourriture qui manquent.


	9. Loin - partie 1

Il est un lieu à l'est d'Eel où coule un fleuve que nul n'approche jamais. Les animaux eux-mêmes l'évitent ; ils mourront de soif sur ses rives plutôt que de boire à son eau.  
Seule une peuplade isolée vient encore, les nuits de nouvelles lunes, y jeter en offrande des cadavres si nombreux qu'on croirait voir une colline s'effondrer dans la mer. Tous les morts accumulés lors des vingt-huit ans du cycle lunaire finissent là, à voguer dans ce tombeau à ciel ouvert. C'est une tradition qui remonte à l'Exil et que nul n'oserait remettre en question : après la mort, le fleuve. Ainsi sont les choses depuis les millénaires. On laisse les cadavres crever la surface avec un bruit mouillé, puis la tribu les suit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent. Les femmes réunissent leurs enfants, les hommes surveillent les alentours, et tous repartent craintivement vers leurs terres avant que le soleil se lève.

Nevra y a vécu. C'était il y a longtemps, quand les Elfes des Bois n'avaient pas tous les cheveux bruns et les yeux verts. C'était un temps où les sorcières se promenaient dans les villes et où la dryade qui deviendrait Oracle n'avait même pas vu le jour.  
Il vivait là-bas, plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été ; et il pensait.

Marchant sur l'eau tel un de ces prophètes dont la Planète Originelle raffole, il regardait le courant emporter son lot de chair putréfiée jusqu'à la cascade. L'eau si claire devenait alors un voile rouge, un linceul flottant derrière son macabre cortège. Soudain, la crainte superstitieuse que les peuples des plaines nourrissaient envers le Fleuve Pourpre prenait tout son sens.

Nevra vivait là, plus seul qu'il ne le serait jamais. Parfois, il lui arrivait même d'accompagner la dernière promenade des morts. Il prenait alors place au milieu de la troupe, ses pieds nus évitant agilement les faces décomposées ; et il pensait…

Le grondement de la cascade se faisait entendre dans le lointain. Tout s'accélérait : le courant, le sifflement du vent, le ballet des cadavres comme autant de bouées pour enfants mort-nés. C'était un souffle de vie avant la mort, une dernière parade avant la chute – c'était la fierté du condamné qui monte à l'échafaud la tête haute – et Nevra courait parmi les corps ballottés par les eaux, lui l'immortel qui ne connaîtrait jamais de fin – et il pensait !...

Puis la cascade ouvrait sa gueule avide. Un par un, les cadavres s'y jetaient. Nevra cessait alors sa course effrénée. L'eau quittait ses rougeurs de jouvencelle pour redevenir pâle et froide ; il venait se placer au bord, tout au bord du vide, si près que la gravité lui tirait la jambe avec une insistance joueuse.  
Et il pensait…

* * *

Qu'est-ce que la mort ?

Un humain a dit : _c'est la lampe qui s'éteint quand le jour se lève._

Mortels ignorants ! _La lampe qui s'éteint quand le jour se lève_ ? Mais quel jour est-ce là ? Une fin ! Une destruction ! Une annihilation si complète qu'il ne reste plus rien d'un être qui aimait, pensait, vivait !

Quand Nevra a quitté la Terre, l'Exil n'avait pas encore eu lieu. Fées et humains se mélangeaient sur l'Originelle. Tous étaient mortels, et tous, dans un même élan, _croyaient_ : avec une dévotion aveugle, ils affirmaient que la mort n'était pas une fin. Au contraire ! répétaient-ils à l'envi. Dès qu'ils rendraient leur dernier souffle, leurs dieux les accueilleraient dans des paradis inconnus ici-bas.  
Et Skotoma riait. Naïfs mortels ! Si les dieux voulaient offrir aux êtres un paradis, pourquoi les précipiter d'abord en ce monde ?  
 _Les dieux doivent juger qui de nous est digne d'accéder à la prochaine vie_ , lui répondaient les prêtres.  
Mortels arrogants ! Les dieux ne sont-ils pas créateurs de tout ce qui existe ? Ne peuvent-ils voir le cœur de chacun ? Pourquoi auraient-ils besoin d'un univers pour leur révéler ce qu'ils savent déjà ?  
Non, non ! Cette vie est la seule ; cet univers est unique ! Les mortels sont une flamme qu'éteint le souffle du Temps. Telle est la vérité ! Telle est l'insupportable réalité des choses !

Debout sur le Fleuve Pourpre où coulaient les cadavres, Nevra hurlait.

Mortels imbéciles ! Ne voyez-vous donc pas l'horreur qui vous attend ?  
Mortels obtus ! Ne voulez-vous donc pas vivre ?

* * *

La main qui se referme sur son épaule n'évoque rien tant que la serre d'un oiseau de proie.

Nevra transforme de justesse son rictus victorieux en un sourire poli. Quand il se retourne, son rival est là. Le dos droit, la narine frémissante, Ezarel contient à grand-peine sa fureur.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, articule-t-il à travers ses dents serrées.  
\- Bien sûr. Viens dans ma chambre ; nous y serons plus tranquilles.

Nevra a acquis un savoir encyclopédique au cours de ses siècles d'existence. Il sait, par exemple, qu'une digue bien construite peut résister à une pression de plusieurs centaines de tonnes. Mais qu'on y perce un trou – qu'on laisse à l'eau un unique interstice par où se faufiler – et soudain le gigantesque mur de pierre s'effondre dans un grondement d'orage.  
Le vampire a toujours trouvé cela fascinant. Qu'il envoie une simple pensée lézarder la roche, et le fleuve se jette dans la brèche comme une divinité vengeresse.

Quelle pique, parmi la vaste collection qui s'offre à lui, sera celle qui brisera la digue retenant la rage d'Ezarel ?

\- Allons-y, gronde l'elfe en s'éloignant sans l'attendre.

Nevra le suit. Enfin, songe-t-il, enfin un plan qui porte ses fruits ! Comme prévu, l'humaine est devenue un point faible pour son rival. C'est triste quand on y pense : un elfe altier, l'une des plus puissantes créatures d'Eldarya, s'amourachant de cette enveloppe de chair dénuée de toute magie !  
Ah, l'aveuglement des mortels… Voilà bien quelque chose dont il ne se lassera jamais.

Nevra ferme la porte derrière lui. Sur les murs de sa chambre, le réseau de runes prend vie. _Silence_ , _silence_ , _silence_ , répètent-elles, un unique mot dans une dizaine de langues oubliées des fées, des traits d'encre qui s'entrelacent et enveloppent la pièce dans un cocon insonorisé. Personne ne pourra surprendre leur conversation, à présent.  
Ezarel le sait. Sitôt les runes absorbées par le mur, il abandonne toute prétention au calme.

\- Quel est ton problème avec ma subordonnée ? s'exclame-t-il.

Nevra apprécie sa fougue avec l'œil du connaisseur. Plusieurs mèches bleues sont sorties de sa queue-de-cheval ; elles s'envolent au rythme de ses imprécations, comme un tambour battant la cadence d'une colère qui s'enflamme. Durant une fraction de seconde, Ezarel ressemble plus à un Obsidien qu'à un Absynthe. Nevra se demande si, en passant ses lèvres sur le front de l'autre chef de garde, il y goûterait la saveur musquée de sa fureur.  
Ezarel n'est pas l'un des Sept, non, mais Nevra ouvre volontiers ses draps à quiconque l'intéresse.

Hélas, l'elfe est allé s'acoquiner avec une misérable humaine ; sa magie s'est souillée au contact de cette triste créature. Nul fils des dieux ne voudra plus de lui, à présent. Nevra doute même de pouvoir supporter son contact. Jusqu'où vont ses _affections_ pour l'humaine ?  
L'image de deux corps joints s'impose à lui – la pâleur de leurs peaux sous les yeux indulgents des lunes, leurs souffles qui valsent et s'entremêlent, des mots chuchotés dans l'obscurité…  
Une grimace déforme ses traits. Son copieux déjeuner menace de refaire une apparition. Ezarel, l'un de ses jouets préférés, et cette fille, unis par la chair ?  
Heureusement, la colère de son rival l'arrache à cette répugnante hypothèse.

\- Eh bien, réponds ! s'agace l'elfe.  
\- Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu tant pour cette humaine ?

Mine de rien, cela l'intrigue. Nevra se targue d'être assez lucide pour reconnaître ses fautes, et il doit bien admettre qu'il ne peut s'arroger la responsabilité du couple qui s'est formé. Ezarel et Régine se sont trouvés sans son intervention. L'elfe et la fille ont gravité l'un autour de l'autre comme des étoiles binaires dansant au milieu du vide.

Pourquoi ? Les Fées vivent de magie ; comment l'une d'elles pourrait-elle s'amouracher d'un être qui n'en possède pas ?

Si convoluté soit le chemin, songe-t-il, on en revient toujours au même point : le Sang des Dieux.

\- Ne change pas le sujet ! Tu as une dent contre elle depuis son premier jour ici. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi.  
\- Tu t'inquiètes trop, Eza. Je n'ai rien fait à ta précieuse humaine. Est-ce ma faute si elle se fourre toujours dans les ennuis ?  
\- Te moques-tu de moi ? Je t'ai observé durant la réunion, tu avais l'air beaucoup trop satisfait qu'elle soit envoyée en mission ! Admets-le, c'est toi qui as donné cette idée à Miiko !

Nevra fronce les sourcils. Comment Ezarel a-t-il deviné ? D'ordinaire, il apprécie la perspicacité de l'autre chef de garde ; pas aujourd'hui.

\- Bien sûr que non, réplique-t-il, comme si son agacement ne venait que d'être faussement accusé. Quel intérêt aurais-je à l'envoyer chez les kappas ?  
\- Tu n'aurais plus à la voir. Après tout, sa simple vue t'insupporte, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me l'as dit toi-même. Une _incapable pareille_ , _beaucoup trop laide_ pour entrer dans ta garde, tu te souviens ? Tu te montres parfaitement injuste envers elle, Nevra, admets-le.  
\- Tu divagues, mon ami.

Il devrait en rester là, il le sait. Ezarel ne peut rien prouver ; et puis qui, à Eel, se fierait à une étrangère plutôt qu'au chef de l'Ombre ?  
Il devrait, devrait, devrait…  
Jusqu'à ce que son dégoût, trop longtemps réprimé, entre en éruption pour cracher jusqu'aux cieux une lave de haine. Une colère brutale le prend. Il se sent soudain trembler de fureur. On l'accuse d'injustice, lui, Nevra, fils des dieux et être de magie pure ! Les bords de sa vision se colorent de pourpre. Il ne peut accepter pareille indignité ! Quelle imposture est-ce là ? Comment ose-t-on violer ainsi l'ordre des choses ? _Il_ est un enfant des dieux ; c'est _son_ parti que chacun devrait prendre ! Que cette vermine usurpe la place qui lui revient de droit… Non – cela ne sera pas !

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis injuste, gronde-t-il, pris d'une rage qui le dépasse. C'est vous qui vous agenouillez devant elle sans la moindre dignité !

Et il sait, lui le vampire aux instincts infaillibles, qu'une ligne vient d'être franchie. Au moment même où les mots quittent ses lèvres, le souffle d'un vent venu d'ailleurs l'effleure, comme si un dieu lui murmurait à l'oreille…  
Quoi ?  
Quelles sont ces paroles qu'il devine à peine ?

Un filon d'or a affleuré au milieu du granite ; pendant une seconde, sa véritable nature a fendu son masque de mortalité.  
Ezarel le fixe, une main posée sur sa hanche – là où il dissimule sa dague empoisonnée. Derrière lui, les lourdes tentures de velours avalent la lumière du jour. Seuls quelques rayons audacieux se frayent un chemin jusqu'aux deux hommes qui s'observent en chiens de faïence.

\- Tu n'agis pas comme d'habitude, finit par murmurer l'Absynthe. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Rien. Tout ! Des images dansent dans la mémoire du vampire : le ballet des mortels se dirigeant jour après jour vers le néant ; la Fiole-Monde qu'il aurait pu observer jusqu'au Vertige. Rien n'a changé et tout est différent !  
Les mortels avançant vers la mort. La fiole au liquide chatoyant qui a failli l'emporter dans l'éternité.

Rien n'a changé. Les humains de son souvenir, deux mille ans plus tôt, et l'étincelle de magie qui brûlait en eux…

Et pourtant, tout, oui, tout est différent ! Les souvenirs lui passent devant les yeux comme des volutes de fumée qui s'envolent aussitôt. Tout est différent. Cette Terrienne au prénom royal qui se pavane dans le QG sans avoir _la moindre goutte de magie en elle_ …  
Rien. Tout. Nevra ne sait plus. Pour la première fois, il considère une hypothèse terrifiante : et si Régine n'était pas une anomalie ? Si la vermine qu'il méprise tant n'était pas qu'un simple accroc dans la toile de l'univers ?  
Et si tous les humains avaient perdu leur magie ?  
Mais pourquoi ? Depuis quand ? _Comment_ ? Un peuple peut-il seulement vivre sans la bénédiction des dieux ?  
Il fixe Ezarel sans le voir. Ses pensées sont parties au galop vers des contrées sinistres. Là-bas, les branches se tordent comme des griffes, et l'air s'agrippe à vous comme s'il cherchait à vous étrangler.  
Lentement, Nevra s'embourbe dans le marécage de ses craintes.

Si les humains n'ont plus de magie…

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Nev ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne nous dis pas ?

Le ton d'Ezarel est impérieux. Nevra ne répond pas.  
Sans la bénédiction des dieux, cette fille…

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'énerve l'elfe.

Et puis Nevra s'ébroue. Où était-il ? Son esprit vagabondait dans un enfer lointain.  
Mais maintenant, il _sait_. Ce qui se passe ? L'humaine. C'est encore _elle_. C'est de _sa_ faute si une Fée le soupçonne d'être plus que ce qu'il prétend. Dans la voix d'Ezarel, il n'y a ni la dévotion d'Oëlia, ni le respect que Miiko lui accorde presque à contrecœur. On n'y entend plus qu'incompréhension et méfiance.

C'est de sa faute à _elle_ , misérable petite chose, pathétique humaine, et Nevra est déterminé : il la fera partir.

Soudain, l'évidence le frappe. Oui, c'est la mission qu'il s'est fixée, c'est la tâche primordiale qu'il laissera le détourner de la Question : il poussera l'humaine hors d'Eldarya. Il ne la laissera pas corrompre le peuple des Fées.

* * *

Oëlia lève les yeux vers lui. Elle est adossée contre un chêne dont l'écorce se confond avec sa chevelure. Une feuille se détache pour virevolter autour d'eux ; Nevra l'attrape au vol et s'en sert pour effleurer la joue de la jeune elfe, dans une parodie de tendresse qui n'amuse que lui.  
Oëlia ne rougit pas. Elle le fixe toujours, de ses grands yeux aussi verts que la feuille contre sa peau, pleine de la dévotion paisible des fidèles qui ont remis leur libre-arbitre entre les mains des dieux. Elle ne questionne pas, ne proteste pas, n'exige pas de réponses : elle obéit, c'est tout.

Derrière son masque d'assurance, Nevra s'enivre, gorgée après gorgée, du pouvoir qu'il a sur elle. Comme elle est belle, cette frêle adolescente aux lèvres entrouvertes ! Il voudrait se pencher et, d'une morsure rapide, croquer le fruit de son adoration. Oui, comme elle est belle, cette Bois-Elfe que les apparences ne leurrent pas ! Oh, comme il est doux d'être un dieu !

\- Je dois suivre Chrome et Régine chez les kappas, répète-t-elle docilement.  
\- C'est ça. Fais attention : il ne faut surtout pas que tu sois vue.  
\- Vraiment ? Mais… Alors Chrome n'est pas…  
\- Non.

Elle se mord la lèvre puis détourne les yeux, inquiète de cette nouvelle difficulté dans une tâche déjà délicate. Nevra ne s'en préoccupe pas. Ce ne sera pas la première mission impossible qu'elle réussira, portée par la force de sa foi plus que par un réel talent.

\- Je dois trouver un moyen de suivre Chrome et Régine chez les kappas, reprend-elle. Je dois attendre qu'ils soient partis négocier, puis je dois rompre leurs protections, saborder leur bateau et dissimuler mes traces. Ensuite, je dois aller dans la Vallée aux Nids et récupérer l'éclat de Cristal dissimulé sous la septième pierre à gauche de la Roche aux sowiges.  
\- C'est bien, ronronne Nevra en lâchant la feuille qui retombe lentement jusqu'au sol. Tu as tout retenu. Quand ce sera fait, reviens à Eel et va immédiatement remettre le Cristal à Miiko. Si quelqu'un t'interroge, dis que tu étais en mission pour récupérer ce morceau de Cristal, et que l'ordre venait de moi. Est-ce clair ?  
\- Oui, chef !  
\- Alors vas-y.

Oëlia file comme un vent d'automne. Le bruit de ses pas résonne longtemps aux oreilles du vampire, de petits _tap tap tap_ que n'amortit pas l'herbe trop sèche, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, la distance en avale les derniers décibels. Nevra reste seul à la lisière des bois, en tête-à-tête avec les cigales qui chantent la fin de l'été.  
C'est ici même, un mois plus tôt, qu'il est venu admirer la Nuit Obscure. L'endroit est idéal quand on ne désire pas être vu : une colline stratégiquement placée le dissimule aux indiscrets qui, depuis les hauts remparts d'Eel, auraient la fantaisie de scruter le lointain. Hélas, ce brillant coin de solitude s'est trouvé gâché par la présence ô combien indésirable de la plus basse des vermines – l'ignominieuse humaine, venue briser la noirceur d'une nuit sacrée ! Nevra grince encore des dents à ce souvenir.

Depuis, il s'est trouvé une charmante clairière où conclure ses transactions les plus délicates, à deux pas d'une dryade prête à lui offrir la forêt toute entière, pour peu qu'il assouvisse sa soif dévorante de magie pure. Une goutte de son sang – du Sang des Dieux – à chaque cycle lunaire lui assure la loyauté sans faille de la femme-arbre. Et si, droguée par une magie trop puissante, elle verse lentement vers la folie… Eh bien, ce n'est pas si grave. La dryade est mortelle, de toute façon : qu'elle périsse dans deux ans ou dans mille, quelle importance ?  
Seule une forme de poésie a ramené Nevra ici : comploter contre l'humaine dans le lieu même qu'elle a souillé, l'ironie le séduit.

Nevra sort une nectarine de sa poche et y enfonce les crocs. Le suc lui dégouline sur les doigts, sur le menton, trace des sillons parfumés jusque dans son cou. Il ne fait pas un geste pour l'en empêcher. En ces temps de disette où la nourriture terrestre se vend plus cher que l'or, gaspiller le jus donne au fruit un délicieux goût de débauche. C'est un luxe que Nevra s'offre là, un petit luxe à emporter, un luxe de poche qu'on engloutit en cinq bouchées.

 _Je le mérite_ , songe-t-il. N'a-t-il pas accompli sa bonne action de l'année ? Il vient d'éloigner la fille du QG pour les deux semaines à venir – voire plus, si la chance est de son côté. Privés de son influence néfaste, peut-être les gardiens vont-ils enfin revenir à la raison. Nevra en doute, mais enfin, le ciel est bleu, les cigales chantent, et il mange un fruit mûr à point : c'est un temps propice aux espoirs un peu fous.

* * *

Miiko s'est montrée réticente, au début.

\- As-tu perdu la tête ? Il est hors de question d'envoyer une terrienne dans une ambassade ! Elle ne connaît rien à nos coutumes, c'est une bombe diplomatique !  
\- Voyons, tu la sous-estimes. Ezarel n'arrête pas de dire qu'elle apprend vite.  
\- Ezarel critique le moindre de ses actes quand il est face à elle, et chante ses louanges dès qu'elle a le dos tourné. C'est le moins objectif des juges. Maintenant, si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, va enquêter sur la nourriture volée.  
\- Oh, je n'ai pas terminé. Tu sais, je pense vraiment que ce serait bon pour elle. Elle a passé des mois à Eel, il est temps qu'elle découvre notre monde, tu ne crois pas ?

Dans sa Lanterne, le Feu de Glace s'est agité comme un chien qui sent la colère de son maître.

\- Cesse de me prendre pour une imbécile, a sifflé sa renarde favorite. Le bien de la Garde surpasse celui des gardiens, tu es pourtant le premier à le savoir ! Maintenant, dis-moi _pourquoi_ tu tiens tant à l'envoyer là-bas.  
\- Mais je suis sérieux ! Elle a été élue par l'Oracle, tu as oublié ? Je pense sincèrement qu'il est dans notre intérêt de la préparer pour… ce qu'elle devra faire, quoi que ce soit.

Nevra doit l'admettre : il a mal calculé. Il était convaincu que cette excuse fonctionnerait. Miiko s'est détendue au fil des mois, mais il n'a pas oublié combien elle a dorloté l'humaine, au début de son séjour. Le doigt de l'Oracle, en touchant par mégarde cette abomination, lui a offert une valeur imméritée. En protégeant la fille, Miiko a cru satisfaire la demi-déesse qu'Eldarya révère.  
Mais la femme-renarde, loin de tomber dans son piège, a plissé les yeux et a dardé sur lui un regard méfiant.

\- Fais attention, Nevra. C'est moi qui t'ai fait chef de garde, et je te déferai tout aussi vite si tu persistes à me mentir. Je veux la vérité.

Nevra a contenu son agacement. D'où vient cette soudaine perspicacité ? Cela lui déplaît. Il en a imputé la faute à l'humaine : il ne sait pas trop pourquoi, mais il est sûr que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, c'est d'elle que vient cet énième incident. Des mortels ne suivant pas docilement les plans qu'il a tissés ? Et puis quoi encore ? Des oiseaux volant sous l'eau ? Des faéliens reniant la magie ? Non, non, ce doit être elle. Ce doivent être ses paroles blasphématoires qui poussent les fées à douter de lui.

Et par sa faute à elle, caillou dans les rouages de son éternité, il a dû se résoudre à construire hâtivement un argumentaire bancal.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, a-t-il commencé.

Pendant une seconde, l'éclat glacé du feu bleu a éclipsé celui du Cristal. Nevra a levé les deux mains devant lui, comme s'il concédait la victoire à sa supérieure.

\- Très bien, pas la peine de t'énerver ! Je me disais que peut-être, tu pourrais dire à l'humaine que c'est grâce à moi qu'elle a obtenu cette mission. Ça la mettrait dans des dispositions plus favorables à mon égard. Elle serait plus… réceptive.

Il s'est léché les lèvres de l'air le plus suggestif qu'il puisse invoquer. _Pense à Alajéa à la langue vive, à Hélène aux yeux pâles, à Skri au corps puissant_ , s'est-il enjoint, en repoussant au fond de son esprit le visage hideux de l'humaine.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que Régine soit _réceptive_ ? Tu ne t'intéresses pas à elle, a contré Miiko.

Nevra a fait la moue.

\- Ezarel l'aime bien, a-t-il déclaré comme si cet unique fait expliquait tout.

Et il a observé, alors qu'un goût de bile lui envahissait la bouche, la femme-renarde avaler tout rond son excuse.

\- Tu veux la séduire juste parce qu'Ezarel l'apprécie ? Serais-tu _jaloux_ ?  
\- Absolument pas !

Nevra a fait honneur aux millénaires passés à perfectionner son jeu d'acteur. Dans cette unique exclamation, il a mis _juste assez_ de force, d'indignation et de courroux pour que Miiko lise un _oui_ dans son _non !_ Une duperie au second degré, une spontanéité aussi authentique que les babioles d'un purreko : Aristophane serait fier de son élève.  
La tactique l'a dégoûté. Faire semblant d'avoir envie de cette chose ? Mimer une attirance pour cette anomalie ? Quelle horreur !  
Mais son plan a fonctionné. Miiko a contenu un sourire moqueur.

\- Très bien, a-t-elle finalement déclaré. Je veux bien envoyer Régine sur cette mission. De toute façon, tu ne réussiras pas à la mettre dans ton lit. En échange, je veux que tu détaches Chrome avec elle.

Malgré le soulagement qui l'a envahi, Nevra a fait semblant de réfléchir. Chrome l'enfant-soldat, un de ses meilleurs éléments – un des plus dangereux, aussi. Chrome, l'Ombre si talentueuse que personne, en-dehors de lui-même, Miiko, Leiftan, et probablement Nox, ne sait ce dont il est capable.  
Chrome, le subordonné si fanatiquement dévoué à Miiko que Nevra, tout fils des dieux qu'il soit, doute de pouvoir gagner sa loyauté un jour.  
Peut-être Miiko ne s'est-elle pas complètement laissé berner par son masque de Don Juan.

Bah ! Nevra ne s'en est pas soucié. Que Chrome rapporte à la chef suprême les faits et gestes de Régine ! Pendant que son attention sera concentrée au-delà des mers, sur le Deuxième Continent, lui aura toute la marge de manœuvre qu'il désire au sein même du QG.

* * *

Pourquoi le Cristal s'est-il brisé ?

Nul ne le sait. Il y a bientôt dix ans, à l'aube d'un beau jour d'été, une fissure a couru le long du joyau sacré. Dans la cour intérieure du Premier Palais, la panique s'est répandue comme un essaim de spadels. On a sonné les trompettes, on a appelé la reine, on a sacrifié à la hâte douze des plus belles bêtes du troupeau royal : en vain. Le Cristal a explosé comme une étoile en fin de vie, aveuglant en une fraction de secondes les fous qui osèrent poser les yeux sur lui. Le ciel s'est coloré de rose, de bleu, de lilas – des voiles de magie pure ont dansé entre les nuages.

Nevra sommeillait dans un arbre-lit quand un pressentiment l'a réveillé. Il s'en souvient comme si c'était hier…

 _Sur le Deuxième Continent, la nuit étendait son manteau d'ombre. Tout autour de lui, les elfes dormaient encore. Il avait passé la soirée à mener une joute musicale contre le barde préféré du seigneur local, un certain Daeron dont la renommée grandissante avait rejailli sur le Sire Thingol. Toutes choses considérées, ç'avait été une excellente soirée. Le barde n'avait pas failli à sa réputation. Quand Nevra s'était finalement incliné, un sourire aux lèvres, Daeron avait improvisé un morceau puissant et sublime, une ode à la victoire que ses quelques maladresses rendaient plus belle encore.  
Le Sire s'était tourné vers son consort : _Ah, mon ami ! On parlera de cette ode pendant des siècles !

 _Il se serait mordu la langue s'il avait su qu'au lieu de siècles, le souvenir de l'ode ne passerait pas la nuit. Quand le ciel dégorgea ses couleurs comme un habit mal teint, les frivolités artistiques sortirent de tous les esprits. Les elfes se réveillèrent en sursaut, arrachés au sommeil par la vague de magie qui déferla sur eux._

 _\- Le Cristal ! hurlèrent-ils. C'est le Cristal ! Le Cristal est brisé ! La magie est rompue !_ Nainala maranwë, aica apamë !

 _Confortablement installé dans le creux d'une branche, Nevra leva une main devant lui et écarta les doigts. Le ciel louvoyait comme un banc de poissons-lune ; les étoiles s'éteignaient, avalées par la lumière surnaturelle du Cristal._

 _Dans la cour du Sire Thingol, on n'entendait plus que des pleurs._

 _\- Le Cristal est brisé ! Le fleuve de magie se tarit ! geignit Daeron. Pauvres de nous, comment allons-nous survivre ?_ Qualmë tul ! _Oui, la mort approche !_

 _Ainsi donc, le Cristal était brisé. Nevra étira chacun de ses membres engourdis. Peu de choses parvenaient à le surprendre, et c'était toujours un délice que d'en découvrir une nouvelle. Le Cristal d'Eldarya détruit, son essence disséminée aux quatre coins de la planète ! Qui l'aurait imaginé ? Et sans le moindre signe avant-coureur ! Pas une seule visite de l'Oracle venue prévenir les enfants des dieux de son affaiblissement imminent, pas le plus petit augure leur soufflant à l'oreille la mélopée des tragédies._  
 _D'une pensée, il éloigna le flot de magie pure qui cherchait à se déverser dans ses veines. Il n'était pas une fée, lui. Il n'avait nul besoin d'absorber la magie d'autrui. Que l'énergie orpheline du grand Cristal aille donc nourrir les faéliens au désespoir._  
 _Tout de même, songea-t-il en goûtant dans l'air nocturne la saveur si particulière du Cristal, quelle charmante espèce que les elfes ! Même leurs sanglots d'angoisse avaient le rythme d'un aria._

 _Nevra sourit. Il lui faudrait trouver l'Oracle : la demi-déesse pourrait sans doute expliquer ce capharnaüm. Avait-elle volontairement entaillé son joli caillou de lumière ? Ou bien l'attaque venait-elle d'un de ses nombreux ennemis ? Au fond de lui, le vampire pria pour que sa deuxième hypothèse soit bonne. Cela serait si intéressant ! Quelle espèce, sur Eldarya, pouvait réunir un pouvoir assez grand pour surpasser celui de l'Oracle ?_

 _Daeron se lança dans un chant endeuillé ; en tournant la tête, Nevra aperçut le Sire Thingol, ses mains tenant celle de son compagnon, le visage plus pâle que les perles jumelles qui brillaient à leurs poignets._

 _Les elfes comptaient parmi les plus puissants des peuples féeriques. Sans source de magie à laquelle s'abreuver, ils dépériraient vite. Leur panique était compréhensible, quand on la voyait sous cet angle._  
 _Nevra soupira. De toute évidence, même son espèce favorite pouvait faire preuve d'une idiotie intolérable. Quand l'un des Oreilles-Pointues allait-il remarquer l'évidence ?_

 _-_ Quildë ! _s'écria soudain quelqu'un. Silence, vous tous ! J'ai conscience que l'alcool a embrumé des esprits déjà peu gâtés par les dieux, mais vos geignements me fatiguent._

 _\- Ezarel ! rugit le Sire. Notre pire crainte s'est réalisée ! Comment oses-tu te moquer ainsi du_ nuruhuinë _qui plane sur nous ?  
\- Allons, doux sire, rétorqua Ezarel – car c'était lui, l'elfe aux cheveux bleus et à l'arrogance déjà légendaire –, apaisez vos craintes. Vous n'êtes pas un savant, nous n'en avons eu que trop de preuves, mais même vous devriez savoir que la magie ne disparaît jamais._

 _Ah, se dit Nevra. L'insolence dont faisait preuve cet alchimiste surdoué n'était donc pas une coquille vide : il y avait bien une miette d'intelligence sous les longues mèches bleues qu'il voyait flotter dans la brise._  
 _Un vent d'espoir souffla sur les elfes._

 _\- Il est possible, poursuivit Ezarel d'un ton léger, je dirais même plus : il est probable que nombre d'entre vous ne survivent pas à la crise qui s'annonce. Mais la magie du Cristal n'a pas disparu. Elle s'est juste…_

 _Il désigna l'immense clairière d'un geste du bras._

 _\- … Dispersée. D'ailleurs, ne la sentez-vous pas ? Ne vous pique-t-elle pas la peau comme si elle cherchait à s'introduire en vous ? Accueillez-la avec gratitude : bientôt, vous serez reconnaissant de toutes les réserves que vous vous serez constituées._  
 _-_ Findëluin _a raison._

 _Tous les regards se tournèrent immédiatement vers le compagnon du Sire Thingol. Même Nevra se haussa sur un coude pour mieux voir la couche seigneuriale. Le frêle elfe ne parlait jamais ; il se contentait d'ordinaire d'un sourire et d'un geste de ses mains si fines pour se faire comprendre. Quel besoin avait-il d'employer un moyen de communication aussi vulgaire que les_ _mots, quand son_ melindo _, son cher Thingol, se chargeait de parler pour deux ?_

 _Au-dessus de leurs têtes, les voiles de lumière avaient dévoré la nuit. L'aube usurpée apparaissait à l'ouest._  
 _Dans la cour sylvestre, un silence de catacombe s'était écrasé sur les elfes._

 _-_ Huorë _. Ne perdons pas espoir, ajouta doucement le consort. Le_ celwëcuil _sera reconstitué._

 _\- Melian, tendre ami, comment pouvez-vous savoir cela ?_

 _Au milieu des arbres, chacun retint son souffle. Seul Nevra laissa un rictus moqueur courir sur ses lèvres. Serait-il possible que le Sire Thingol ignorequi, exactement, il avait pris pour conjoint ?_

 _\- Je le sais, affirma tranquillement Melian. Je le sais comme je sais que les lunes se lèveront ce soir, que la pluie tombera et que les bourgeons écloront._ Tana selma en Ainu _._

Tana selma en Ainu _. Telle est la volonté des dieux, traduisit Nevra._

 _Ce fut plus fort que lui : un hoquet lui échappa, puis un second, et soudain, un rire le prit qui le secoua tout entier. Au milieu de la clairière silencieuse, le son résonna avec la force d'un blasphème. Les elfes se tournèrent vers lui, colère et désapprobation dans leurs yeux en amande. Nevra n'y prêta pas attention._

 _La volonté des dieux, oui ! Ah, Melian, quel phrasé ! Quel intéressant choix de mots !_

 _Des larmes d'hilarité perlèrent au coin de ses yeux._ Tana selma en Ainu _! Charmant, Melian, charmant !_

 _Et son rire monta, monta, monta jusqu'à la cime des arbres-lits qui parsemaient la clairière, monta jusqu'aux cieux dansants, monta jusqu'aux étoiles qu'on ne distinguait plus…_

 _\- Si notre invité a fini de se ridiculiser, j'aimerais finir._

 _Nevra cessa de rire. Lentement, ses yeux d'argent se tournèrent vers l'arrogant qui osait l'insulter ainsi._

 _\- Qu'as-tu dit, petit elfe ?_

 _Ezarel soutint son regard._

 _\- J'ai dit que j'aimerais finir. Cela vous pose-t-il un problème,_ rimbë _Nevra ? Ou tenez-vous tant à interrompre si grossièrement les assemblées d'autres peuples ?_

 _\- Qualifiez-vous souvent de_ grossiers _les hôtes que vous insultez,_ nessa _Ezarel ?  
\- Seulement quand…  
\- Assez, les interrompit le Sire. Ezarel, tiens ta langue. Quant à vous, _rimbë _Nevra, comprenez qu'un grand malheur vient de s'abattre sur nous.  
\- Votre hilarité fut des plus malvenues, valeureux rival, déclara le barde Daeron.  
\- Peu digne de notre hospitalité ! ajouta une grande elfe rousse._

 _Nevra ignora les commentaires des Oreilles-Pointues. Ses yeux trouvèrent ceux de Melian, les accrochèrent ; un éclair de compréhension passa entre les deux êtres._

 _\- Veuillez m'excuser ! s'exclama Nevra en s'extirpant de la branche-lit._ Anin apsene _, ce n'était qu'un rire nerveux. Cette tragédie nous touche tous, quelle que soit notre race. Continuez ! Je jure de me tenir coi._

 _\- Agréable promesse, commenta Ezarel. Mes sœurs, mes frères, comme je vous le disais : la magie ne disparaît pas. Le Cristal ne peut pas être annihilé. N'est-il pas évident que, tout comme il a été brisé, il peut être reconstruit ? La tâche qui nous échoit est la suivante…_

 _Nevra laissa la voix de l'elfe altier le bercer. Intéressant personnage, cet Ezarel. Il faudrait garder un œil sur lui._

* * *

Alajéa fait la moue. C'est un exercice qu'elle maîtrise à la perfection. Les coins de sa bouche bleue s'affaissent ; ses jolis yeux roses se fixent sur une rune luisante ; ses oreilles pointent vers l'arrière. A chaque fois, Nevra s'en émerveille. Comment se fait-il, songe-t-il, que lui qui d'ordinaire s'ennuie si vite ne puisse se lasser de cet air boudeur ? Le charme enfantin de la jolie sirène est plus fiable qu'une horloge. S'il le lui demande, acceptera-t-elle de mourir avec cette jolie moue imprimée sur ses traits ? Il l'enfermera dans la glace et passera des années à la contempler, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, au détour d'une seconde, il comprenne le secret de cette expression.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, dit-elle finalement, inconsciente des désirs morbides que son amant entretient. Régine ne se mêle pas au reste de la garde. Nevra, est-ce que…  
\- Une seconde. Comment peut-elle ne pas se mêler aux autres Absynthes ? Elle passe son temps dans vos laboratoires !

Alajéa ne lui tient pas rigueur de l'avoir interrompue. Quoi qu'il fasse, elle ne lui en veut jamais. Sait-elle qu'à chaque offense qu'elle supporte, Nevra n'a que plus envie de voir jusqu'où il pourra la pousser ?

\- Les labos de sucre ne sont pas assez bien pour elle, renifle la sirène en calant sa tête sur l'épaule nue du vampire. C'est pour ça qu'on ne la croise pas. Même mes amis des labos de mélasse disent qu'elle ne vient jamais les voir ! C'est une snob, conclut-elle fermement.

Nevra visualise rapidement la hiérarchie de l'Absynthe. Tout en bas, les novices qu'on envoie faire des commissions sur le marché ; au-dessus, les labos de sucre ; encore plus haut, les labos de mélasse, et enfin, les labos de sirop. Au sommet de la pyramide trône le mythique laboratoire d'Ezarel, le labo de miel, objet des fantasmes inavoués de la plupart des savants d'Eel.

\- Mais elle n'est là que depuis un an, songe-t-il à voix haute. Comment pourrait-elle avoir déjà accès aux labos de sirop ?

Alajéa se presse contre lui dans un bruit de draps froissés, le bras de Nevra enserrant sa taille.

\- Tu sais, on raconte qu'elle ne va même pas aux labos de sirop. C'est Olga qui m'a dit ça – elle a entendu Miranyë et Guy en parler dans un couloir. Il paraît…

La sirène marque une pause.

\- En fait, lâche-t-elle, je me demande si je vais te le répéter. Qu'est-ce que tu me donnes en échange ?

Nevra fronce les sourcils. Le fleuve de sa patience, découvre-t-il, a atteint un embranchement. Un ruisselet s'en est détaché pour courir à travers les plaines : c'est là toute la bonne volonté qu'il est prêt à consacrer à l'humaine.  
Sa main remonte jusqu'au sein nu d'Alajéa. La sirène gémit doucement, puis pousse un cri de douleur : Nevra a pincé son téton sombre jusqu'à y laisser une trace d'ongle.

\- Ne joue pas avec moi, la prévient-il d'une voix grave. Que t'a dit Olga ?  
\- Que Régine travaille dans le labo de miel ! geint Alajéa. S'il te plaît, tu me fais mal !

Nevra la lâche.

\- C'est bien, la félicite-t-il en flattant son sein meurtri. Continue à voir ce que tu peux apprendre sur elle, veux-tu ?  
\- Oui, oui, c'est promis. Je ne l'aime pas du tout.  
\- Moi non plus, l'assure Nevra.

Le labo de miel – le laboratoire personnel d'Ezarel et de ses capitaines, où sont menées les expériences les plus délicates. Seule la salle du Cristal est mieux protégée que cette vaste pièce sombre.

A quoi peut bien travailler l'humaine, dans le secret du plus privé des laboratoires ?

Nevra ferme l'œil. Un frisson le parcourt.


	10. Loin - Partie 2

La saison chaude s'éloigne comme ces bottes de foin que les enfants font rouler au bas des collines : d'abord lentement, en butant sur chaque caillou, puis de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que même en courant à toutes jambes, les gamins n'arrivent plus à les rattraper.

Le soleil hésite, incertain, déversant des rayons qui effleurent à peine les remparts blancs. Une brise taquine les crowmeros puis repart vers le sud. La pluie va et vient, va et vient, dans un mouvement de balancier qui donne le tournis aux habitants des plaines. _C'est pas un peu fini, ce manège ?_ se plaint-on dans les chaumières. _Décidez-vous, vous autres là-haut !_

Et puis un matin, Eel se réveille sous une épaisse couche de nuages. Un vent froid se faufile sous les portes : c'est _yávië_ qui s'introduit jusque dans les cœurs. Ça y est, la saison chaude est passée. On ajoute un châle sur les épaules et une chaise supplémentaire à la table du petit-déjeuner ; elle restera vide, comme le veut la tradition, prête à accueillir l'invité indésirable qu'on ne peut chasser.

 _Yávië_ , c'est ainsi que les peuples elfiques l'appellent – sauf les elfes des bois qui s'accrochent encore à l'antique nom d' _iavas_. A l'autre bout du Troisième Continent, les nains préfèrent _wemon_. Quant à Nevra, il se surprend parfois à murmurer _métoporon_ , et le mot, en quittant ses lèvres, laisse derrière lui un goût d'ancienne Grèce.  
Le reste d'Eldarya, moins porté sur la linguistique, se contente d' _automne_. C'est un bon mot, ça, un mot solide, éprouvé par des millénaires d'utilisation. Mieux encore : c'est un mot ramené de la Planète Originelle d'où toute vie est issue. Les fées sont de grandes romantiques qui s'accrochent à ces miettes d'héritage.

Pourtant, si on lui demandait son avis, Nevra confesserait que ce choix l'a toujours mis mal à l'aise – comme un vêtement de seconde main dont on arrive à fermer les boutons, mais qui ne s'adaptera jamais tout à fait à la carrure de son porteur. On ne peut, songe-t-il, plaquer un même mot sur deux choses fondamentalement différentes. L'automne de l'Originelle est une saison à part entière. Le _yávië_ d'Eldarya n'est qu'une charnière, un fil qui sépare les deux grandes saisons, une frontière tracée dans le sable que les vents de _hrívë_ effaceront bientôt. Eldarya ne sera jamais l'Originelle. Après des siècles d'exil, il serait temps que les fées s'y résignent.

 _Yávië_ est une période propice à la mélancolie. On fait le deuil des espoirs de soleil ; chacun se lamente comme s'il venait de vivre sa dernière saison chaude. Pour certains, ce sera le cas. Nombre d'habitants se rappellent soudain de l'existence d'une vieille tante ou d'un voisin malade qu'ils doivent aller saluer. On n'entend plus guère de rires ; les enfants eux-mêmes, ces joyaux d'innocence, se laissent happer par la morosité ambiante. Ils n'y peuvent rien. Les nuages omniprésents pèsent sur tous les esprits. Une semaine plus tôt, on savourait chaque heure qui passe ; à présent, on détourne les yeux face aux horloges. Le mouvement incessant des aiguilles rappelle aux faéliens ce qu'ils ne savent que trop bien : la saison froide arrive. Sur un monde fragilisé par la perte du Cristal, elle sera redoutable.  
Une étrange fébrilité, pourtant, finit par s'emparer d'Eel. Chacun attend ce que tout le monde redoute. La ville ressemble à une armée guettant un ennemi qui ne vient pas. Car _yávië_ n'est qu'un passage, un prélude à la saison obscure - _hrívë_ , _rhîw_ , _weman_ , ou simplement _hiver_. La tension est à son comble, les gardiens ont fort à faire pour calmer les esprits échauffés. Au fil des jours, les fées en viennent à souhaiter l'arrivée de la saison tant redoutée. Que l'hiver se montre, que l'ennemi se dévoile ! Tout est préférable à cette incertitude qui les ronge !

Avec _yávië_ vient le vent, des bourrasques inlassables qui s'élancent dans les plaines pour s'écraser contre les remparts. Nevra aime ces rafales qui soufflent à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Il a pris l'habitude de se promener sur la plage pour les laisser courir dans ses cheveux. Dès qu'il le peut, il y emmène Alajéa ; l'inconfort manifeste de la sirène le charme. Elle se tortille pour échapper aux vagues qui viennent lécher ses jolis pieds dorés, elle louvoie entre les gouttes que la brise amène jusqu'à eux, elle grimace en entendant le cri des gaéliands.  
Nevra l'observe sans dissimuler sa fascination. Alajéa, la sirène qui déteste la mer… Il ne peut résister à l'attrait d'un tel mystère. Existe-t-il un ange qui abhorre le ciel ? Une dryade qui exècre la terre ? Jamais, durant ses périples, Nevra n'a rencontré pareille anomalie. Non, Alajéa est la première – la seule. Comment, oui, comment parvient-elle à vivre tout en haïssant sa nature ?

Et Nevra s'interroge, alors que le vent attise la houle comme un dresseur provoquant un blackdog : comment peut-on haïr ce qui nous caractérise ? Pourrait-il, lui le vampire, lui l'immortel enfant des dieux, détester la magie au cœur de son essence ? L'idée est risible !  
Une bourrasque se précipite dans le tissu de ses vêtements. Sa chemise gonfle comme une voile ; pendant une seconde, il a l'impression d'être une trière échouée sur la plage. Puis le vent, cet amant volage, se détourne, et Nevra lève la tête pour observer les cieux nocturnes.

Haïr la magie – quelle curieuse lubie ! Rien n'est plus sacré que le Sang des Dieux. De cela au moins, il peut être sûr.

Le vent fouette les vagues ; la mer gronde et se cabre ; Alajéa serre les poings. Nevra inspire.

La magie est sacrée. Telle est la pierre d'achoppement qui soutient tout ce qu'il est.

Mais tout de même, se dit-il en offrant sa veste à la sirène : comment peut-elle haïr la mer ?

* * *

Eldarya a peu de proverbes qui lui soient propres. Lors du Grand Exil, les fées ont amené dans leurs bagages tout un fatras de bons mots et de dictons que les natifs d'Eldarya ont tranquillement intégrés aux langues locales. Certains sont restés inchangés : l'oisiveté demeure la mère de tous les vices, et quiconque a eu affaire aux purrekos prend douloureusement conscience qu'un _tiens_ vaut mieux que deux _tu l'auras_. D'autres se sont adaptés à leur nouvel environnement avec l'aisance de caméléons lexicaux. On est fou comme un lamulin, on prend garde au manaa qui met le feu aux poudres, et surtout, on ne vend pas la peau de l'ocemas avant de l'avoir tué.

Parmi les rares dictons originaux, il en est un que les enfants avalent avec le lait de leur mère : _vent d'automne, jamais n'abandonne_. Les vieilles le marmonnent quand le vent fait trembler les vitres, les meuniers le fredonnent en contemplant les bras de leurs moulins, les marins le lâchent avec résignation. Vent d'automne, jamais n'abandonne.

La salle du Cristal est pleine à craquer. Miiko peut se permettre des accès de colère quand elle est seule avec ses officiers, mais face à plus de la moitié des gardiens, elle doit rester calme et digne.

Nevra sourit. Osera-t-il en profiter ? Quelle question ! Bien sûr que oui.

\- Vent d'automne…

Il n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus : _jamais n'abandonne_ , complètent mentalement les fées, et Miiko serre le manche de sa Lanterne avec tant de force que ses phalanges deviennent plus blanches que du papier. Elle est à bout de nerfs et il vient de franchir la frontière de ce qu'elle est prête à tolérer. Ses yeux bleus le harponnent, lui crachent des promesses de larmes et de douleur. _Tu vas souffrir_ , jure-t-elle silencieusement, _dès que nous serons seuls._  
La cicatrice qui déforme le ventre de Nevra le démange. Son sourire s'agrandit ; un croc blanc accroche la lumière du Cristal. Il éprouve une jouissance rare à faire sortir la terrible femme-renard de ses gonds.

La baie vitrée tremble sous l'assaut d'une bourrasque particulièrement violente.  
Vent d'automne, jamais n'abandonne.

\- Nevra a raison, annonce Valkyon. Les bateaux des kappas ne sont pas assez résistants pour naviguer par ce temps.  
\- Si Chrome n'avait pas perdu notre bateau à nous… grommelle quelqu'un.  
\- Peut-être que c'est Régine, dit un autre.  
\- Silence !

Les murmures s'apaisent. Personne ne veut affronter le regard impérieux de Miiko. Leur chef se tourne vers Ezarel, debout à côté d'elle sur la plate-forme érigée à l'ombre du Cristal.

\- Ils ne réussiront pas à rentrer par bateau, très bien. Mais tu es certain que Régine ne peut pas boire une potion de sironomajie pour faire le chemin sous la mer ?  
\- Sûr et certain, confirme l'elfe. Les potions magiques n'agissent pas sur les humains. Pas sur elle, en tout cas. Nous avons essayé.  
\- Chrome pourrait revenir, déclare Geoffroy depuis le contingent des Ombres. Il prend la potion, il laisse Régine sur le Deuxième Continent, il nage jusqu'à Eel et il continue ses missions. Quand l'automne sera passé, Régine n'aura qu'à emprunter une barque aux kappas.  
\- Bien sûr, répond Ezarel d'une voix plus sucrée que son miel adoré. Laisser une humaine sans magie et sans arme se débrouiller seule sur un continent inconnu, quelle _excellente_ idée. Elle n'aura aucun mal à ramer jusqu'au Troisième Continent – après tout, ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait _jamais navigué auparavant_.

Geoffroy ouvre la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, la referme ; le ton trop calme d'Ezarel est presque aussi effrayant que les colères de Miiko.

Une fois de plus, Nevra est pris au dépourvu par l'affection que son jouet favori – son joli rival, tout de blanc et bleu vêtu – manifeste pour l'hideuse créature qu'Eel a accueillie en son sein. Cela n'a pas de sens. Cela ne répond à aucune logique. Comment le premier des Absynthes peut-il s'être abaissé au niveau de cette fille ?  
Si Ezarel s'était entiché d'Olga ou d'Ykhar, Nevra n'aurait pas hésité à montrer sa surprise : quoi, un Elfe Altier se liant à une lutine, à une brownie ? La différence entre leurs espérances de vie n'est qu'une des multiples raisons d'éviter une telle union. Convoler avec un être moins béni que soi, se condamner à des siècles de deuil ! Quel étrange choix !

Oui, si Ezarel avait fait grâce de ses faveurs à Olga ou Ykhar, Nevra aurait tenté de l'en dissuader. Mais à une humaine ? Pire – à une humaine dénuée de toute magie, plus infirme encore que les hommes et femmes de ses souvenirs ?  
On peut, songe le vampire, détourner un rival du mauvais chemin sur lequel il s'engage. La tâche est mille fois plus ardue quand ce rival s'avance d'un pas ferme vers la folie pure et simple.  
Car c'est de cela qu'il s'agit, Nevra n'en doute aucunement : d'une folie, de la marque d'un esprit dérangé. Le manque de magie a-t-il déréglé l'âme de son cher rival ? Peu probable. Ezarel vit à l'ombre du Grand Cristal, comme eux tous. Dans tout Eldarya, ils sont les moins susceptibles de souffrir du manque de magie. Alors _pourquoi_ ?  
La réponse doit être plus simple. Ce doit être elle, cette répugnante courtisane qui, avec un art inexplicable, a tissé sa toile autour d'une des plus nobles créatures parmi les mortels.

Nevra garde un sourire plaqué sur son visage. Sous le calme trompeur d'Ezarel, il distingue ce que nul autre ne voit : une angoisse irrépressible qui confine à la panique.

\- Chrome et Régine emprunteront une barque au peuple kappa dès que l'automne sera fini, déclare l'elfe avec fermeté. En attendant, on pourra bien se passer d'eux.

Et Nevra réalise, fasciné, qu'Ezarel a _peur_. De quoi ? Est-ce la crainte de perdre l'humaine ? Mais il la perdra – oh, il la perdra ! Les siècles s'étirent devant l'Elfe Altier ; la fragile humaine, elle, n'a que des décennies. Il la perdra bientôt, et l'attrait pervers qu'elle exerce sur lui disparaîtra…  
Non. Nevra se fige. La peur qu'il perçoit est trop diffuse. D'ailleurs, Miiko est en train de confirmer la décision de son subordonné ; les gardiens à leurs pieds se soumettent aux ordres de la chef suprême. Régine ne restera pas seule sur le Deuxième Continent. Non, il en est certain : la crainte qui émane de l'elfe à sa gauche a une toute autre origine. Mais laquelle ?

Le timbre doucereux de Leiftan interrompt ses réflexions.

\- Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour discuter d'un problème autrement plus grave.

La foule retient son souffle. Nul besoin d'être devin pour savoir ce qui hante les esprits. En tendant l'oreille, Nevra peut entendre des ventres gronder.

\- La nourriture volée, confirme Leiftan. Malgré l'enquête menée par la garde Ombre, elle n'a pas pu être récupérée et les coupables nous sont encore inconnus.  
\- Les sorcières, accuse quelqu'un à voix basse.  
\- Bien sûr que non, c'est sûrement les Templiers…  
\- Les coupables, répète paisiblement Leiftan, sont encore inconnus.

Nevra sent plus qu'il ne voit le parcours que trace le regard vert de l'Etincelant. Il suffit de suivre les rougeurs gênées qui empourprent les joues des gardiens. Leiftan, aussi aimable que l'océan un jour de beau temps, peut réduire le plus aguerri des Obsidiennes au silence. Il n'y a guère que lui-même, Miiko et – étonnamment – Valkyon qui ne se laissent pas démonter par le sourire paisible du jeune homme.

\- L'enquête se poursuit. Cependant, chaque heure qui passe diminue la probabilité de retrouver la nourriture, et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être affamés pendant la saison obscure.

Nevra sent un frisson d'extase le parcourir à ces mots. Il sait ce que le capitaine des Etincelants va annoncer – il était présent quand Miiko a fait son choix. Mais se l'entendre confirmer devant plus de la moitié de la Garde…  
Les mortels peuvent le surprendre, mais ce ne sont jamais que des irritations temporaires. En définitive, _ses_ désirs l'emportent toujours.

\- Nous avons donc pris la décision d'envoyer un détachement sur Terre pour reconstituer nos réserves.

Des voix s'élèvent aussitôt. Approbation, refus, suspicion : la marée des opinions roule jusqu'au bas de l'estrade alors que le vent, au dehors, poursuit son assaut insensé ; et ce tapage discordieux, ce tumulte incontrôlable, ce tintamarre assourdissant rebondit contre les mille facettes du Grand Cristal jusqu'à ce que la salle ne soit plus qu'un vaste chœur indigné que les murs contiennent à peine. Même à trois, Ezarel, Valkyon et Leiftan ne peuvent dominer cette clameur soudaine. Au milieu du vacarme, Nevra exulte ; Nevra triomphe !

Puis l'éclat surnaturel du Feu de Glace vient aveugler la cohue.

\- Silence ! tonne Miiko.

Et le silence se fait. Les gardiens se taisent, aussi sonnés que si un éclair avait explosé devant eux. Tous se rappellent soudain pourquoi c'est Miiko – Miiko, et non Leiftan, Ezarel ou Valkyon – que l'Oracle a élue pour diriger sa Garde.

\- Nous sacrifierons une pièce du Grand Cristal pour ouvrir un portail vers la Terre, affirme la femme-renard de cette voix terrible qui n'admet nulle contestation. L'équipe qui partira sera choisie avec soin afin de maximiser nos chances de réussite. Cette mission n'échouera pas. Suis-je claire ?

Des murmures confus flottent parmi les quatre contingents – une équipe choisie avec soin ? Mais sur quels critères ? Ceux qui seront choisis pourront-ils refuser ? Ceux qui veulent en être pourront-ils se porter volontaires ? Et…

\- Suis-je claire ? rugit Miiko.

Sa voix claque comme un fouet : un instinct venu du fond de leurs tripes jettent les gardiens dans un garde-à-vous impeccable.

\- Oui ! entend-on partout dans la salle.  
\- Alors rompez !

Et Nevra sourit, indifférent au regard méfiant d'Ezarel, parce que Miiko a dit _choisie avec soin_ et _maximiser nos chances de réussite_ , et qu'il sait, de cette certitude absolue que partagent les vampires et les dieux, qu'il a gagné.

Il a gagné.

Le départ de l'humaine n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

* * *

La salle s'est vidée. Valkyon a renvoyé ses Obsidiennes à l'entraînement ; Ezarel a emmené ses Absynthes jusqu'aux laboratoires. Les Etincelants sont partis d'eux-mêmes, avec la discipline de soldats d'élite, et les Ombres se sont glissées hors de la pièce dans le même mouvement.  
Nevra ne les a pas suivis. Le sourire aux lèvres, il fixe Miiko et ses yeux de glace, Miiko qui tient toujours ses promesses, Miiko dont la main reste serrée autour du manche de sa précieuse Lanterne.

Leiftan les observe, incertain. Lui d'ordinaire si placide s'ouvre comme un livre : doit-il rester ? Doit-il partir ? Il hésite ; il s'interroge ; ses émotions dansent sur le beau visage dont il use comme d'un masque. Puis le vent redouble d'ardeur : une bourrasque siffle contre la baie de verre qui les protège du monde extérieur, et avec elle s'enfuit ce rare instant de faiblesse. Leiftan cesse ses atermoiements. Il recolle les morceaux de son sourire brisé, jette un dernier regard à celle qui ne le voit pas, et sort de la salle sans se retourner.

\- Tu es dure avec lui, commente Nevra en fixant la porte close. Il t'adore, tu sais ?  
\- Leiftan est mon second. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut désirer de plus.

Nevra ramène son œil gris sur Miiko. Le visage de la femme-renard ressemble au tableau maladroit d'un enfant qu'on aurait laissé jouer dans l'atelier d'un peintre. La moitié droite est aussi bleue et froide que la peau d'un géant des neiges, alors la moitié gauche danse et chatoie comme une toile mouvante. D'un côté la Lanterne, de l'autre le Cristal. La puissante Miiko paraît bien petite au milieu des deux artefacts – juste un canevas de peau sur lequel se déversent des torrents de couleurs.  
Même les plus puissants des mortels ne sont que cela : des mortels. Des jouets entre les mains des dieux.  
Miiko plisse ses yeux de glace.

\- Il est mon second. Rien de plus.

Nevra sourit. Si elle le répète une troisième fois, peut-être parviendra-t-elle à s'en convaincre. Qui sait ? Si elle le répète sept fois, un esprit malicieux sorti des anciens contes transformera peut-être ses mots en réalité – sept, après tout, est un chiffre magique. Peut-être sera-t-elle débarrassée des affections gênantes de son vieil allié…  
Mais Miiko ne se répète pas. Nevra s'amuse de la voir si mal à l'aise, elle que ni le sang, ni la mort ne rebutent. Il y a une poésie indéniable dans ces amours à sens unique. Réalise-t-elle que l'infime rougeur de ses joues la trahit ? Elle sait ce que désire Leiftan ; elle n'ignore rien de la cruauté dont elle fait preuve. Et pourtant, Nevra n'en doute pas, elle le niera jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

\- Menteuse, dit-il avec affection.

Et Miiko disparaît.

Aussitôt, Nevra recule. D'un geste fluide comme une eau vive, il dégaine ses dagues juste à temps pour bloquer le crochet de la Lanterne qui, sinon, aurait arraché son cache-œil. S'il y a une chose que Miiko déteste encore plus que d'être taquinée pendant les réunions, c'est d'être mise face à des vérités inconfortables. Nevra vient de faire les deux en moins d'une demi-heure ; il a lancé l'appât et la femme-renard le lui a arraché des doigts. A présent, seule la violence lavera l'affront, et tant mieux ! Car c'est là une violence que tous deux appellent de leurs vœux.  
Le Sang des dieux chante dans ses veines alors qu'il avance, pare, contre – Miiko jette dans le combat toute la frustration des derniers jours. Sa rage cathartique se déploie, aussi superbe que les plumes d'un paon : elle l'agresse avec une sauvagerie qui tuerait les plus jeunes Obsidiennes.

Voilà pourquoi Miiko ne se bat jamais qu'en privé. Voilà pourquoi elle ne participe pas aux sessions d'entraînement. Qui, en la voyant avancer tel un ouragan furieux, croirait que cette femme est assez stable pour diriger la Garde ? Elle est un nuage d'orage sur le point de crever, prête à déverser sur le monde le déluge qui les noiera tous. Elle est un être si gonflé de magie que Nevra s'étonne qu'elle parvienne à survivre ; elle est une anomalie, une simple hybride montée trop haut sur l'échelle du pouvoir, une brownie partie vers des sommets où l'air est si rare qu'elle aurait dû s'asphyxier.

Et pourtant elle vit ! Oh, comme elle vit ! Miiko se démène dans sa rage tempétueuse ; elle gronde, elle rugit, elle explose de magie glacée, et Nevra sourit comme un dément alors que le Feu bleu l'engloutit. Splendide, cette femme est splendide ! Elle danse sur la frontière qui sépare les mortels des enfants divins. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, Nevra la pousserait du côté de l'éternité. N'appartient-elle pas à la race glorieuse des immortels ?

Le vampire se penche, se relève, lance un couteau qui vient mordre une longue mèche noire. Il lui semble voir quelque chose : un frémissement dans la toile du réel…  
Pendant une fraction de seconde, il se laisse distraire par ce chatoiement inattendu. Miiko voit la faille, s'y élance ; elle le pousse sur la défensive. Peu importe ! Nevra a _vu_. Une invitée d'honneur vient de les rejoindre. Ils sont trois dans la salle, à présent, et Miiko, armée de sa Lanterne, égale presque les deux autres. L'Oracle est là, arbitre invisible de leur duel.  
Une magie aux teintes pastelles effleure Nevra. C'est un avertissement, il le sait, et l'idée lui arrache un rire incrédule. Que craint la demi-déesse ? Qu'il blesse celle qui règne en maître sur la Garde ? Allons ! Miiko est un joyau ; Miiko est plus précieuse encore que le Feu qu'elle manie ! Miiko est une mortelle qui frôle l'immortalité à chaque fois qu'elle combat.

L'Oracle veille sur son élue comme une amante jalouse. C'est que les dryades, comme les hybrides, ne montent pas bien haut sur l'échelle du pouvoir… La demi-déesse se reconnaît-elle dans celle qu'elle a choisie ? Une dryade, une femme-renard, maniant toutes deux un pouvoir infiniment supérieur à celui que leur naissance leur accorde. Une dryade, une femme-renard ; la première, un millénaire plus tôt, a quitté sa prison mortelle. Qu'en sera-t-il de la seconde ? Les dieux, dans leur sagesse, lui accorderont-ils le don de l'éternité ?  
Sous l'œil gris de Nevra, le futur se déroule. Des milliers de combats semblables à celui-ci ; des mèches de soie noire coulant entre ses doigts ; des chemins qui se séparent et se rejoignent, qui s'entremêlent comme les branches d'un vieil arbre régnant sur la forêt…

Ce fantasme lui plaît. Si Miiko devenait immortelle, s'ouvrirait-elle à lui ? Lui parlerait-elle du temps où elle vivait à l'ombre de la mort ?

Lui raconterait-elle ce que c'est que de transcender sa nature ?

L'Oracle ne veut rien lui dire. Mais Miiko, sa chère Miiko… Sa puissante Miiko à la magie volatile, le laisserait-elle pénétrer dans ses secrets ? Lui donnerait-elle la clef du temple ?

Nevra se souvient des prêtresses d'antan. _Initie-moi_ , prie-t-il en lâchant une dague pour agripper le bras de Miiko à main nue. _Apprends-moi !_

Miiko hoquette puis se reprend, abandonne sa Lanterne qui s'écroule au sol, oubliée. Sur leurs peaux pâles fleurit un jardin d'hématomes arc-en-ciel ; le combat d'armes devient combat de corps.

Nevra s'y jette avec une extase désespérée. _Révèle-moi le Mystère que tu renfermes !_

* * *

Les vampires n'aiment pas le soleil. Les étoiles sont aussi splendides de loin qu'elles sont agaçantes de près : c'est une évidence, comme de dire que l'hélium est plus lourd que l'hydrogène. Seul un idiot refuserait de l'admettre – les mortels, bien sûr, ne comptent pas. Qui prendrait en considération l'opinion d'un être vieux d'une poignée de siècles à peine ?  
Mais les vampires, eux, le savent. Le soleil est _agaçant_.

La magie est l'Energie première. Toute énergie n'est donc, par voie de fait, que magie dégradée. Pourquoi tant de créatures s'activeraient-elles durant la journée, sinon pour profiter de la magie qu'émettent les astres locaux ? La lumière, la chaleur sont autant de variantes du Sang des Dieux que les soleils déversent avec une générosité insouciante.

Pour les mortels, c'est une aubaine. Ils s'accrochent à ce cadeau du ciel avec une adoration qui confine à l'idolâtrie : y a-t-il un seul peuple qui n'ait pas, à un moment de son histoire, révéré l'astre du jour ?  
Nevra lève son poing fermé. Il en sort un doigt : Hélios, bien sûr, la personnification du soleil.  
Un deuxième : Râ.  
Un troisième : Sól, fils de Mundilfari. Après des siècles à l'ombre d'Yggdrasil, Nevra connaît bien les mythes des neuf mondes.  
Un quatrième : Huitzilopochtli, divinité aztèque du soleil.  
Un cinquième : Utu, le soleil sumérien.

Nevra observe sa main ouverte. Il est allongé sur l'herbe verdoyante, profitant du souffle de vent qui fait bruisser les feuilles des grands chênes. Les arbres tendent vers lui des branches aux pointes tordues ; sans nul doute, ils cherchent à attraper l'intrus qui s'est glissé en leur sein. La tâche est vaine. Nul ne peut capturer un immortel.  
Il y a quelque chose de mauvais dans l'air, une odeur de pourriture sucrée qui part de la clairière pour venir imprégner ce coin de la forêt.  
Nevra sourit en levant un second poing. Mithra, Shamash, Belenos, Sūrya, Amaterasu : cinq doigts se dressent comme des étendards.

Quelle que soit la planète sur laquelle ils veillent, les vampires n'aiment pas le soleil. Les étoiles ressemblent à ces parents surprotecteurs qui, à force d'amour, finissent par étouffer leurs enfants. Elles ne se contentent pas d'offrir leur magie ; non, elles insistent, elles poussent et protestent et n'imaginent pas qu'on puisse refuser leur don. Quel manque d'éducation ! Les vampires ne veulent pas de cette magie galvaudée. Ils sont enfants des dieux ; la seule magie qui leur soit nécessaire est celle dont ils sont faits. Que les étoiles aillent déverser leur cadeau sur une espèce consentante !

La stupide humaine s'est montrée surprise que Nevra supporte la lumière du jour. Ignorante créature ! Rien ne peut tuer un vampire ; tout au plus subit-il un léger inconfort que le temps emporte dans ses flots.

Nevra grogne en laissant retomber ses bras. Penser à cette fille l'a agacé. L'envie de détruire le prend. Il tourne sa tête jusqu'au tas sur sa gauche : l'heure est-elle arrivée ? Oui, sans doute. La montagne de nourriture commence à s'écrouler ; les fruits pourrissent, le pain rassit, l'extravagant festin ne nourrit plus que les vers. Il est temps de faire disparaître les preuves.  
Un geste de son poignet fait naître un feu aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune. Lentement, la flamme grignote son banquet décadent. Aucune fumée ne s'échappe ; le feu avale tout, bocaux en verre comme sachets en plastique, avec une indifférence vorace et terrifiante. Les flammes grandissent et se multiplient alors que les arbres qui ceignent la clairière reculent leurs branches dans un concert de craquements funestes.

Lentement, le feu engloutit la nourriture volée.


	11. Illusion - partie 1

Pourquoi ne pas la tuer ?

Les nuages s'amoncellent, Eel s'endort et Nevra s'interroge.

Pourquoi ne pas tuer l'humaine ? Insignifiante créature, pathétique vermine qu'elle est ! Pourquoi ne pas la tuer et en finir ? Le monde n'en serait que plus beau.

Il y a dans cette solution une simplicité qui le charme. Un éclat de magie – non, mieux : un coup de dague – et la fille s'effondrerait à ses pieds, là où est sa place. L'agaçant caillou qui se promène dans les rouages de la réalité serait expulsé vers le Néant. Adieu, répugnante humaine ! Adieu ; ou plutôt _aux dieux_ !

Là, hélas, est la faille dans son raisonnement. L'abject parasite a commis le crime suprême : celui d'exister sans dépendre de magie. Comment punir infraction si abominable ? Nevra n'ose se faire juge de pareille offense. Car qui, sinon les dieux, peut imaginer un châtiment à la hauteur d'une telle faute ?

Exister sans magie ! Ah, l'intolérable injure ! Nevra étouffe de rage à cette simple pensée : comment peut-elle souiller de sa présence le rêve des dieux ? Qu'elle périsse ; qu'elle disparaisse ! Qu'elle parte hors de l'Espace et avant le Temps ! Puisque son être a refusé le don de la magie, qu'elle quitte l'univers que les dieux ont créé ! Qu'elle s'exile au-delà de…

Nevra ouvre grand son œil gris. Que…

Au-delà de…

Souffrance. _Que m'arrive-t-il ?_ Brutale, soudaine souffrance ! Il veut hurler mais son corps, sa bouche, sa gorge ne lui répondent plus !

De…

L'œil – l'œil ! Nevra recouvre l'usage d'une main : d'un geste vif, il arrache son cache-œil et cherche à tâtons un miroir. Mais il n'est pas dans sa chambre – de longues secondes s'écoulent avant qu'il ne s'en souvienne. Autour de lui, le vent se jette parmi les arbres ; les branches craquent, les feuilles s'envolent, un minaloo sauvage hurle.  
La douleur fait un nouvel assaut. Nevra se courbe comme un arc. On a enfoncé un fer chauffé au rouge dans son orbite gauche, on y a versé un acide qui le ronge, on y a plongé les doigts pour transformer son œil invalide en une bouillie cristalline – il souffre ! Pourquoi souffre-t-il ? Ô dieux, pourquoi ce châtiment ?

L'humaine ! L'humaine, c'est sa faute ! Il pensait à elle ; c'est son évocation qui a amené la douleur ! Il pensait que… que…  
Le souvenir coule entre ses doigts comme une fumée de fleurs.  
Il…  
Que pensait-il ?  
Au-delà ?...

Non. Tel un berger perdu dans la tempête, Nevra rassemble avec peine ses idées vagabondes.  
Il pensait à _elle_ , oui ; et il se disait qu'elle commet le plus impardonnable des crimes en refusant le don des dieux. Et… qu'y avait-il d'autre ?  
Ah ! Cela lui revient. Bien sûr ! Il songeait que, tout immortel qu'il soit, cette offense dépasse sa juridiction. Les dieux puniront la fille, voilà au moins un fait indubitable. Nevra est patient ; il attendra. Ses divins parents lui offriront la revanche qu'il désire.  
Voilà ce qu'il pensait ! Il le jure, il en fait le serment, aucun blasphème n'a traversé son esprit ! Il ne songeait qu'à la haïr – qu'à accomplir au mieux la volonté de ses créateurs !  
Oh, que la douleur cesse ! Il le promet sur ce qu'il a de plus précieux, sur la magie dont il est fait !

Le miracle advient. Le vent redouble d'ardeur mais la douleur, elle, ruisselle loin de lui comme un poison lavé par la pluie. Nevra recouvre ses sens. Il lève une main devant son œil gauche : sur sa paume, l'éclat des runes projette une lueur bleutée.

A plusieurs mètres de lui, une branche craque et se rompt.  
Le vampire ne bouge pas. Cette souffrance… C'est l'humaine, l'humaine ; il doit la haïr, il le doit…

Mais pourquoi ?

Une terreur soudaine l'agrippe. Non ! Nul ne peut questionner la volonté des dieux. Que la douleur ne revienne pas ! Il la haïra ! Il la chassera d'Eldarya ; son plan est déjà en place. Que la nuit lui en soit témoin : il a tout fait pour la pousser hors de ce monde !  
N'a-t-il pas volé la nourriture indispensable à la survie des fées ? N'a-t-il pas ainsi contraint Miiko à organiser une expédition sur l'Originelle ? N'a-t-il pas soufflé à l'oreille de la renarde que _Régine_ , leur humaine de compagnie, connaît son monde mieux que quiconque ?  
Elle partira sur Terre : de cela, le vampire s'est assuré. Et une fois là-bas… Elle y restera, car c'est dans la nature d'une humaine – une humaine _sans magie_ – que de retourner vers la Terre. La fille peut se croire élue par l'Oracle, mais dès qu'elle posera un pied sur sa planète, tout en elle lui hurlera d'y rester. Régine ne luttera pas contre sa nature.  
La certitude qui emplit Nevra est celle, absolue et irréfutable, que les dieux insufflent parfois à leurs enfants. Bientôt, la vue de cette sinistre créature lui sera épargnée.

Il la haït. Personne ne peut se défaire de l'emprise des dieux ; nul n'a le droit de rejeter la magie. Il la haït, haït, haït…

 _Comment est-ce possible ?_ murmure cette voix qui refuse de se taire. _Comment peut-elle vivre sans la bénédiction des dieux ?_

* * *

Plus d'un conte met en garde les jeunes fées contre la tentation de l'immortalité. S'approprier par un rituel ce que seuls les dieux peuvent offrir ! Ah, l'impardonnable hubris ! Les conséquences d'un tel acte ne peuvent être que tragiques. Voyez, enfants des fées, ce qui advient à quiconque tente de braver les décrets célestes ! Tout ce qui vit doit mourir. La chute de Bellérophon ne vous a-t-elle rien appris ?

Oui, les contes d'avertissement pullulent comme les vers sur un cadavre. Nevra en connaît des dizaines. C'est un genre de passe-temps, pour lui qui n'aura pas de fin, que d'écouter de tels éloges de la mort.  
Comme elles sont étranges, songe-t-il, ces créatures condamnées à périr qui chantent les louanges de leur sentence ! Et le vampire de s'interroger : jusqu'où peut-on pousser l'absurdité ? Si l'on perçait l'œil gauche de chaque fée, verrait-on fleurir des sages clamant qu'un œil suffit bien ? Que seuls les orgueilleux en désireraient deux ?

Parmi ces contes innombrables, il en est un particulièrement populaire à Eel. On l'appelle _Le faery fortuné_.

 _Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain, un jeune faery qui ne manquait de rien. Il possédait tout ce qu'un cœur vertueux puisse désirer. Ses parents étaient aussi honnêtes qu'aisés ; sa santé était de fer ; sa chance égalait celle des valurets. Il était doté en sus du plus séduisant minois de la région et d'un charme à faire fondre le cœur des demoiselles.  
Pourtant, le jeune faery n'était pas heureux. Ces dons avaient gâté son tempérament : au lieu de remercier les dieux, il en était venu à s'attribuer le mérite de ses succès. Son petit village n'était plus assez grand pour contenir des ambitions toujours plus folles. Bouffi d'orgueil, il décida de partir afin de se forger une destinée qui, il n'en doutait pas, se révélerait grandiose. Ses parents tentèrent bien de le retenir, mais le faery n'écouta point leurs sages conseils. Un beau matin d'été, il partit sur les routes, armé seulement d'une épée et de sa magie._

 _Il songea d'abord que seul un exploit digne des plus grands héros prouverait sa valeur. Il parcourut donc le Troisième Continent en quête d'un monstre à occire, et finit par ouïr la rumeur d'un dragon qui nicherait au cœur même d'une montagne, dans une tanière couverte d'or et de joyaux._

 _« N'ayez crainte, braves gens : le dragon ne me résistera pas ! »_

 _Ainsi fut-il : le dragon tomba sous son épée._

 _Le jeune faery fut accueilli en héros dans le village qui bordait la montagne. Pourtant, cela ne lui suffit point. L'orgueil le dévorait toujours : il ne trouva nulle satisfaction dans les acclamations de la populace._

Héros, je ne serai point ! _décida-t-il donc._

 _Il songea ensuite que seul un royaume digne des plus grands rois prouverait sa valeur. Il parcourut donc le Deuxième Continent en quête d'un pays à diriger, jusqu'à entendre parler d'une principauté déchirée par une terrible guerre de succession._

 _« N'ayez crainte, braves gens : je mettrai fin à la guerre et unirai votre pays ! »_

 _Ainsi fut-il : grâce à l'aide du peuple que ses belles paroles avaient gagné à sa cause, il remporta la guerre._

 _Le jeune faery fut accueilli en héros dans la capitale. Pendant un temps, il régna, mais cela ne suffisait toujours pas. L'orgueil affermissait son emprise sur cette âme : il se lassa même du faste de sa cour et des éloges de ses courtisans._

Prince, je ne serai point ! _décida-t-il à nouveau avant de repartir sur les routes._

 _Il songea enfin que seule une femme digne des plus grands amants comblerait le vide de son cœur. Il parcourut donc le Premier Continent en quête d'une moitié qui le compléterait. Sa renommée le précédait : on lui indiqua vite que la plus belle femme du Continent, la seule, assurément, qui soit digne de lui, était la fille du roi, la princesse fée. Mais le roi était un père jaloux qui avait juré de n'offrir la main de sa fille qu'à l'homme le plus sincère, le plus vertueux, le plus généreux qui soit._

 _« N'ayez crainte, braves gens : j'épouserai la princesse ! »_

 _Ainsi fut-il : par la grâce des dieux et des nombreux dons qui lui avaient été accordés, il parvint à convaincre le roi._

 _Le jeune faery fut accueilli en héros à la cour. Il séduisit la princesse fée et gagna son cœur. La beauté sans pareille de sa nouvelle épouse, ses mille attraits, son inégalable bonté lui donnèrent d'abord l'illusion qu'il avait enfin trouvé la fin de son périple ; mais l'orgueil ne connaît point de repos. Avant longtemps, il ne regarda plus sa femme que comme un énième objet d'ennui._

Amant, je ne serai point ! _décida-t-il encore._

 _Une nuit de nouvelles lunes, le jeune faery profita de l'obscurité pour quitter la capitale du royaume. Il savait que le roi remuerait ciel et terre pour retrouver son gendre perdu ; il s'en alla donc en mer, sous les flots profonds, jusque dans les eaux où règnent les sirènes. Celles-ci lui firent bon accueil._

 _« Nous voyons si rarement des gens de là-haut, dirent-elles, et vous avez sûrement mille aventures à nous conter ! »_

 _Le faery conta donc, et les sirènes se réjouirent d'entendre si palpitante épopée. Pendant trois jours et trois nuits, il conta ; mais au bout de son récit, il demanda à se retirer et s'interrogea._

 _« J'ai occis un monstre digne des plus grands héros ; j'ai dirigé un royaume digne des plus grands princes ; j'ai épousé une femme digne des plus grands amants. Pourtant, rien ne m'a donné satisfaction. Vingt ans ont passé depuis que j'ai quitté le village de mes parents, et je crains de mourir avant d'avoir achevé ma quête. »_

 _Cette pensée lui était insupportable. Une irrépressible angoisse l'envahit. « Ah, que ne puis-je vivre éternellement ! » s'exclama-t-il._

 _C'est alors qu'une ondine lui apparut. Sa peau était aussi claire qu'une eau pure, ses cheveux aussi sombres que les fonds marins. Elle dirigea vers lui un regard froid comme les mers du Nord. Quand sa voix s'éleva, mélodieuse et terrible, le faery sentit un voile de givre lui enserrer le cœur._

 _« Faery béni des dieux, toi dont la bonne fortune a fait l'envie des moindres gens, j'ai entendu ta requête. Par trois fois tu as failli : tu as abandonné ta famille ! Tu as abandonné le pays que tu dirigeais ! Tu as abandonné l'épouse qui t'a choisi ! Faery à la fortune imméritée, je te maudis ! Par le pouvoir que les dieux m'ont conféré, j'exauce ton vœu : tant que l'orgueil vivra dans ton cœur, tu ne mourras point. Tu ne connaîtras nulle délivrance ; le repos éternel t'échappera. Tu ne feras que vivre, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, ton âme bouffie de suffisance apprenne l'humilité. Alors seulement, la grâce de la mort te sera accordée. Alors seulement, tu seras libéré de ma malédiction ! »_

 _Sur ces mots, l'ondine aux yeux glacés disparut._

 _Le faery haussa les sourcils. « Quelle étrange créature ! » songea-t-il en regardant l'endroit où l'ondine s'était tenue. « Elle qui dit me maudire, voilà qu'elle m'accorde le présent que mon cœur désirait ! »_

 _Un être plus sage aurait laissé la méfiance peser sur son jugement : rien n'est plus dangereux que le cadeau d'un dieu ! Mais le faery fortuné, rendu téméraire par une chance imméritée, ne questionna point le loup dans sa peau de mouton. Plutôt que de chercher les conseils des sirènes avisées, il s'abandonna dans une vie de luxure. Sous la surface des eaux, il laissa les ans couler entre ses doigts comme le vin au fond de sa gorge ; ce furent des décennies de fêtes, de liqueurs et de douceurs charnelles, une apothéose décadente digne des empires perdus.  
Mais l'orgueil est une hydre aux mille têtes qui ne s'endort jamais tout à fait. Un beau matin, le faery fortuné se sentit comme un vide au creux de la poitrine._

 _« Je dois repartir, dit-il aux sirènes en larmes. Mes amies, ces années passées parmi vous furent parmi les plus exquises de mon existence ; mais le devoir m'appelle et je ne puis m'y soustraire. Allons ! Adieu, et que les dieux vous veillent ! »_

 _Les sirènes lui rendirent son salut et le regardèrent s'éloigner. Quand le faery fortuné creva la surface des flots, un soleil radieux brillait sur le monde._

 _« Ah ! s'exclama-t-il, comme il est bon de respirer à nouveau ! »_

 _Il décida d'abord de retourner voir son épouse d'alors. Pendant sept jours et sept nuits, il chemina à travers le Premier Continent jusqu'à atteindre la capitale. Hélas, quand il entra dans la cour, rien ne lui fut familier : ni l'emblème gravé au-dessus du trône, ni l'homme assis dessus, ni même l'uniforme des gardes qui l'escortèrent hors de la ville.  
Des siècles s'étaient écoulés : sa femme était morte et la dynastie régnante s'était éteinte avec elle._

 _Le faery fortuné sentit avec étonnement son cœur se serrer._

 _« Peut-être ai-je aimé cette femme, songea-t-il tout haut. »_

 _Il décida ensuite de retourner voir le royaume dont il avait été prince. Pendant sept jours et sept nuits, il voyagea, jusqu'à atteindre le Deuxième Continent. Hélas, quand il arriva sur les terres où s'était étendu son palais, il n'y trouva que cendres. Un paysan qui passait par là lui parla de la peste, des fosses creusées à la va-vite et des espoirs mourant à peine plus vite que les enfants. On avait parqué les pestiférés entre les remparts, dit-il d'une voix encore lourde de peine, et on avait déchaîné sur la ville la fureur du feu grégeois._

 _Le faery fortuné sentit avec étonnement une larme couler sur sa joue._

 _« Peut-être ai-je aimé ce royaume, songea-t-il tout haut. »_

 _Il décida enfin de retourner voir le village qu'il avait sauvé du dragon. Pendant sept jours et sept nuits, il traversa la mer, jusqu'à poser le pied sur le Troisième Continent. Hélas, quand il retrouva l'endroit où il avait occis le dragon, nul villageois reconnaissant ne l'accueillit : un ermite qui vivait là lui expliqua qu'un par un, les habitants avaient quitté la campagne pour se rendre dans une nouvelle ville en pleine expansion, une cité brillante qu'on appelait Eel._

 _Le faery fortuné sentit avec étonnement sa respiration se hacher._

 _« Peut-être ai-je aimé la gloire, songea-t-il tout haut. »_

 _Alors, n'ayant plus ni épouse, ni royaume, ni gloire, il s'assit au sol et regarda le ciel. Il avait aimé ces trois choses : à présent, il pouvait le voir. Mais le temps qui lui avait révélé son affection lui en avait aussi volé les objets. Son épouse était un squelette, son royaume des cendres, sa gloire une fumée._

 _Un grand vide s'ouvrit dans le cœur du faery fortuné._

 _« Cruelle ondine ! A présent je comprends : à quoi bon vivre, si c'est pour vivre seul ? Me voilà étranger en mon pays ! Vestige d'une ère révolue ! Condamné à n'être plus qu'un mythe dans une prison de chair ! Ah, ondine, quelle folie fut la mienne, et dans quels abysses d'angoisse mon orgueil m'a jeté ! Mon cœur se trouve empli de regrets : que ne puis-je revenir en arrière pour rejeter ton don ! »_

 _A peine avait-il fini sa lamentation qu'un portail de lumière s'ouvrit face à lui. L'être qui en sortit portait sur son front le diadème d'une déesse._

 _« Vous ! s'exclama le faery, car au milieu de ce visage pâle, il avait reconnu les yeux froids de l'ondine.  
\- Moi, répondit-elle. »_

 _Le faery fortuné tomba à genoux._

 _« J'ai compris mes fautes, dit-il, la tête basse. En refusant de remercier les dieux pour leurs dons, j'ai commis le péché d'orgueil. Quel que soit le châtiment que vous m'infligerez, je m'y soumettrai ; nul ne pourra plus douter de ma dévotion.  
\- Faery malheureux, je ne désirais que ton repentir sincère. Cela, je l'ai obtenu. Souhaites-tu que soit levée ma malédiction ?  
\- Oui ! s'écria le faery. Pitié, oui ! Laissez-moi rejoindre les miens : ma femme, mes sujets, et la famille que j'ai abandonnée !  
\- Qu'il en soit ainsi, dit la déesse, et d'un geste du doigt, elle ôta le maléfice. »_

 _Aussitôt, le faery tomba en cendres. Le temps l'avait rattrapé : vieux de plusieurs siècles, il était mort sur-le-champ. Son âme s'éleva dans les cieux pour y retrouver ceux qu'il avait aimés ; là-haut, ils l'accueillirent et pardonnèrent ses errements._

 _Le faery fortuné avait enfin trouvé le bonheur._

* * *

Skri ne sait pas renoncer.

Cela, plus que tout le reste, intrigue Nevra. Quel que soit le combat, si désespérée soit l'issue, la grande femme est incapable de plier l'échine. C'est à croire qu'à sa naissance, un esprit farceur attendit qu'elle se redresse pour verser du métal en fusion le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La vie trempa son acier dans les larmes, et depuis, aime à penser le vampire, Skri ne peut s'incliner sous peine de se rompre.  
C'est un genre de malédiction, suppose-t-il, que cette obligation d'être forte. Sur le champ de bataille ou entre les draps, elle ne sait que se battre, Skri ; et quand elle se bat, elle ne sait que gagner.

Nevra a appris à perdre avec grâce.

Les premiers temps, elle l'a manié avec l'admiration jalouse que suscite chez les défigurés la vue d'une peau intacte. Ses mains calleuses l'ont parcouru, l'ont caressé, l'ont mémorisé avec une ardeur douloureuse. Skri a exploré à travers lui des désirs à jamais perdus.  
Nevra l'aurait laissée faire, fasciné par la beauté de son désespoir, s'il n'y avait eu Marise. Mais Skri, si puissants soient ses regrets, n'égalera jamais la démence amère de la vieille elfe. Alors Nevra l'a dirigée ailleurs, vers des mers inexplorées, vers des émotions qui n'avaient pas encore rejoint sa collection d'âmes. Elle a toujours été forte, Skri, mais il s'est offert à elle comme une meule à laquelle affûter sa lame.  
Elle l'a adoré pour cela.

Skri a la violence inscrite dans les bosses de sa gueule couturée. De son œil gauche perpétuellement veiné de rouge à la trace pâle qui affaisse un coin de sa bouche, de la cicatrice qui fracture son nez à la peau brûlée qui dévore sa joue, son visage est une œuvre d'art, un masque d'horreur à la perfection révulsante que Nevra peut contempler des heures durant. Autrefois, elle le laissait faire. Sa pommette droite et le haut de son cou, uniques zones encore intactes sur le carnage qu'est sa figure, prenaient des rougeurs de pucelle juste éclose. Elle avait des timidités de fillette, la monstrueuse guerrière, des pudeurs grotesques qui faisaient rire Nevra aux larmes.

Puis l'acier dans son dos lui grimpa sur les côtes et vint enchâsser son cœur. Skri se lassa du ridicule. Un beau matin, elle interrompit son examen d'une poussée qui envoya le vampire s'écrouler sur les draps. Elle saisit son cou d'une main, appuya l'autre sur sa hanche jusqu'à faire fleurir des hématomes bleutées, et se jeta sur lui pour plaquer son corps contre le sien. Nevra se souvient de la paume comprimant sa trachée et du rictus sauvage de Skri ; il se rappelle de la douleur, brutale et délicieuse, et de l'étincelle furieuse dans l'œil valide de son amante.  
Il se rappelle avoir jeté de l'huile sur le brasier.  
Skri s'est consumée dans les flammes d'une rage que rien ne pouvait calmer. Elle a hurlé sa rancœur à la face d'un monde indifférent, prisonnière d'une tempête qui ne s'apaiserait jamais ; et Nevra a levé les yeux pour regarder, au-dessus de lui, cette femme brûlant comme une étoile, trop vite et trop fort.

Nul ne peut résister à la fascination du feu. 

* * *

La salle du Cristal éclate de lumière. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, un soleil vient de naître, immense et superbe, et ses rayons nouveau-nés découvrent le monde avec une joie innocente. Oh, comme le blasphème est sublime ! Ils ne sont qu'une vingtaine dans la vaste pièce, et tous sentent leurs cœurs se gonfler face à l'infinie tristesse du spectacle qui se déroule devant eux. Un morceau du grand Cristal est en train de mourir. Une goutte de la magie du monde va rejoindre le cycle des incarnations.  
Oh, comme cette tragédie est belle ! Nevra sent une larme couler sur sa joue ; il ne fait pas un geste pour l'essuyer.

Le portail brille d'une lueur qui confine au divin.

\- Dépêchez-vous ! s'exclame Ezarel.

Il se tient au centre du cercle rituel, agenouillé sur les runes qui recouvrent le sol. Ses mains tremblent ; des étincelles d'énergie pure crépitent le long de ses avant-bras, répandant tout autour une odeur d'ozone qui vous prend à la gorge. Dans le second cercle, Nevra voit le portail fluctuer : l'arc-en-ciel pâlit, soudain timide, et Miiko aboie un ordre qui sort les gardiens de leur transe. Avec un cri inarticulé, Ezarel plaque ses mains sur la dalle. Le portail reprend vie.

\- Passez !

Karenn se jette dans l'ouverture. D'autres gardiens suivent – un, deux, quatre, petites silhouettes avalées par la lumière du Cristal – puis Geoffroy attrape Régine par le col et bondit à son tour.  
Avec un rugissement de douleur, Ezarel ramène ses paumes contre sa poitrine. Le portail s'éteint comme une bougie qu'on souffle.

Nevra recule d'un pas, les jambes coupées. Un chant s'élève dans le lointain, une clameur trop grave pour l'ouïe des mortels qui l'entourent ; elle vole sur les ailes du vent. _Oh_.  
Il a réussi. Pourquoi cela le surprend-il autant ? L'humaine a quitté Eldarya. Le monde s'apaise, se réduit à la mélopée victorieuse qui lui parvient depuis l'horizon. A travers la vitre, derrière la forêt, on aperçoit les couleurs de l'aube.  
Pendant un instant, Nevra se calme.

Puis une tension brutale le secoue ; une joie féroce l'envahit. Il a réussi ! Jusqu'au bout, il a douté, certain qu'un caprice du destin enchaînerait la vermine à Eel ; jusqu'à la dernière seconde, il a craint de voir ses plans échouer ! Mais la volonté des dieux a triomphé. Nevra laisse un rictus euphorique déformer ses traits. Eldarya appartient aux dieux ! Qu'Ezarel fixe comme un amant transi l'endroit où le portail s'est tenu : son jouet terrien ne reviendra pas ! Jamais plus une créature sans magie ne souillera Eel de sa présence. De toute éternité, jusque dans le Vertige, Nevra traquera la corruption humaine !


	12. Illusion - partie 2

L'avez-vous vu passer ? Pardonnez-moi, bon sire : c'est que je suis pressé et ce gredin creuse l'avance. L'avez-vous vu passer ? Il n'a pas plus de dix ans, avec la peau rosée et les fesses toutes rondes. Alors, l'avez-vous vu ?

Oh, soyons donc maudit ! Vous, gente dame, vous devez l'avoir vu : ce fieffé chérubin attire tous les regards ! Il galope comme le vent. Je le poursuis depuis bien longtemps. Sur ses talons, j'ai traversé maints lieux étranges, espérant toujours que l'endroit l'intriguerait assez pour qu'il daigne marquer la pause. Point tant de chance, hélas, pour le pauvre bougre que je suis ! Hôpital, caserne, boulangerie, rien n'a freiné sa course folle. Regardez : mes souliers sont encore tout enrobés de farine !  
Mais vous détournez le regard et reprenez votre chemin. Peu vous chaut que je piétine ! Allons ! Sans doute l'avez-vous vu filer et comptez-vous garder pour vous le souvenir de ses boucles blanches.

Et vous, petite fille ? Basse comme vous êtes, je ne vous avais pas aperçue. Vous me fixez avec vos grands verts : sans nul doute, vous savez quelque chose. Venez donc dans mes bras, charmante enfant – vous êtes toute légère ! Vraiment, votre sourire m'apaise ; laissez-moi vous faire tournoyer comme une jolie princesse. Vous riez ! Ah, quel son adorable : on croirait entendre tinter un grelot ! Dites-moi, mignonne, l'avez-vous vu passer, ce sacré garnement ?  
Comment ? Votre doigt rose désigne une ruelle crottée. Cela ne me plaît guère : il a décidément l'art de trouver les endroits les plus inattendus. Mais on ne peut rien lui refuser, à cet enfant-là. Vous comprendrez en grandissant.  
Il me faut repartir.

Cette ruelle est bien sombre ! Je risquerai de m'y égarer. Eh, vous là-bas, dites-moi : je cherche un vif indiscret. L'avez-vous vu passer ?

Avez-vous vu passer le bonheur ?

* * *

Comme le Cristal est sublime ! Il transforme la lueur blafarde des lunes en un chatoiement aux mille couleurs ; il attire les rayons pâles et leur insuffle une vie chamarrée. La lumière s'égare dans ses vallées translucides, ricoche sur ses pics, se fait voile scintillant pour danser autour de lui. Au cœur des sombres nuits d'hiver, il brille tel un joyau d'espoir. Faut-il que les dieux soient bons, s'émerveille le vampire, pour offrir à leurs serviteurs pareille œuvre ! Nevra pourrait contempler le Cristal des heures durant. Assis en tailleur sur les dalles crevassées, il ôte ce qui le dissimule : sa cape coule au sol en un fleuve d'étoffe sombre, son haut part se froisser dans un coin de la salle, ses brassards relâchent leur étreinte sur ses avant-bras. Une peau nacrée se dévoile. Nevra reste là, le torse dénudé, en communion avec la magie dont il est fait et celle, éclatante, qui tourbillonne autour du Cristal.  
Au-delà des fenêtres, une mer d'encre se déploie jusqu'à l'horizon.

Il est en paix, lui le fils des dieux. La saveur du devoir accompli lui laisse un goût de miel sur les lèvres. _Miel de tournesol_ , songe-t-il en les humectant ; et il accorde une pensée à Ezarel et à son obsession sucrée.  
L'elfe se tient droit comme une lance, ces derniers jours. Il vibre d'une tension qui ne demande qu'à exploser et dont il ne sait comment se débarrasser – car lui, le premier des absynthes, n'envisage même pas l'exutoire du combat. C'est un tort, juge Nevra. La violence angoisse les faibles comme elle apaise les forts.  
Ezarel retient, retient et ne relâche pas. Il empeste une crainte sournoise que l'immortel ne parvient pas à analyser. Cela le frustre plus qu'il ne veut l'admettre : de quoi cet alchimiste surdoué pourrait-il avoir peur ? Redoute-t-il tant de perdre son amante ? Nevra en a connu, des amitiés qui supportaient l'assaut des siècles, des amours qui brûlaient comme un soleil, mais cette étrange terreur n'y ressemble en rien. C'est incompréhensible.

Sauf si… L'idée le charme : sauf s'il fait fausse route. Sauf si la crainte d'Ezarel n'a rien à voir avec l'humaine. Oh, ce serait délicieux ! Sa répugnance n'aurait plus lieu d'être. Et si ce n'était pas pour cette créature sans magie que l'Elfe Altier tremblait ? Eel est prospère, certes, mais les temps sont incertains. Des menaces par dizaines rôdent autour de la cité aux mille éclats. Peut-être l'une d'elles a-t-elle attiré l'attention du chef de l'Absynthe.

Pourtant, pourtant…  
Nevra se mordille la lèvre. Pourtant, c'est une peur diffuse qui hante les pas d'Ezarel. Un nuage, pas un éclair ; un filet, pas une lance. Plus il y réfléchit, plus le vampire éloigne l'hypothèse d'une menace directe. Il ne flaire pas d'adrénaline dans le sillage de son adorable rival.

Alors qu'est-ce ?

Nevra n'a jamais senti ce genre d'appréhension vague qu'autour d'un seul gardien – ou, plus précisément, d'une seule gardienne. Karenn, la Mordue contemplant, au loin, les arêtes tranchantes de la folie. Karenn virevoltant dans le QG et papillonnant d'un groupe à l'autre, avec ses sourires qui sonnent faux et sa vaine tentative de loger dans le temps qui lui reste toutes les expériences qu'elle ne pourra pas vivre.  
Là est sans doute le pire : elle ignore le délai qui lui est accordé. Qui sait ? Peut-être l'a-t-elle déjà dépassé. Peut-être devient-elle folle sans le réaliser, emportée par le venin d'une magie trop pure, et se réveillera-t-elle un jour en sentant le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Ces cauchemars la hantent ; elle rit trop fort, elle oublie de dormir, elle s'agite comme un feu follet. Nevra se demande si, en bougeant sans cesse, elle espère empêcher ses fantômes de l'étrangler par derrière.  
Bien sûr, il sait, lui, qu'elle n'est pas encore folle. Mais un autre enfant des dieux a jugé bon de condamner Karenn au supplice des Mordus : rassurer la Fée serait une insulte envers ce vampire inconnu. Tant pis ! La jeune femme mourra. C'est le propre des mortels, après tout, que de finir par succomber à l'étreinte de Chronos.  
La plupart du temps, corrige Nevra en contemplant le Cristal.

Karenn craint la folie dont le souffle caresse sa nuque. Mais que craint Ezarel ?

Les lunes amorcent leur lente descente à travers les cieux.

Que craint-il, ce bel elfe d'ordinaire si assuré ?

La salle du Cristal est paisible en cette nuit glaciale. Y règne ce silence que partage les vampires et les catacombes ; le temps semble s'y dissoudre comme du sel dans la mer.  
A présent qu'il s'est convaincu que la peur d'Ezarel ne prend pas racine dans son affection pour l'humaine, Nevra découvre que ce mystère ne suscite plus en lui qu'une vague curiosité. Rien ne reste secret bien longtemps pour le chef de l'Ombre. A coup sûr, Ezarel finira par se confier – à Miiko, à Leiftan ou à l'un de ses subordonnés interchangeables – puis la rumeur remontera jusqu'aux oreilles d'une ombre et, de là, parviendra bien vite à celles du vampire. Il en est toujours ainsi au sein de la Garde. Difficile, dans ces circonstances, d'attiser les braises rougeoyantes de sa curiosité.

Une seule chose importe vraiment : l'humaine est partie. La tempête qui affolait les flots s'est apaisée ; l'océan de son âme est redevenu aussi lisse qu'un miroir. Nevra baigne dans une béatitude sereine. Encore neuf jours et Ezarel ouvrira le portail de retour : l'équipe envoyée sur l'Originelle reviendra, les bras chargés de nourriture, et la vie reprendra son cours. Comment réagira l'elfe en constatant l'absence de son amante dans la troupe ? Serrera-t-il les dents ? Quittera-t-il la pièce ? Se laissera-t-il submerger par la colère ?  
Le vampire se lèche les lèvres. Il a hâte de goûter aux émotions de son joli rival. L'humaine ne reviendra pas à Eel, les dieux le lui ont murmuré, et Nevra a une confiance absolue dans la parole divine.

Oui, il est en paix. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas ressenti une joie si pure ? Son regard se détache du Cristal pour errer sur l'horizon. La mer scintille ; on la croirait brodée de diamants. Il se sent capable de tout, soudain : d'alléger le fardeau d'Atlas, d'abreuver la soif de Tantale, de remplir le tonneau des Danaïdes – et même, qui sait, de libérer Prométhée enchaîné. Oh, quelle ivresse ! Quel nectar entêtant que la victoire !

Un bruit de pas interrompt sa tranquille extase. C'est une démarche qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille, à la fois souple et puissante, comme une fugue jouée au trombone. La charmante surprise que voilà ! Le calme de la nuit se peuple de rêveries lascives. Un sourire tire sur les lèvres de Nevra ; il se sent saisi par une humeur joueuse. Les pas se rapprochent. On entend le son d'une porte qui grince, puis le choc régulier du cuir sur la pierre : quelqu'un monte l'escalier en colimaçon.  
Le vampire prend une décision. Dans un mouvement fluide, il se relève et récupère cape et brassards. Il envoie les seconds rejoindre son haut dans un coin de la pièce, accroche la première autour de son cou de façon à dissimuler son torse pâle, puis se fond dans l'obscurité.

Oui, c'est une bien belle surprise que le hasard lui offre là. La porte s'ouvre sur la dirigeante de la Garde : Miiko pénètre dans la salle, les yeux cernés, ignorant le prédateur tapi dans l'ombre. Sa fidèle Lanterne ne l'accompagne pas – sans doute repose-t-elle dans un coin de sa chambre, à côté du lit déserté. Son visage est une toile blafarde sur laquelle le Cristal peint des vagues pastelles. Elle a ôté les ornements qui parent sa chevelure et des mèches désordonnées viennent caresser le thorium de sa cotte de mailles.

Une cotte de mailles comme vêtement de nuit, il n'y a guère que Miiko pour avoir de telles fantaisies. Nevra se sent presque attendri face à la paranoïa de l'ancienne mercenaire. Elle peut porter des habits d'apparat le jour, s'amuse-t-il, mais le coucher du soleil ramène à la surface ce qu'elle ne cessera jamais d'être : une combattante perpétuellement aux aguets qui garde une dague à la ceinture et une autre dans la doublure de ses bottes.  
Miiko s'approche du Cristal. Elle s'arrête au même endroit que le vampire un peu plus tôt, à trois mètres du joyau sacré, face à la mer qui s'étend à perte de vue. Elle lui tourne le dos, à présent. Il y a toute une histoire dans la crispation de ses épaules, un roman caché dans l'inclinaison agacée de ses oreilles.

La gardienne dort mal, en ce moment. Quand ce n'est pas l'insomnie qui creuse ses cernes, ce sont les cauchemars qui la jettent hors du royaume de Morphée. Cela perturbe Leiftan, bien sûr ; pas Nevra. Lui lit en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Il sait ce qui la dérange. Elle s'inquiète pour ses soldats seuls sur l'Originelle ; pour Eel dont la prospérité attire des ressentiments ; pour l'Oracle piégée dans un Cristal incomplet. Cela l'angoisse. Face à ses doutes, Miiko réagit de la seule façon qu'elle connaisse : par la colère.  
Vraiment, songe le vampire en s'approchant, il devrait s'être lassé d'elle. Elle est, par bien des aspects, désespérément prévisible. Mais elle vibre, Miiko ; oh, comme elle vibre ! Son être tout entier rayonne d'une violence impérieuse, ses yeux de glace hurlent des promesses de ravages et de désolation, sa voix tonne comme une apocalypse. Elle a l'aura des reines d'antan, majestueuses et sanglantes. Voilà une femme qui brûlerait le monde, songe Nevra, pour le rebâtir à son image.

Sa cape tombe au sol dans un murmure de soie.

Quel dommage qu'elle ne soit pas née sur l'Originelle, à l'ère des batailles et des héros ! Elle aurait resplendi comme un glacier frappé par les rayons du jour. Elle aurait été Bai Qi, Majaji et Leonidas ; elle aurait été Châmundâ, Freyja et Catubodua. Elle aurait été guerrière et conquérante, froide et impitoyable, et lui aurait abandonné Chine et Grèce pour venir la voir s'élancer à l'assaut du monde !

Mais les dieux n'en ont pas voulu ainsi. Nevra effleure la pointe bleutée d'une mèche noire. Il est tout près, désormais, si près que s'il relâchait son souffle, Miiko le sentirait lui effleurer la joue.  
Il veut la prendre, la posséder dans sa chair et dans son âme. C'est un désir si froid qu'il en devient brûlant : il veut faire de son corps une terre conquise.  
Ses bras se referment sur la taille de la femme-renard.

Miiko réagit par instinct. Sa main droite agrippe le vide à la recherche de la Lanterne – un juron lui échappe quand elle se souvient que l'arme magique gît, oubliée, sur les dalles de sa chambre. Des réflexes plus anciens émergent alors : avec une rapidité qui témoigne de longues heures passées à s'entraîner, elle lève le coude gauche pour frapper son agresseur à la tempe, profite de l'infime relâchement pour lancer son pied dans les parties génitales, puis se laisse choir afin de briser l'étreinte qui l'enserre. Nevra, beau joueur, apprécie la manœuvre. Quand Miiko bondit par-dessus sa prise et roule vers l'avant, il la laisse faire ; quand elle se relève, une dague dans chaque main et un blizzard dans le regard, il lui accorde une seconde de répit. Juste assez pour qu'elle réalise qui ose l'attaquer dans le siège même de son pouvoir. Sa silhouette se découpe sur la masse lumineuse du Cristal, aussi nette qu'une tache d'encre sur une robe cérémonielle. Un orage éclate dans son aura : fureur, soulagement et orgueil s'entrechoquent sur ce visage plongé dans l'ombre.

Nevra se jette sur elle.  
Une unique question résonne en lui : pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait avant ?  
N'est-il pas le fils des dieux ? Le gardien du troupeau mortel ? Le goûteur des plaisirs éphémères ?

Le bras de Miiko jaillit. Sa dague trace une ligne de feu sur la mâchoire du vampire.

N'est-il pas la magie faite chair ?

Le dos de la gardienne vient heurter un pan du Cristal. Un hoquet de surprise lui échappe.

Pourquoi devrait-il se refuser ce qu'il désire ?

– Bonsoir, murmure-t-il à la femme plaquée contre lui.  
– Recule, siffle-t-elle.

Pour un peu, on croirait voir des cristaux de glace éclore sur ses lèvres. Nevra fait un pas en arrière et ouvre les bras dans une invitation moqueuse.  
Miiko reste immobile.

Le vampire sent un malaise le gagner. Ils ont joué cette scène à de nombreuses reprises : à ce moment de la danse, elle profite toujours de l'ouverture pour se précipiter sur lui, ses dagues pointées vers l'avant comme des griffes.  
Est-ce l'audace dont il a fait preuve en l'enlaçant qui la gêne ? Mais Miiko est un être de violence – si tel était le cas, elle noierait son trouble dans le sang.

Elle le fixe, le corps tendu, les yeux plissés.  
Nevra ne comprend pas sa réaction. D'où provient la méfiance qui la cloue sur place ? C'est anormal ; c'est insensé. Il lui offre un combat. Depuis quand la Première Gardienne refuse-t-elle ses cadeaux ?

Elle hésite, et c'est intolérable. Quelle ingratitude ! Il fait l'effort de ne pas la noyer sous le flot de sa magie, il œuvre pour cette Garde qu'elle dirige, il contient l'envie qui le prend de s'unir avec elle sous l'œil pâle des lunes, et que fait-elle ? Elle hésite ! Elle tergiverse ! Elle se méfie !

L'indignation l'étouffe. Il lui tend les bras et elle ne s'y jette pas ! Ah, quelle insolence ! A-t-elle seulement idée de la dette qu'elle lui doit ? Il a chassé l'humaine. Il a protégé la pureté d'Eldarya. Tous, tous devraient s'agenouiller devant lui et le remercier !

– Nevra !

La voix de Miiko déchire le silence. Elle parle mais ne bouge pas : entre eux s'étale toujours ces trois pieds de distance. En cet instant, alors que l'Oracle gronde à la lisière de sa conscience, il se sent aussi éloigné d'elle que de Karenn, perdue quelque part sur l'Originelle.

Nevra réalise avec surprise que son souffle s'est accéléré. Il ne se sent pourtant pas fatigué. La colère des justes a précipité son cœur dans un galop sourd ; il lui faut une longue inspiration pour revenir à un pas tranquille.

Allons, allons. _Du calme_ , s'intime-t-il. Les Fées n'ont aucune idée de la faveur qu'il leur a faite en chassant l'abomination terrienne. Demander rétribution pour ce cadeau serait indécent : il a accompli son devoir, voilà tout. La méfiance de Miiko, se convainc-t-il, naît des circonstances inhabituelles de leur rencontre, rien de plus. La gardienne est à bout de nerfs, ces derniers temps. Il aurait dû comprendre que le moment était mal choisi pour partir à l'assaut des barrières dont elle entoure son cœur.  
Vraiment, la faute est sienne. L'euphorie de la victoire l'a enivré. Il a agi sans réfléchir ; cela ne se reproduira plus. Ses prochains mouvements seront aussi calculés que les comptes sur lesquels travaille Kéroshane.

Nevra sait être magnanime. Il s'incline devant la gardienne sur ses gardes, récupère ses habits égarés et quitte la salle du Cristal sans un mot.

* * *

Eldarya est une petite planète, guère plus grande que l'unique lune de l'Originelle. Elle n'a qu'un seul océan : les autochtones le nomment _Emel_ , la Mère. Les Fées exilées l'appellent simplement l'Océan.

Pour les autochtones, Emel est une et indivisible ; les trois continents qui ont émergé des flots ne sont que les mains de la Mère venue soutenir ses enfants. Les exilés en ont une toute autre vision. _L'Océan_ , ont-ils dit à leur arrivée, _n'est pas uniforme. Regardez : entre le Premier et le Deuxième Continents se trouve un lieu que couvrent toujours d'épais nuages. Nous l'appellerons la mer des nuages. Au large du Deuxième Continent, près des bois elfiques d'Ymaëla, les fosses s'ouvrent si profondément que l'eau semble noire. Nous l'appellerons la mer sombre. A l'est du Troisième Continent, soixante nautiques au sud d'Eel aux mille éclats, un récif de corail peint les fonds marins aux couleurs du Cristal. Nous appellerons cet endroit la mer arc-en-ciel. Ainsi nommerons-nous chacune des mers qui constituent l'Océan, et les marins qui vogueront sur ses crêtes écumeuses ne perdront plus jamais leur cap._

* * *

Un vent lourd de neige souffle sur Eel. L'hiver amène dans ses bagages des tempêtes à répétition. Les plaines sont couvertes d'une fine poudreuse ; quelques sowiges précoces pointent le bout de leurs plumes. D'ici une dizaine de jours, d'autres les rejoindront : une nuée d'oiseaux blancs peuplera les cieux, marquant dans les cœurs le début de la saison froide.  
Depuis la chute du Cristal, il n'est pas un hiver qui n'ait été plus rude que le précédent. Chaque année, c'est la même rengaine : les routes sont impraticables, les réserves basses, les prédateurs affamés. Il ne fait pas bon vivre en-dehors des murailles quand le gel s'empare des sols. Un flot régulier de paysans et de vagabonds s'engouffre entre les grandes portes de la cité. On les loge ici et là, dans des bâtiments à moitié effondrés ou dans des abris de fortune qui menacent de s'écrouler sur leurs occupants. Les gardiens ont été réquisitionnés pour aider à la construction. Cela leur donne de quoi s'occuper, à une période où seules les espèces résistantes au froid peuvent s'offrir le luxe d'une mission longue.

D'ordinaire, Nevra s'accommode de ces heures désoeuvrées. Parfois, il requiert une mission ; d'autres fois, il dirige les entraînements ou rend visite à ses amantes. Ce sont des mois tournés vers l'intérieur : chacun rentre dans sa chrysalide pour devenir papillon quand reviendra le printemps.

Mais ces jours ne sont pas ordinaires. Une terrible menace a été écartée ; Nevra vit dans l'exaltation de la victoire et ce calme, ce calme dans lequel nagent les gardiens ignorants, ce calme avant les tempêtes le ronge. Encore trois jours, puis les gardiens envoyés sur l'Originelle reviendront : d'ici là, Miiko refuse de lui donner une mission. On ne sait jamais, argue la guerrière. Si une Fée se perdait sur Terre, qui mieux que le chef de l'Ombre pour partir la récupérer ?  
Skri entraîne la vague d'obsidiennes recrutés un mois plus tôt ; Hélène supervise l'organisation du rationnement pour les réfugiés ; Alajéa geint son inquiétude pour Karenn à quiconque l'approche.

Il est temps pour le fils des dieux d'aller retrouver la plus fidèle de ses disciples.

Les Elfes des Bois sont des enfants de la forêt qui ne poussent jamais séparément. Qu'ils soient dans les salles d'entraînement, à la cantine ou en mission, on les trouve toujours en groupe. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'aile Absynthe qui se trouve envahie par ce bosquet mouvant : les Bois-Elfes de Nevra sont venus assister ceux d'Ezarel. Ils se sont réunis dans un laboratoire trop étriqué pour les contenir tous. Entre les quatre murs blancs, c'est un tourbillon de fioles, de runes, de fleurs alchimiques et de grimoires poussiéreux, une danse chaotique et harmonieuse ponctuée de ces chants elfiques qu'ils affectionnent tant. Oëlia se tient là, debout devant une table, à réduire en poudre la corne d'un sabali. Elle travaille avec une concentration méthodique. Quand Nevra envoie une étincelle lui effleurer la joue, son sursaut est si brusque que pillon et mortier manquent lui échapper des doigts.

– _Mauya nin avánië !_ s'exclame-t-elle un ton trop haut.

Des têtes se retournent ; des sourcils se froncent.

– _Yan ?_ s'enquiert-on.

Oëlia ne répond pas. Les joues plus rouges que des pommes mûres, elle navigue entre ses compagnons jusqu'à atteindre la porte. A peine l'a-t-elle refermée derrière elle que les doigts du vampire viennent courir dans ses cheveux, sur ses épaules et autour de son cou gracile ; Oëlia se détend dans cette étreinte invasive.

– Comment vas-tu ? murmure Nevra à son oreille.  
– Bien, répond-elle.

Puis, d'une voix si douce qu'une brise l'emporterait :  
– L'humaine ne reviendra pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit qu'on ne puisse adorer chez cette frêle fanatique ? Nevra l'attire contre lui ; le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux d'écorce, il laisse un sourire ravi lui dévorer le visage.

– Non, assène-t-il avec la force de sa conviction. Elle ne reviendra pas.  
– Je suis contente, dit Oëlia. Tu n'étais pas heureux quand elle était là.

Quel adorable jouet ! Nevra la soulève à la façon des princesses ; elle étouffe un cri de ravissement.

– Fêtons ma victoire, murmure-t-il en rivant son œil dans les siens. Je t'enlève.

L'elfe hoche la tête.

– Si tu le désires, approuve-t-elle avec une dévotion aveugle.

Un jour, se promet Nevra, il plongera ses crocs dans ce cou doré. Il la videra de son sang, la jolie Oëlia, goutte par goutte, jusqu'à la laisser plus pâle que la neige qui tombe par les fenêtres. Elle se laissera faire, docile et confiante ; et ce jour-là, envahie par la grâce du sacrifice, elle mourra en priant son nom.

* * *

 _Douze jours_ , a dit Miiko. _Vous aurez douze jours pour emmagasiner autant de nourriture que possible. On vous a fourni à tous une liste de lieux à piller : faites-en le maximum, mais assurez-vous d'être revenus au point de rendez-vous à temps. Geoffroy, Aglaé, vous irez dans la terre de France. Makari, Hog, vous irez dans la terre du Japon. Karenn, Vespucci, Régine, vous irez dans la terre des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Compris ?_

Tous ont donné leur assentiment. Ce n'était qu'une formalité : les détails de la mission leur avaient été confiés des jours plus tôt, dès que la chef de Garde avait arrêté son choix sur eux. Mais les symboles ont un pouvoir et répéter son approbation devant le Cristal, à deux pas des pentacles, a scellé leur promesse de façon irrévocable. Ils iraient sur l'Originelle. Ils rempliraient les sceaux à leur ceinture d'autant d'aliments que possible. Ils reviendraient sur Eldarya.  
Tous, sauf une.

A présent, il est temps pour Nevra de consommer sa victoire. La nuit tombe. Ezarel est agenouillé sur le dallage froid, dans le cercle du mage ; Miiko se tient entre l'elfe et le Cristal, à gauche du cercle d'invocation, ses phalanges serrées à en trembler autour du manche de la Lanterne. Il y a aussi Hélène, quelque part parmi les étincelants alignés sur les côtés de la pièce, et puis le fidèle Leiftan, bien sûr.  
Nevra les ignore tous.

Une tension insidieuse s'est lovée dans son œil gauche. A l'insu de ses camarades, une bataille commence en lui.

Va-t-il réussir ? Va-t-il échouer ?

Non, la question ne se pose pas. La fille ne reviendra pas : il le sait !

Mais comment peut-il en être si sûr ?

Ce sont les dieux qui le lui ont chuchoté.

Ou a-t-il halluciné cette certitude inexplicable ?

Son œil bat comme un second cœur, à petits coups rapides qui font comme autant d'aiguilles qu'on lui planterait dans l'orbite. Il sait, voilà tout ; de quel droit remet-il en question cette prescience divine ?

Mais les dieux, songe Skotoma au fond de lui, sont l'origine de toute magie. Que savent-ils de ceux qui en sont dénués ?

Et la douleur monte, terrible et inexorable, c'est une marée qui vient couvrir son âme – Ouranos s'allonge sur Gaïa, se souvient-il en fermant son œil, haïssant les enfants qu'il donna à la Terre-Mère au point de s'étendre sur elle pour les garder prisonniers...  
La douleur noie ses doutes dans une pureté tranchante. Il est la Terre-Mère, la douleur est Ouranos ; mais qui sont leurs enfants ? Et quelle est cette pensée qui lui vient soudain ? Il veut l'attraper mais ses mains sont liées. Son corps est une enclume qui le cloue au sol ; que ne peut-il se libérer de la matière pour s'envoler parmi les étoiles ! Mais une promesse le garde sur Eldarya. Un vœu, peut-être – ou une question. Qu'est-ce ? Il ne sait plus. La douleur n'est qu'une bête désincarnée dont les crocs fantomatiques le traversent sans le blesser.

La pensée a fui. Nevra veut la rattraper, trébuche – perd pied.

– Changez de portail ! crie une voix qu'il ne reconnaît plus.

Le monde s'est enveloppé dans une cape de brouillard, ou peut-être est-ce son esprit qui s'est embourbé dans des marécages immatériels. Les sons lui parviennent comme de derrière un nuage. Que se passe-t-il ? A travers sa paupière, une lueur trop vive réduit la nuit à un éclair blanc.

– Encore !

Qui hurle ainsi ? Voilà qu'une cacophonie s'élève, mille voix qui clament mille mots dans mille langues différentes. Ah, ne peuvent-ils se taire ? Faut-il qu'ils braient, ces ânes mortels, quand le fils des dieux sent un murmure lui caresser l'oreille ? Une voix aux teintes pastelles lui souffle un secret oublié…  
Mais trop tard : le boucan a couvert cette révélation.

– Hors du cercle !

Un dernier hurlement retentit dans la vaste salle, puis la lumière qui inondait sa vue reflue. Lentement, Nevra émerge de sa transe impie. Son œil gauche se fait l'épicentre d'un séisme de douleur ; des ondes brûlantes le parcourent de part en part, font bouillir son sang, déchirent ses entrailles – il devrait se tordre sur les dalles, mais la souffrance lui paraît encore si lointaine ! Un détachement absurde gèle les flammes qui voudraient l'embraser.

Sa paupière se soulève. Dans un état second, il contemple les gardiens au centre du cercle d'invocation. Geoffroy, Aglaé, Makari, Hog, Karenn, Vespucci : les six sont revenus de leur périple. Ils portent encore leurs habits terriens, si ternes et si drus comparés aux souples étoffes féeriques, et leurs yeux s'ornent de cernes tirant sur le violet.  
Six. Une digue s'effondre dans le cœur de Nevra ; l'air se rue dans sa gorge. Sept sont partis et six sont revenus. Il a gagné ! Oui, il a…

Non.

Nevra recule. Dans le cercle du mage se dressent deux silhouettes. Ils se regardent sans un mot, oublieux du monde qui les entoure, perdus dans un duel muet que nul autre ne peut comprendre : Ezarel et la fille.  
Nevra veut hurler. L'impensable est advenu. L'humaine est là, sur Eldarya. Elle est _là_ , à trois pas de lui !

Il a échoué.  
Mais pire encore, bien pire – une vérité si insupportable qu'il s'arracherait les yeux, si cela suffisait à ne plus la voir...

 _Les dieux lui ont menti !_


	13. Trembler

Régine sait qu'elle n'est pas appréciée au sein de la Garde. Cela ne la blesse pas. Elle en a l'habitude. On le lui a dit, à l'époque où elle n'était encore qu'une lycéenne solitaire : tu es trop étrange. Tu poses trop de questions.

On lui a dit : tu ne réalises pas qu'il y a un monde en-dehors de tes formules.  
On lui a dit : il y a des gens qui préfèrent le confort à la vérité, des gens qui n'ont pas envie que tu débarques pour tout remettre en question.  
On lui a dit : tu manques d'empathie. Tu te fiches des autres.

Et c'est sans doute vrai car aussi loin qu'elle remonte dans ses souvenirs, Régine est incapable de mettre des visages sur ces sagesses anonymes.

Tant pis. Elle fait avec. Elle a choisi sa voie, Régine. _That which can be destroyed by the truth should be_ – ce qui peut être détruit par la vérité doit l'être. S'il y a une chose qu'elle sait, l'humaine perdue en Eldarya, c'est bien cela : si agréable qu'il paraisse au premier abord, le mensonge conduit toujours au malheur.  
Alors elle interroge. Elle creuse. Elle analyse. Et s'il faut détruire des édifices millénaires pour trouver, dans l'amas de leurs ruines, ces révélations gênantes que chacun aurait voulu oublier…

Elle amènera la dynamite et allumera la mèche.

* * *

Il fut un temps – un temps si lointain que la mémoire s'y perd – où la vie n'existait pas. L'univers nouveau-né déployait ses bras d'ombre, encore hésitant, un peu maladroit. En son sein, quelques rares étoiles battaient comme des cœurs. Les enfants des dieux erraient sans but, nuages de magie coagulés par une sœur bâtarde de la gravitation. Parfois, la masse rayonnante d'une étoile les attirait ; ils se laissaient emporter, s'étirant en longs filaments d'énergie, et venaient échauffer la couronne de gaz dont se parent les astres.

Nevra y repense lorsque la lumière des lunes l'aveugle. Comme elles lui paraissaient immenses, les étoiles d'alors ! L'univers, depuis, s'est assagi ; la splendeur des premiers millions de siècles a laissé place à des poupons rougeoyants qui traverseront les milliards d'années sans dommages. Les géantes sont mortes. Elles étaient pourtant si belles ! Que la gloire est éphémère, se désole le vampire, et que ne donnerait-il pas pour revoir, ne serait-ce qu'un moment, la splendeur oubliée de ces temps primitifs !

Puis les dieux créèrent la vie et la vie créa la conscience. La magie prit une forme. Les vampires naquirent – non plus nuages, mais matière. Ils quittèrent les plaines infinies de l'espace pour s'attacher à des cailloux austères ; ils apprirent à voguer sur des mers d'eau comme un poisson s'habitue à son bocal après avoir connu l'océan.  
Nevra se dit parfois que le Vertige n'est que cela : la nostalgie dévorante d'une immensité désormais hors d'atteinte.

Depuis des millions d'années, les vampires ne font plus que garder le troupeau mortel. Est-il rationnel, songeait autrefois Skotoma, d'en vouloir aux brebis ?

Il se croyait éclairé, Skotoma. Il se croyait radieux. Il était le berger, le prophète, le philosophe, et il portait sur les mortels un regard où le mépris se mêlait à l'amusement. Comme elles étaient pathétiques, ces créatures ! Comme il se sentait puissant !  
Il n'était qu'un borgne au royaume des aveugles. L'hubris consuma Skotoma. De ses cendres, tel un phénix aux plumes de jais, s'éleva Nevra ; et il était plus sage, celui-là, car il savait qu'il ne savait rien.

 _Qu'y a-t-il hors de l'Espace ?  
Qu'existait-il avant le Temps ?_

* * *

Nevra se perd. Il erre dans les couloirs du QG comme une âme en peine, un masque souriant plaqué sur ses traits, et retient un mouvement d'humeur dès qu'un mortel idiot tente de l'interpeller. Ne voient-ils pas, ces imbéciles, le deuil terrible qui est le sien ? Ne sentent-ils pas l'horreur qui l'emplit ?  
Les dieux lui ont menti ! Les dieux ont dit que l'humaine ne reviendrait pas, or l'humaine est revenue ! Elle est là, _là_ , quelque part au sein de l'aile Absynthe, souillant de sa présence la cité aux mille éclats. Les couleurs sont ternies, la mélodie du monde désaccordée, l'air empuanti de relents humains : la créature est à Eel !

Nevra ne comprend plus. N'était-il pas un favori ? N'a-t-il pas obéi fidèlement ?  
Mais non – il a trahi. Il s'est interrogé, il a douté. Il a voulu savoir ce qu'il y avait au-delà de l'Espace et avant le Temps. Il s'est s'arrogé des prérogatives réservées au divin ; n'est-il pas naturel que le divin, en retour, lui inflige une punition à la hauteur de son arrogance ?

Et il se souvient. Une autre ère – un autre monde – un prédicateur haranguant la foule depuis une estrade de fortune…

 _Tombe, Bellérophon ! Que Pégase, piqué par un taon, se rebelle et te précipite à terre : toi qui voulus monter jusqu'à l'Olympe, ne sois plus qu'un vieillard boiteux condamné à arpenter le sol ! Perséphone quittera les Enfers quand le printemps viendra ; Prométhée sera libéré de son rocher quand deux millénaires se seront écoulés. Mais toi, tu te lamenteras jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit cendres et l'océan poussière. Toi qui désirais bouleverser l'ordre du monde, ton châtiment sera à la mesure du danger que tu posas !_

Est-il Bellérophon l'orgueilleux ? Ou est-il Icare l'inconscient, à monter trop près du soleil pour chuter ensuite dans les flots voraces ?  
A moins qu'il ne soit que Nevra – et de toutes les hypothèses, celle-là est bien la pire.

Si encore l'humaine se montrait ! Oh, il en vient à le souhaiter : que ne peut-il voir de ses yeux la présence qui le condamne ! Mais cette coupe, il la boira jusqu'à la lie – car l'humaine se cache. Tandis que le QG s'abîme dans sa léthargie hivernale, le laboratoire de Miel devient la tanière d'un ours mal léché. Nul ne s'en approche, sinon les rares collaborateurs d'Ezarel. L'elfe lui-même ne fait plus que des apparitions sporadiques. Son angoisse est palpable, à présent, on croirait qu'un fantôme a posé une main invisible sur son cou et menace de l'étrangler à chaque pas.  
Nevra devrait s'en préoccuper ; il n'y parvient pas. A quoi bon s'interroger sur les affaires des mortels ? Il a failli. Les dieux lui ont menti !

Mais parfois, à la faveur d'un rayon de lune, des bulles de rage viennent percer la surface de sa détresse. Lui qui s'oubliait dans ses peurs, le voilà tremblant d'une colère sainte. S'il ne peut en vouloir aux dieux, décide-t-il subitement, il n'a plus que l'humaine à blâmer ! Et sa magie rue comme un cheval furieux, menace de déchirer sa fragile enveloppe de chair – les gardiens s'écartent sur son passage, avertis par un instinct venu du fond des âges du danger qui tonne au milieu d'eux.  
Les grandes fenêtres de l'aile Absynthe dévoilent une pluie de flocons paresseux. Nevra reste concentré : un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur, et la perfection factice de ce tapis blanc le mettrait hors de lui.

Quand cette colère le prend, il avance dans un état second. Il n'y a rien aux murs de l'aile Absynthe – ni tableaux, ni trophées – et la lumière pâle des soirs d'hiver envahit les couloirs, danse sous l'arche élégante du plafond, se repose sur les dalles immaculées. Le vampire voudrait, d'un coup de pied, la forcer à battre en retraite. Il pénètre dans le territoire de l'Absynthe tel un guerrier dans une place ennemie, les sens aux aguets et l'aura distordue. Son masque aimable a brûlé pour révéler, en-dessous, l'éclat d'acier d'un œil gris. Les rares qui oseraient l'interrompre dans sa charge préfèrent se terrer derrière les colonnes du grand couloir. Nevra s'enfonce impunément jusqu'aux escaliers en colimaçon. Ses longues jambes avalent les marches ; on dirait qu'il vole, le vampire, porté par une fureur qui gronde au cœur de son être. Un étage, deux, trois, quatre… Puis le cinquième, enfin ! Il pousse la porte sans plus contenir sa force : le battant de bois vient s'écraser contre le mur en un choc dont l'écho court jusqu'au bout du couloir désert. Qu'importe ! Nevra est déjà loin. Il ignore les petites pièces qui parsèment ce lieu réservé aux élites – les réserves de produits trop rares ou trop dangereux, les bibliothèques privées, les salles d'expérimentation enfermées dans leurs pentacles de stabilisation. Seule l'intéresse la pièce au fond du couloir. Sa lumière au bout du tunnel.  
Le mythique laboratoire de Miel.  
Et il avance, aussi inexorable que la marée, aussi impitoyable que le passage du Temps !...

Mais son pas, soudain, hésite. Sa colère vacille. Une crainte abjecte enfonce ses crocs dans les muqueuses de sa poitrine pour monter jusqu'à sa bouche. Il lui semble percevoir un goût de bile qui lui ronge la gorge. Il veut parler : c'est un croassement brisé qui s'échappe de ses lèvres.

Non. Non. Non. Il ne peut pas, il ne doit pas. Il… Oh, il n'est pas prêt ! Il sera fidèle aux dieux, il se l'est promis, et ce qu'il y a là-bas... Non !

Par la fenêtre, une bourrasque fouette la neige et fait trembler les vitres. La nuit tombante rend les murs gris. Le monde se décline en noir et blanc. Mais à l'extérieur, sur la mer de neige, on croirait voir chatoyer un reflet aux couleurs du Cristal…

Nevra fuit.

* * *

Sa paupière papillonne. Nevra recouvre lentement ses esprits. Il est sur le balcon du grand hall, adossé au chambranle ornementé qui encadre la porte Absynthe. Le QG a enfilé ses habits de nuit : quelques lanternes flottantes baignent la salle d'une lueur au bleu outre-monde.  
Un gardien passe devant lui en évitant pudiquement son regard. Nevra l'observe passer, encore un peu absent. Il aimerait faire comme les chiens, pouvoir, en s'ébrouant, se débarrasser du malaise qui lui colle à la peau. Combien de fois s'est-il retrouvé là, à l'entrée de cette maudite aile Absynthe, sans autre souvenir depuis le cinquième étage que celui d'une terreur si pure que le monde s'y est noyé ? Cinq, six… Cela fait sept fois, déduit-il finalement. Sept fois depuis les trois semaines que l'humaine est revenue. Sept absences.

L'urgence qui précipitait son pas n'a pas disparu, pourtant. Sept entrées au pas de charge suivies de sept retraites effrayées ne l'ont pas dissipée. Le vampire peut la sentir, immergée dans le lac de son âme, à attendre le moment où, lassé de se complaire dans sa détresse, il autorisera de nouveau la colère à le submerger.  
Elle est patiente, cette urgence. Et Nevra de s'esclaffer, isolé sur son balcon : une urgence patiente, quel paradoxe !

Des forces plus grandes que lui le manipulent. Il le sait, bien sûr : il faudrait être idiot pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. _Quelque chose_ est en train d'advenir derrière les portes scellées du laboratoire de Miel… Mais quoi ? Que traficote-t-elle, la répugnante humaine ? Et pourquoi Ezarel l'assiste-t-elle, malgré l'angoisse qui suinte de ses pores ?

Nevra se redresse. Il ne comprend pas. La divinité qui l'a choisi pour pion doit être terriblement déçue : immortel, fait de magie, et pas fichu de traverser un malheureux couloir ! A quoi sert-il s'il ne peut même pas assister ses créateurs ?

Une silhouette sort du Couloir des Gardes.

Il est un inutile, un incapable. Il a osé écouter Socrate. Il a révéré la mémoire de ce sage – de ce vulgaire humaine à la magie si frêle ! Il a abandonné la foi aveugle des vampires pour s'interroger : qu'y a-t-il hors de l'Espace ? Qu'existait-il avant le Temps ?  
Depuis deux millénaires, il poursuit sa Question. Deux mille ans de folie ! Nevra regrette, soudain, avec une force qui lui coupe le souffle. Comme il voudrait revenir en arrière et ne pas rencontrer Socrate ! Comme il voudrait n'avoir jamais rien su !

– Eh, Nev, ça va ? Tu es un peu pâle.

Nevra se concentre. Qui lui parle ? Il plaque en toute hâte un sourire factice sur ses lèvres.

– Karenn, finit-il par répondre. Je vais bien. C'est trop gentil de ta part de t'inquiéter pour moi.  
– Mais je m'inquiète toujours pour toi.

Elle le déteste, Nevra le sait. Elle sent bien qu'il n'est pas comme elle – qu'il n'est pas destiné, lui, à verser dans la folie des Mordus. C'est donc qu'il appartient à la même espèce que celui qui l'a condamnée.  
Avec lui, Karenn est une main de haine dans un gant de complicité.

Ce soir, cependant, quelque chose est différent. Où se cache le désespoir qui se niche habituellement dans ces jolis yeux verts ? Karenn le fixe avec ce qui ressemble à du défi. Et la douceur dans son ton…  
 _Mais je m'inquiète toujours pour toi._

– Et moi pour toi, réplique-t-il en inclinant légèrement le buste. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur…

Karenn lève le menton.

– Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Nev. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

Pardon ?  
Nevra masque sa surprise avec l'aisance d'un professionnel. Pas besoin de son aide ? N'est-ce pas elle qui est venue l'implorer, cette aide, quand elle a compris qu'il n'était pas un Mordu ? _Il_ est le seul être au sein du QG, l'Oracle exceptée, à pouvoir la sauver ! Toute l'existence de Karenn est suspendue à cette aide qu'il lui refuse !

Mais avant qu'il puisse formuler sa pensée, la Mordue lui décoche un sourire aussi effilé qu'une dague.

– A plus tard, _Nev_.

Il se remet à peine du venin dans ces mots que la porte Absynthe claque derrière sa subordonnée.

Nevra se secoue. Que lui a-t-il pris ? Il aurait dû réagir, lui faire ravaler ses mots, la forcer à s'étouffer sur son insolence. D'ailleurs, peut-être n'est-il pas trop tard : s'il court, il pourra la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'enfonce trop profondément chez les absynthes…  
Mais non, c'est absurde. Quel spadel l'a piqué ? Se jeter aux trousses d'une mortelle simplement pour panser son égo ? Répondre à une réplique acide par la violence ? Voilà un comportement digne d'un fou !

Le hall est redevenu silencieux. Nevra inspire, expire. Ce rythme régulier l'apaise. Il laisse Karenn partir.  
A cette heure, le QG semble se préparer à la visite d'un dieu des profondeurs ; les lanternes au bleu mouvant donnent à la vaste salle l'allure de fonds sous-marins. Nevra voudrait y plonger et laisser son âme sur la rive. C'est un rêve vain, un désir de couard, mais il ne parvient pas à s'en défaire. Pourrait-il couper tout ce qui le lie à cet endroit ? Trancher les fils des Cinq, rompre l'arc-en-ciel qui s'élance entre Miiko et lui, sectionner la soie de sa rivalité avec Ezarel ? Pourrait-il, surtout, arracher la chaîne aux maillons de haine qui le rattache à Régine ?  
Un sourire amer tord ses lèvres. Non, il ne peut pas. Pire encore : le pourrait-il qu'il n'essaierait même pas. La Garde d'Eel, ce jouet de l'Oracle, a refermé ses crocs sur lui. Il est trop impliqué pour partir, dorénavant. Il n'a plus le choix : il doit résoudre ces mystères qui le rongent.

Pendant que ses pensées dérivaient, ses pas l'ont porté jusqu'au milieu du hall. Il hésite, puis se dirige vers le couloir dont il a vu sortir Karenn. Une intuition le pousse en avant. Les gardiens en faction devant la Salle du Cristal hochent la tête en guise de salut, de lourdes poches noires sous les yeux, et Nevra leur adresse un sourire aimable. Il pousse la porte, monte l'escalier en colimaçon à pas de loup. Une fois n'est pas coutume, l'absence de Miiko le réjouit : ne pas sentir l'aura imposante de la renarde lui ôte un poids des épaules. Quand il pénètre dans la salle, seul le Cristal y dresse sa silhouette rutilante.

Nevra s'avance, espérant contre toute logique que son intuition se révélera juste. Car nul au QG ne peut sauver Karenn… sauf l'Oracle.

– Est-ce toi ? lance-t-il d'une voix forte. As-tu libéré Karenn ?

Il ignore si la demi-déesse lui répondra. Elle a la fâcheuse manie de faire la sourde oreille : peut-être n'aime-t-elle pas les vampires, ou peut-être a-t-elle juste une dent contre lui. En temps ordinaire, Nevra s'en fiche bien. Cette nuit, cependant, il veut des réponses.

– Alors, l'as-tu fait ? As-tu libéré Karenn de sa malédiction ?

Si c'était le cas, s'interroge-t-il, le remarquerait-il ? Aucun vampire n'a jamais libéré sa victime ni celle d'un autre. Il n'y a d'anciens Mordus que dans les cimetières.

– Alors ?

Il attendra le temps qu'il faudra.  
L'immortelle doit sentir son obstination : un souffle finit par lui caresser la tempe. _Non_ , affirme l'Oracle dans un murmure.

Nevra hoche la tête. Cette nouvelle ne le rassure pas. Si ce n'est pas l'Oracle, alors qui a donné à Karenn l'espoir absurde qui brûle dans ses yeux ? La Mordue a accompagné Vespucci et l'humaine sur l'Originelle, dans la terre d'Amérique. Y a-t-elle déniché un remède ? A moins que cet optimisme insensé soit la première marche descendant vers la folie…

Il est en train de faire demi-tour pour redescendre l'escalier quand soudain, un éclat attire son regard. Un rayon d'Opale a accroché quelque chose au fond de la salle. Le vampire s'approche, intrigué. Un insouciant aurait-il laissé traîner son collier ou une dague trop bien polie ?  
L'objet qu'il saisit n'est ni l'un, ni l'autre. C'est un cylindre de métal dans lequel sont enfoncés, de part et d'autre, des cercles de verre : le premier est presque aussi large que le cylindre, le second est aussi petit que la pupille d'un œil. Un cercle jaune rompt la monotonie du gris – _10/0.25_ est inscrit au-dessus.  
Nevra fronce les sourcils. La connaissance instinctive des vampires lui fait défaut : il ne reconnaît pas cet objet. Est-ce une nouvelle invention de l'Absynthe ? Aucune magie ne fait vibrer le cylindre. On dirait le composant d'un de ces machines dont Alajéa se plaint tant.  
Avec une moue méfiante, il place le cylindre dans une poche de son pantalon et se hâte vers la sortie.

Il y a un siècle, le chef de l'Ombre aurait affirmé qu'on ne peut pas s'entourer de trop de mystères. A présent, l'accumulation de questions sans réponses l'épuise. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour une explication ! Mais il est un paria, désormais ; aucune divinité ne viendra à son secours. Il ne peut que ressasser les mêmes interrogations comme un orpailleur qui filtre la même boue, jour après jour, dans l'espoir d'y voir, un beau matin, briller des pépites d'or.

D'où vient l'angoisse d'Ezarel ? Que trafiquent-ils, l'humaine et lui, dans ce laboratoire privé ?  
Pourquoi Miiko le bat-elle froid ? Comment Karenn parvient-elle à espérer ?  
Et qui a oublié cet étrange objet, ce cylindre de métal froid, dans un coin reculé de la Salle du Cristal ?

* * *

Quand Jason arriva dans le royaume de Colchide, déterminé à ramener la Toison d'or en sa cité d'Iolcos, le roi Éétès lui proposa un défi.

 _Puisque tu en as si grand besoin, tu auras la Toison_ , dit ce vil souverain. _Mais comprends-moi : ce présent des dieux apporte gloire et prospérité à mon royaume. Je ne puis l'offrir à un vagabond, fut-il prince. Zeus me maudirait si le talisman qu'il accorda à mes ancêtres se retrouvait en possession d'un indigne._

 _Je suis digne_ , répondit Jason. _Par mon sang d'abord : car je suis fils d'Éson, qui fut roi d'Iolcos, et par lui descendant d'Éole, petit-fils de Zeus. Par ma piété ensuite : car je fus élevé par le centaure Chiron, qui m'apprit la foi, et je viens à toi sous la protection d'Héra et d'Athéna. Par mon courage enfin : car mes Argonautes et moi avons traversé nombre d'épreuves pour arriver jusqu'à toi, et sommes prêts à en traverser nombre d'autres avant que de retrouver nos terres._

Mais Éétès secoua la tête.

 _Cela, tu me l'affirmes, Jason fils d'Éson ; mais moi, je ne l'ai pas vu. Prouve-moi ta valeur. Accomplis la tâche que je vais te confier, et tu auras la Toison._

Je l'accomplirai, Éétès, roi de Colchide

, promit Jason.

Alors, le fourbe Éétès parla. Pour remporter la Toison d'or, Jason devrait atteler un taureau terrible dont le souffle de feu avait brûlé plus d'un page, dont les sabots d'airain avaient écrasé plus d'un torse. Ce taureau, il devrait ensuite s'en faire obéir afin de labourer une terre aride. Il lui faudrait enfin ensemencer le champ à l'aide de dents aussi grosses que le poing : les dents du dragon d'Arès, que Cadmos tua pour fonder Thèbes sur son cadavre.

Mais l'imprudent Éétès avait oublié qu'Héra et Athéna veillaient sur ce héros. Les deux déesses passèrent un pacte avec une troisième : Aphrodite elle-même insuffla à la sorcière Médée, fille d'Éétès et princesse de Colchide, un amour brûlant pour le beau Jason. Dévorée par la passion, Médée ne put souffrir que son amant succombe aux épreuves qui l'attendaient. Elle lui fournit donc un baume qui empêcherait le feu et l'airain de le blesser, puis une pierre mystérieuse. _Pose-la dans le champ quand tu l'auras ensemencé_ , ordonna-t-elle, et ne dit rien de plus.

Jason attela le taureau, laboura le champ et sema les dents. Mais à peine avait-il refermé la terre sur la dernière canine qu'un cliquetis d'os lui parvint : de la première dent avait émergé un soldat squelettique à l'épée d'acier, un Sparte tout droit sorti des mythes thébains ! Se souvenant des conseils de Médée, le héros sortit la pierre de sa poche et la posa au sol. Aussitôt, le premier squelette se détourna de lui pour aller en affronter un autre ; et chaque créature s'attaqua à sa sœur plutôt qu'à Jason.  
Ainsi le chef des Argonautes triompha-t-il des épreuves imposées par le cruel Éétès.

C'est une légende que Nevra n'a jamais aimée. Pourquoi ? Il ne saurait le dire. Jason lui paraît simplet ; Éétès, idiot ; Médée, folle à lier. Ce qui le charmerait ailleurs le laisse de marbre ici.  
Pourtant, pourtant… Dernièrement, ce mythe l'obsède. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'y voir un reflet de son existence. Car Athéna et Héra ne sont-elles pas des dieux ? La Toison n'est-elle pas l'univers ? Et ces soldats d'os, les Spartes nés des dents d'un dragon – ceux-là ne sont-ils pas des vampires ? Ils durent, après tout, vaincre Jason, l'empêcher de ramener la Toison d'or à Iolcos… Protéger l'univers, en somme.

Mais dans ce cas, se demande l'Ombre, quelle est la pierre qui détourna les Spartes de leur tâche initiale ? Est-ce la Question ? Et qui est Médée qui œuvra contre son père pour aider Jason à dérober la Toison ? Serait-ce l'humaine ?  
Et surtout : qu'advint-il des Spartes une fois qu'ils eurent échoué ? Redevinrent-ils de simples dents, prêtes à être semées dès qu'on aurait besoin d'elles ? Ou furent-ils détruits en punition de leur échec ?

Les vampires ne sont que des Spartes, d'immortels serviteurs nés du désir des dieux. Qu'adviendrait-il à celui qui se détournerait de sa tâche ?

Dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, Nevra tremble.

* * *

La crainte et la colère, la colère et la crainte. Nevra oscille comme un pendule. Plus d'un mois a passé. L'humaine n'a pas réapparu ; Ezarel l'observe à la dérobée avec une expression fermée ; les yeux de Miiko sont emplis de méfiance. Que lui cachent-ils, tous ? Et pourquoi quatre Absynthes, les quatre subordonnés les plus talentueux d'Ezarel, manquent-ils à l'appel ?

– Ils travaillent, répond Ezarel quand Nevra l'interroge.

Seule Miiko pourrait contester cette réponse sibylline. Elle n'en fait rien. Le même scénario se reproduit à chaque réunion. Son regard de glace croise celui de l'elfe, un accord tacite passe entre eux, puis la dirigeante de la Garde change de sujet. C'est que l'hiver est bien installé, à présent, et les gardiens ne manquent pas d'ouvrage à abattre : il faut donner des ordres, organiser des rotations, rationner la précieuse nourriture ramenée de l'Originelle !

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Eel, Nevra ne supporte plus ces tâches bégnines. _Vous mourrez tous !_ veut-il hurler. _Puisque vous acceptez si placidement votre sort, pourquoi ne pas vous coucher dans la neige et laisser le froid vous emporter ?_

A d'autres moments, c'est un venin différent qui menace de s'échapper. _Comment osez-vous me dissimuler vos secrets ? Vous qui avez accueilli la vipère en votre sein, comment pouvez-vous prendre son parti plutôt que le mien ?_

La vision du ciel nocturne ne l'apaise plus. L'image de l'infini ne l'appelle plus. Parfois, Nevra oublie jusqu'à sa Question : seule l'occupe cette rage mâtinée de terreur à l'idée qu'il a échoué, qu'il a failli et que ses dieux le punissent en lui imposant la présence de l'humaine.  
Faut-il qu'ils la choisissent, eux aussi ? Ses propres parents ne lui ont-ils ôté leur faveur que pour l'offrir à l'humaine ? Pensée insupportable que voilà !

On l'épie. On le surveille. A qui peut-il faire confiance ? Ezarel, son propre rival, est fermement installé dans le camp de la vile créature. Miiko se défie de lui. Leiftan, âme damnée de leur dirigeante, suit l'exemple de celle qu'il adore. Il n'y a guère que Valkyon pour ne pas faire cas de la tension qui imprègne leurs réunions.  
 _En suis-je réduit à cela ?_ enrage Nevra. Doit-il courtiser ce rustre d'obsidien pour se convaincre que oui, il est toujours vampire, toujours enfant des dieux, toujours supérieur à ces Fées qui le dédaignent ?  
Tout cela est la faute de l'humaine ! Avant son arrivée, une telle situation n'aurait jamais été envisageable. Pourquoi est-elle revenue sur Eldarya ? Pourquoi ne pas être demeurée sur l'Originelle, parmi les siens ?

Pourquoi ?

Nevra reste sur le qui-vive. Qui d'autre a-t-elle corrompu ? Le fanatisme d'Oëlia lui semble soudain suspect : mieux vaut éviter la Bois-Elfe. Skri lui est reconnaissante, mais n'a jamais prétendu l'aimer : elle le trahira sans hésiter si l'ordre vient d'en haut. Alajéa est une pleutre, prompte à retourner sa veste.  
Qu'en est-il d'Hélène ?

La nymphe appartient à la garde Etincelante, certes, mais n'a jamais intégré le cercle intime du pouvoir. L'a-t-on écartée du complot ?  
Il doit en avoir le cœur net.

Au-dehors, la tempête fait rage. De lourds nuages ont masqué le soleil tombant : c'est une nuit factice qui s'abat sur les habitants frigorifiés, une obscurité qui dégueule contre les murs son chargement de neige sale. Par-delà le mugissement du vent, Nevra entend la mélodie cristalline des grêlons qui s'abattent sur les toits.  
Quand l'orage se déchaîne, Hélène est en repos forcé. Le vampire connaît ses habitudes : dans ces moments d'inactivité, la belle nymphe rallie la salle d'entraînement ou part lire dans sa chambre. Qu'aura-t-elle choisi aujourd'hui ?  
L'aile Etincelante encadre l'infirmerie. Tandis qu'il grimpe l'escalier, Nevra prend les paris : entraînement ou lecture ? Lecture ou entraînement ?

 _Lecture_ , découvre-t-il en pénétrant dans le Corridor Doré. L'aura froide de la nymphe émane de la troisième chambre sur la gauche. Il y pénètre sans frapper, le cœur battant à toute allure – l'a-t-elle trahi ? Lui est-elle restée fidèle ?

– Nevra ? Je ne t'attendais pas, dit-elle en calant un chiffon entre les pages de son ouvrage.

Nevra examine la pièce. Le lit est impeccablement fait, comme toujours. Une lampe est accrochée au-dessus de la tête de lit ; une autre répand sa lumière froide depuis le centre du plafond. L'armoire est fermée, les tiroirs du bureau aussi. Trois épées, quatre dagues et un bouclier ébréché pendent du porte-manteau : c'est un mélange hétéroclite d'armes cérémonielles et de lames d'entraînement qu'Hélène chérit comme la prunelle de ses yeux. La nymphe s'est installée dans l'unique chaise de la chambre, celle qui bascule en arrière si l'on répartit mal son poids.

– Ma présence te gêne ?  
– Non ! proteste-t-elle en rougissant.

Nevra analyse sa réaction. Cette rougeur, naît-elle du plaisir qu'elle a à le voir ? Ou est-ce un aveu de culpabilité ?  
Il doit pousser plus loin son étude.

– Alors pose ton livre, ordonne-t-il.

Hélène lui jette un regard exaspéré, mais s'exécute. Elle aime lui obéir, le vampire le sait, et refuse d'admettre qu'elle aime ça. C'est une contradiction qui, d'ordinaire, ne la rend que plus délicieuse. Ce soir, cependant… Ce soir, Nevra doute. Et si sa fierté l'avait emporté sur l'instinct qui la rend si docile ?  
Hélène se lève. Elle a ôté ses habits de fonction pour enfiler un négligé blanc doublé de fourrure. Un choix inhabituel, car ce luxueux vêtement ne peut être qu'un cadeau, or la nymphe met un point d'honneur à empiler les habits qu'on lui offre au fond de son armoire – quand elle ne les offre pas à d'autres gardiennes. Certes, le froid est vif, les fenêtres du Corridor Doré sont maculées de neige gelée. Mais la méfiance de Nevra, cette hydre tapie dans le creux de sa poitrine, redresse la tête. Doit-il y voir un symbole ? S'il ne peut pas prédire ses choix vestimentaires, que manque-t-il d'autre ?

Hélène avance. Ses cheveux d'or sont répandus comme une corolle sur la soie du négligé. Elle l'a boutonné jusqu'en haut ; on ne distingue qu'un triangle de peau crémeuse à la base de son cou. Le bleu de ses yeux est pareil à l'eau d'une mer troublée. Quand elle le regarde, ses prunelles sont emplies de nervosité.

– Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu, ces derniers temps, commence-t-elle en posant une main sur son bras.

Nevra reste de marbre quand elle fait glisser sa main en une caresse aussi légère qu'un vent de mai.

– J'étais occupé, répond-il.  
– A quoi ? D'après Leiftan, tu n'as pas pris de mission depuis le retour de l'expédition…  
– Tu as parlé à Leiftan ?

Hélène, son Hélène, conversant avec le bras droit de Miiko ? Où ? Quand ? Et surtout, pourquoi ? Nevra plisse les yeux – depuis quand ce manège dure-t-il ?  
La nymphe veut parler, se ravise ; finalement, c'est un maigre filet de voix qui s'échappe de ses lèvres roses.

– Nous nous parlons parfois, tu… tu ne savais pas ?

Elle est si froide en public, la belle Hélène, mais si timide quand ils sont seuls ! Dans l'intimité de ses pensées, Nevra se maudit. Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais soupçonné la perfidie derrière ce changement d'attitude ? Pourquoi Hélène agirait-elle différemment avec lui, sinon pour le tromper ?  
Elle parle à Leiftan. Et à qui d'autre ? A Miiko, peut-être ? A Ezarel ?  
A l'humaine ?

– Je suis une Etincelante, poursuit Hélène en se redressant – sa fierté refait surface à l'évocation de la garde d'élite. Il est normal que lui et moi conversions.

 _Que lui et moi conversions_. Quelle élégante tournure de phrase ! Exactement ce qu'on inculque aux filles de la petite noblesse dont Hélène provient. Depuis son entrée dans la Garde, la jeune faery a pourtant tenté d'adapter son langage à celui des autres gardiens… Retomber dans le parler de son enfance, n'est-ce pas un signe de trouble ?  
Où qu'il regarde, Nevra ne voit plus que la trahison.

Hélène ouvre à nouveau la bouche. Le vampire prend une décision : il ne veut plus l'entendre parler. Plus maintenant, plus cette nuit ! Quoi qu'elle dise, cela ne fera que le conforter dans ses soupçons. Alors qu'elle se taise !

Il agrippe le col du négligé pour la plaquer contre la porte. Le hoquet de surprise qu'elle laisse échapper sonne comme un chœur à ses oreilles.

– Silence, ordonne-t-il d'une voix rauque.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu…

Il s'abat sur elle tel Ouranos sur Gaïa – écrase ses lèvres sur les siennes, vole son souffle et sa liberté de mouvement. Hélène résiste, puis cède ; elle se laisse aller dans son étreinte comme une poupée de chiffon.

– Nevra, murmure-t-elle tout de même lorsqu'il s'écarte pour avaler quelques goulées d'air.

Elle a les lèvres rougies. Le vampire passe deux doigts dans le col de son négligé et tire. Un craquement sec retentit. Le corps parfait d'Hélène se dévoile, tout en courbes et en déliés. Lui qui, d'ordinaire, peut passer des heures à admirer le galbe de ses seins, la douceur des poils blonds sur ses jambes, l'arrondi de son ventre, voilà que ce spectacle lui donne la nausée. Il la jette sur le lit et vient la couvrir – et qu'importe l'affolement qui envahit les beaux yeux bleus !

Les larmes coulent sur ses joues.

– Nevra, répète-t-elle, pourquoi…

Il la fait taire d'un baiser sans douceur.  
Qu'elle sèche ces larmes mensongères ! Il n'y croit plus. Il ne croit plus en rien.

Baignée par la lumière blanche de l'ampoule au plafond, Hélène pleure.

* * *

Depuis son fauteuil au sommet des marches de pierre, Nevra contemple ses ombres. L'entraînement a lieu dans une ancienne salle du trône, aussi monumentale, murmure-t-on, que l'ego du chef de garde.  
Monumentale, la pièce l'est. Ils paraissent bien petits, tous, écrasés par le poids de cette architecture grandiose. De larges colonnes de marbre soutiennent les voûtes d'ogive. Le temps a effacé les motifs qui couraient sur ces arcs : on ne distingue plus, quand la lumière envahit la salle, que l'éclat de dorures isolées.  
Le long des murs s'alignent deux rangées de bustes érigés sur des piliers rectangulaires. Tous ont la tête coupée – un héritage, expliquent les historiens, de la révolte qui renversa la monarchie du Troisième Continent. Leur vêture permet pourtant de les identifier. Il y a là des nobles arborant, au-dessus du cœur, le blason de leur famille ; des mages aux doigts chargés de bagues ; et même quelques prêtres dont on a gratté l'emblème au point de ne plus pouvoir distinguer le symbole du dieu qu'ils servaient. En ces temps reculés, les Fées révéraient encore leurs dieux venus de l'Originelle. Depuis, les cultes se sont effondrés : sur Eldarya, on est théiste et rien de plus. On sait qu'il y a, quelque part là-haut, une puissance divine qui veille sur les mondes, et on ne cherche pas plus loin.

Nevra scrute de son œil gris les petits groupes qui parsèment la salle. Les ignorants s'imaginent que l'entraînement des ombres n'est que souplesse, obscurité et discrétion. Quelle étrange idée ! Les ombres se cachent, oui, mais pas derrière des murs ou – comme le prétendent les récits les plus rocambolesques – dans des tonneaux à ordures. Non, ses subordonnés se dissimulent derrière les manières d'un pêcheur, sous le fard d'un nobliau ou entre les plis d'une robe de bure. Pourquoi suivre à la trace un suspect compromettant, au risque d'attirer son attention et de tomber dans un piège, quand on peut le croiser dans la rue, se lier d'amitié avec lui et, de fil en aiguille, apprendre de sa bouche tous ses petits secrets ?

Les ombres se cachent là où on ne les attend pas – en plein jour et à visage découvert. C'est leur plus grande force.

Nevra les regarde s'entraîner. Dans un coin, Vespucci apprend aux recrues du bas-peuple le langage des nobles gens. Elithaë montre à une volée de demoiselles la démarche aguicheuse qui les aidera à séduire un récalcitrant. Plus loin, près des grandes portes, Geoffroy enseigne à ses élèves le maniement de la dague et les poisons dont ils peuvent enduire leur lame.  
Au milieu de cette agitation ordonnée, le vampire trouve un semblant de paix. Cette garde, c'est son œuvre. Ici, il peut prétendre que rien n'est advenu au cours de l'année passée – que l'humaine n'a pas brisé la paix d'Eel. Il voudrait ne jamais quitter ce trône qu'il s'est arrogé…

Mais les dieux se rient de tous, même des immortels.

– Chef, entend-il.

Nevra se tourne : à sa gauche, à mi-chemin entre le sol et le sommet des marches, un Bois-Elfe l'appelle.

– Vinéril, reconnaît-il.

L'elfe s'incline brièvement.

– Chef, Dame Miiko vous fait appeler.

La main de Nevra se serre sur son accoudoir. Une boule de plomb lui chute dans l'estomac.

– A-t-elle dit pourquoi ?  
– Non, chef. Mais d'après le messager, c'est urgent. Elle vous attend dans la Salle du Cristal.  
– Bien, gronde le vampire entre ses dents.

Vinéril s'incline une dernière fois et retourne à ses occupations.

Nevra se lève.


	14. Epiphanie

La Garde d'Eel est entourée d'ennemis. Il y a les Templiers, vestiges agonisants d'un dogme si rigide que les tempêtes de l'Histoire le brisèrent en un millier de pièces. Il y a les Illuminati, l'opposant invisible et oppressant dont on voit la main dans chaque contrecoup du sort. Il y a les Triades et le pentacle mystérieux qui, murmure la rumeur, leur aurait permis de voyager entre les mondes des siècles avant le Grand Exil… Mais surtout, il y a les sorcières.

Le terme est trompeur. Aujourd'hui encore, nombre d'ignorants s'imaginent un peuple de femmes n'employant leurs mâles que pour la saillie, à l'image des Amazones d'antan. Rien ne saurait être plus faux. Les sorcières ont leurs propres règles, même en grammaire, et chez elles, il est d'usage que le féminin l'emporte. Trente étalons et une jument seront _des juments_ ; la magie qui imprègne Eldarya est _la_ manaa. De même, peu importe le nombre de mâles dans leurs rangs, elles resteront _les sorcières_ – détestées par certains, révérées par d'autres, craintes par tous.

Si Eel incarne l'Ordre, les sorcières sont le Chaos. Un conflit immémorial les dresse l'un contre l'autre : la prudence qui, excessive, mènerait à la stagnation, contre l'ambition qui, démesurée, accoucherait d'une de ces catastrophes dont se nourrissent les légendes.

C'est un curieux conflit que voilà, où chaque parti ne s'affronte que pour empêcher l'autre d'avancer, où la victoire elle-même devient indésirable. Car enfin, ils le savent, ces belligérants : si un camp gagnait, ce serait la fin pour tous. L'arrogance des sorcières libérerait sur le monde des puissances incontrôlables pour de simples mortels. La poltronnerie d'Eel enfermerait Eldarya dans des carcans trop rigides pour s'adapter à un univers en perpétuel changement.

Pourtant, ils se battent. Pour le Pentacle de Transfert ; pour une des innombrables prophéties alignées sur le fil du temps comme un collier de perles ; ou encore, ces derniers siècles, pour le Saint Cristal et son pouvoir stabilisateur.

Ils vivent, donc ils se battent. Ils se battent, donc ils meurent. Et ils sont si peu, oh !, si peu, au cours des millénaires, à avoir brisé ce cercle…

Un jour, Nevra s'est interrogé. S'il était né mortel, aurait-il, tel l'Oracle, transcendé son état pour accéder à l'immortalité ? Ou se serait-il perdu dans l'amas de passions bouillonnantes qui noie les âmes trop faibles ?  
La réponse s'est imposée : il aurait triomphé, bien sûr. Il aurait su, lui, mettre de côté la guerre, la superstition, la chair, toutes ces distractions futiles auxquelles s'adonnent les mortels. Il serait parvenu à l'immortalité, c'est évident.

Un frisson l'a parcouru tout entier.

S'il était né mortel, il aurait su briser ses chaînes. Il aurait _su_.  
Car si, dans ce cas farfelu, il n'avait pas pu s'élever… Alors mérite-t-il vraiment la place qui est la sienne ?

* * *

Le QG est vide.

Une lumière froide a envahi les grands couloirs, gelant sur son passage la joie et les couleurs. Elle a blanchi les tentures, elle a glacé les dalles de marbre, elle a ôté aux gardiens la vie qui animait leurs traits. Sur le trajet qui l'amène à Miiko, Nevra ne voit que de pâles poupées. Ce sont des marionnettes, se convint-il, rien que des jouets pour les immortels. Dans le théâtre de l'existence, ces Fées qui traînent leur insignifiance à travers Eel n'atteignent même pas le rang d'un figurant : elles sont peintes sur les décors.

Ainsi donc, le QG est vide ; et au milieu de ce QG vide, le fils des dieux avance.

Pourquoi Miiko le convoque-t-elle ?  
Contre son gré, un espoir insensé a fleuri dans sa poitrine. Aurait-elle, cette tempête faite femme, chassé de ses vents le brouillard qui enfumait son jugement ? Aurait-elle compris ?  
Aurait-elle su voir la perfidie de ses conseillers ?  
Ezarel. Leiftan. _L'humaine_. A-t-elle réalisé, la puissante Miiko, combien elle les surpasse ? Elle pourrait devenir bien plus qu'une mortelle. Elle pourrait se vouer aux dieux ! Car y a-t-il plus noble but que de les servir ?

Et Nevra se prend à rêver. Peut-être l'accueillera-t-elle dans la vaste salle depuis laquelle elle règne, auréolée par la lumière froide du matin. A travers les fenêtres, la mer s'étendra à perte de vue. Sur son piédestal, le Cristal scintillera paisiblement. Miiko regardera, l'œil trouble, son Feu de Glace parcourir la Lanterne comme un ciralak en cage. Le vampire ne bougera pas. Il est patient : il attendra.  
Enfin, elle se décidera à parler. Elle lui contera comment, au milieu d'une nuit d'encre, alors que des doutes toujours plus tenaces la tiraillaient, une révélation lui est venue. Un dieu lui a parlé. Pas l'Oracle, insistera-t-elle – un dieu _véritable_. Comprend-il ?  
Nevra acquiescera, le sourire aux lèvres et une étoile dans le cœur.  
Miiko poursuivra, emportée par le fleuve de sa compréhension nouvelle. C'est la magie, dira-t-elle – il n'y a que la magie ! Le voile qui l'aveuglait s'est déchiré : désormais, elle comprend que tout, en ce bas-monde, n'existe que par la magie. Or la magie est l'essence des dieux. Ainsi, déduira-t-elle, cette brillante renarde, le monde n'existe que par les dieux. Dès lors, ne devient-il pas naturel de consacrer l'existence qu'on leur doit à les révérer ?...  
Puis sa voix se fera tranchante. L'acier de son âme affleurera quand elle se tournera vers lui. _Régine_ , dira-t-elle.  
Nevra approuvera. _Régine_ , répétera-t-il. Ils partageront un moment de parfaite harmonie, unis dans leur répugnance vis-à-vis de cette anomalie…  
Un murmure venu d'un autre monde lui frôlera l'oreille. _Tu es pardonné_ , diront ses divins parents.  
Au-dessus de leurs têtes, le Cristal brillera.

Oui, Nevra rêve. Sous ses pieds, les marches de pierre se font plus douces qu'un nuage. Il tourne dans l'escalier en colimaçon, un pas après l'autre, montant toujours plus haut dans la Tour Blanche. L'ombre caresse sa joue. Un parfum fruité, sans doute laissé là par un absynthe coquet, s'accroche aux parois. Pour la première fois depuis le retour de l'expédition, il est en paix.

Quand il pousse la lourde porte de bois, Miiko se tient à son poste à côté du joyau sacré. Nevra s'avance. Dans son dos, les gonds laissent échapper un grincement sinistre.  
A travers les fenêtres, la mer s'étend à perte de vue. Sur son piédestal, le Cristal scintille. La renarde fixe, l'œil trouble, sa Lanterne échouée sur les dalles…  
Puis Miiko lève ses yeux de blizzard. Il y a, constate le vampire, des traînées humides sur ses joues.  
Le rêve se brise.

– Toi, gronde-t-elle en plissant les paupières.

Elle pleure. Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ?  
Nevra reste immobile, saisi par cette vision impensable. Miiko pleurant – Miiko en larmes ! Elle les efface bien vite, ces gouttes traîtresses, mais il est trop tard pour masquer sa faiblesse.  
Alors la guerrière agit. Sa main vient chercher une des dagues accrochées à sa taille. Elle s'en saisit, ignorant l'artefact à ses pieds, et la lance dans les airs avant de la rattraper, lame vers le bas et tranchant tourné vers l'adversaire. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on tient son arme avant un duel, réalise Nevra. Ce n'est pas une prise de combat.  
C'est une prise d'exécution.  
Miiko serre les doigts autour du manche et jette à son lieutenant un regard éperdu de haine.

– Toi ! répète-t-elle en s'avançant.

Ses pas dévorent l'espace. Nevra veut reculer. Quel est ce courroux qu'il sent émaner d'elle ? Pourquoi ses dents, dévoilées par un rictus sauvage, lui rappellent-elles les crocs d'une bête ?

– Que se passe-t-il ? bredouille-t-il.  
– Tu m'as menti ! Depuis le début, tu…

Elle étouffe de colère.  
Ô dieux, quelle est cette scène absurde ? Est-ce là ce que les mortels nomment un cauchemar ?  
Nevra ne parvient plus à bouger. Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? Pourquoi la précieuse Lanterne gît-elle, abandonnée, sous la masse du Cristal ?  
Miiko est si proche, à présent, qu'il n'aurait qu'à se pencher pour l'embrasser. Elle le fixe comme on regarderait l'assassin au-dessus du cadavre d'un être aimé ; une grimace de fureur déforme ses traits. Elle boue de rage, la superbe gardienne, mais pour la première fois, cette vision n'attire pas Nevra. Ce n'est plus un jeu, comprend-il. Cette colère-là n'est pas celle, glorieuse et brûlante, d'une guerrière avant la bataille.  
C'est la colère d'une femme bafouée.

Et Nevra réalise – avec un retard inacceptable – que l'aura qui entoure Miiko n'est pas une extériorisation de ses émotions. C'est sa _magie_. Ô dieux, c'est sa magie qui s'enfuit ! Comment, se demande-t-il, comment est-ce seulement possible ? Une sueur froide coule le long de son dos. Est-ce là le sort qui toucha l'humanité ? Est-ce ainsi que les habitants de l'Originelle perdirent le peu de magie qui coulait dans leurs veines ?  
Mais pourquoi elle ? Une pensée atroce déchire soudain Nevra : serait-ce sa faute ? Est-ce sa faveur qui a attiré la malédiction des dieux sur Miiko ?  
Non. Non. _Non_. Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner !

– Le manaa, gronde-t-elle à voix basse. Depuis toujours, ce n'était que…

Mais non – sa magie ne fuit pas. Le vampire sent un vil soulagement le parcourir : de cela au moins, il n'est pas coupable. Hélas, son répit ne dure pas. Le sang des dieux se cabre, s'indigne et se défend, tentant par tous les moyens de revenir dans ce corps qui l'a accueilli. La magie _veut_ Miiko.

– Juste des foutaises, crache la gardienne. Des putains de mensonges !

C'est elle, comprend-t-il enfin. La magie ne fuit pas – c'est Miiko qui la rejette !  
Nevra sent une bile acide lui envahir la bouche.  
 _Elle rejette sa magie !_

– Tu le savais depuis le début ! hurle-t-elle en reculant d'un pas.

Ses longues mèches noires volent, ses yeux sont rougis par les pleurs, la magie qui l'entoure tord l'essence même de la réalité – elle a l'air folle à lier.  
Nevra voudrait vomir. C'est elle ! Elle qui commet cette abomination, ce blasphème à la face du monde ! Ô dieux, prie-t-il désespérément, qu'ai-je laissé advenir ? Comment tout a-t-il pu s'écrouler ainsi ?

– Tu savais que c'était un piège ! l'accuse la renarde.

Il secoue la tête, son unique œil rivé sur elle.

– Tu as perdu la tête, murmure-t-il.  
– Elle avait raison ! Voilà pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais supportée. Parce que tu savais…

Un éclat de magie se brise et s'envole. Sur les dalles, le Feu de Glace crépite tristement.  
Miiko darde sur lui un doigt blanc.

– Elle n'est pas une Fée. Elle n'a jamais été piégée. Et tu le savais, toi, tu l'as compris dès son arrivée. Alors tu l'as haïe !

Régine, elle parle de Régine…  
Nevra sent une poigne de glace lui enserrer le cœur. _Bien sûr_. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pensé pas plus tôt ? Il le savait, pourtant… Il savait que l'humaine concoctait, là-haut dans le laboratoire de Miel, des projets innommables. Mais cela ? Non, jamais pareille horreur ne lui aurait effleuré l'esprit !  
 _Qu'as-tu fait, monstre d'orgueil ?_ veut-il hurler. _Comment purifier ce que tu as souillé ?_

Et Miiko qui l'observe, ses yeux de glace noyés par les larmes, pendant que sa magie, la puissante magie qui ravissait Nevra, s'étiole et se meurt…

Une boule de plomb tombe dans sa poitrine. Est-ce la fin ? L'engeance humaine aurait-elle triomphé ? Cette créature immonde, jalouse de la magie des Fées, aurait-elle utilisé son verbe retors ou ses potions maudites pour les convaincre de commettre l'irréparable ?  
Miiko rejette sa magie et il n'y a rien dans cet univers – _rien_ – qui égale en horreur une telle vision.

– Tu ne voulais pas qu'elle le prouve, siffle la renarde. Crois-tu que personne n'a remarqué tes tentatives d'accéder au laboratoire de Miel ? Tu as essayé de l'en empêcher. Avoue !  
– Elle est dangereuse, argue désespérément Nevra. Elle veut montrer les faeries contre la magie. Quoi qu'elle t'ait dit, tu ne dois pas l'écouter !  
– Elle l'a prouvé ! s'égosille Miiko. Peux-tu en faire autant ? Non ! Je l'ai vu de mes yeux, _vampire_ ! Ton précieux manaa, je l'ai vu pour ce que c'était !  
– Tu commets une grave erreur. Si tu perds ta magie, tu risques de ne plus jamais la regagner…  
– Tant mieux ! braille-t-elle. Je ne veux plus jamais être souillée par cette chose !

Elle est imperméable à la raison, réalise Nevra. Un froid d'outre-tombe le gèle tout entier.

Il doit partir. Battre en retraite. Il ne peut supporter plus longtemps le démon échevelé qui lui fait face.

– Allez ! crie Miiko quand il esquisse un mouvement de recul. Vas-y, va-t'en !

Nevra se précipite sur la porte et s'engage dans l'escalier. La voix de la renarde se répercute sur les murs en un écho mille fois repris.

– Traître ! répète-t-elle.

Partout autour de lui, sur chaque pierre de la Tour…

 _Traître ! Traître ! Traître !_

* * *

Il a couru jusqu'à ce le soleil se meure à l'horizon. Il a traversé les plaines. Il a franchi la barrière des forêts. Il a marché sur les fleuves…  
Puis un rouge sanglant a dévoré le lointain. Très haut dans le ciel, une étoile est apparue.

Alors seulement, il s'est arrêté.

Son œil gris fixe sans le voir le crépuscule qui s'étend. Il a oublié qu'il devait cligner des paupières, avaler sa salive, respirer. Il a oublié, dans sa course folle, son masque de mortalité.  
A quoi bon ? Ses obsessions d'antan lui paraissent risibles, soudain : les Sept, la Question, les chaînes qui le liaient aux habitants du QG…

Nevra lève les yeux vers la voûte céleste. Lentement, le ciel se poudre d'étoiles.

A quoi bon ? Seule la magie importe. Pendant des millénaires, il s'est enivré de distractions comme un mendiant s'imbibe de piquette. Il a perdu de vue ce qui comptait vraiment, et maintenant – et maintenant !...

Nevra ne sait plus. Nevra tombe. Son dos heurte le tapis de neige dans un crissement froid. Là-haut, l'obscurité dévore peu à peu les rayons du jour : ce sera, comprend-il, une nuit sans nuages.  
Il l'a toujours su, après tout. Il a toujours su qu'il partirait lors d'une nuit sans nuages.

– Pardon, murmure-t-il.

Son souffle s'élève comme un voile de vapeur.

Pardon. Pardon, Miiko, de n'avoir pas su protéger ta puissance. Pardon, Ezarel, de t'avoir abandonné dans les griffes de cette créature. Pardon, Marise, Skri, Alajéa, Oëlia, Hélène…  
 _J'ai échoué._

C'est trop tard. Le poison répandu par l'humaine a pris racine dans l'âme de son troupeau. Il n'a pas su voir l'évidence ; tout à son dégoût, il a cherché autant que possible à éviter la vile créature. Pourtant, n'y a-t-il pas une vérité élémentaire chez les ombres ? _Garde tes amis près de toi et tes ennemis plus près encore._  
 _Je fais_ , songe Nevra, _un piètre berger._

Il n'a pas su. Son orgueil l'a aveuglé.

Le vampire sent son œil gauche pulser comme un cœur. Cela non plus, il ne l'a jamais su : pourquoi cet œil ne voit-il pas ? D'où viennent les runes tatouées autour de l'orbite ?

Il devrait s'en soucier. Il n'y parvient pas. Un détachement nouveau l'a envahi ; admettre sa défaite l'a libéré d'un poids qu'il ignorait porter.  
Il a échoué. Miiko, le joyau d'Eel, a sombré. N'est-il pas temps, à présent, de rejoindre l'infini contre lequel il a toujours lutté ? Tant d'années en compagnie des mortels à poursuivre une Question blasphématoire…  
Mais tous les chemins mènent à la magie. Il a compris, maintenant. Nevra est un enfant des dieux : il ne combattra plus son destin.

Là-haut, au milieu des étoiles, l'infini l'appelle.

Et il se sent monter…

Mais non, se ravise-t-il – il ne monte pas. Le haut, le bas, rien de tout cela n'existe. L'univers n'a ni frontières, ni centre ; ni avant, ni arrière. L'univers _est_ , voilà tout.  
Il quitte Eldarya, ce point infime sur la toile de l'univers. Il retourne à l'éther, là où les galaxies entortillent leurs bras d'étoiles.  
Et il pleurerait s'il avait encore des larmes : de bonheur ou de tristesse, ou bien simplement d'émotion. Comme elle est immense, la création de ses parents, et comme les mots sont impuissants à en exprimer la gloire !

Skotoma a péri dans une révélation aussi brûlante qu'une nova. Nevra s'éteint comme une bougie qu'on souffle. Ne reste plus, du vampire qui charma les mortels, qu'un éclat de magie scintillant telle une aube, qui s'éloigne, s'éloigne de ce monde qu'il arpenta si longtemps…

Le vide couvre d'une cape de noirceur la lumière de la magie. Un milliard de trous, guère plus gros que des têtes d'épingle, percent cette cape et laissent apercevoir la grandeur du divin.  
Si l'univers est le rêve des dieux, alors les étoiles sont autant de portails vers l'éveil.

Il y a bien quelque chose – une note dissonante dans l'harmonie du monde, qui se joue, encore et encore, aux portes de sa conscience.  
 _Qu'y a-t-il au-delà de l'Espace ?  
Qu'existait-il avant le Temps ?_

Mais, oh ! Il rirait, s'il avait encore une gorge ! Au-delà de l'Espace ? Avant le Temps ? Allons ! Seul un aveugle se perdrait dans ces vains questionnements ! Car celui qui accueille l'infini dans son âme _sait_ – savoir indescriptible, savoir inestimable – que rien ne peut se trouver au-delà de l'Espace. Rien ne peut exister avant le Temps.

Voilà, chante celui qui fut vampire, le véritable sens de l'infini.

Et les siècles couleront en un flot indomptable, un roulis de tempête qui emportera sur son passage les bêtes et les fées, pendant que lui, qui fut Skotoma, qui fut Nevra, adorera sans un bruit cette merveille qu'est le monde – et cela n'est-il pas juste ? Et cela n'est-il pas bon ? Si, cela est juste ; cela est bon. Les dieux en ont voulu ainsi !  
Il observera, perdu dans le rêve, le cycle éternel de la vie et de la mort, la boucle d'Ouroboros, le serpent dévorant sa propre queue…

Car il est vampire, fils des dieux et être de magie.

Car il fut Skotoma. Car il fut Nevra.  
Car il n'est plus rien.

 _J'ai un nom, vous savez ? Je m'appelle Régine._

Car il n'est plus…

 _Dans mon monde, les vampires tombent en cendres quand ils s'exposent au soleil._

Il n'est plus…

 _Nevra ? Vous allez bien ?_

Nevra.

 _Vous êtes venu admirer les étoiles, vous aussi ?_

Deux yeux boueux. La grâce d'un bériflore. Une voix plate comme une mer sans vent.

 _Ezarel m'a dit de me méfier de vous._

Il est Nevra.  
Et Nevra tombe – tombe vers ce bas qui n'existait plus. L'infini lui échappe. Il tente en vain de retenir cette paix qui le berçait. Le vent siffle autour de lui, la neige le gèle, les étoiles s'éloignent – non ! Non, il ne veut pas ! Qu'on le laisse oublier ! Qu'on le laisse se perdre !

 _Mais ça ne va pas ? Il n'existait qu'un seul exemplaire de cette potion !_

Non ! Il a échoué, échoué ! Qu'on lui accorde enfin la grâce du repos !  
 _Revenez !_ veut-il hurler aux nébuleuses.  
Et de sa supplique muette naissent des poumons, une gorge, une bouche…

– Revenez ! crie Nevra.

Mais les dieux sont sourds à ses prières.  
Il est Nevra.

Quand il heurte le sol, tout explose comme une géante rouge. C'est le navire se fracassant contre la falaise, c'est le volcan vomissant son éruption, c'est la déflagration initiale, quand un dieu s'endormit pour rêver la réalité. Il est Nevra. Il _est_. Pour lui, nul repos, nul apaisement !…

La rage le déchire tout entier. Il l'avait ! Cette douce promesse allait se réaliser ; une contemplation éternelle lui tendait les bras !  
Il plongeait dans la Vertige et l'humaine l'en a sorti !

C'est elle, elle, elle ! Répugnante vermine, monstre ignominieux, crachat sur la face de l'univers – c'est encore et toujours elle !

Nevra se relève. D'un geste, il arrache son cache-œil : les runes brûlent d'un feu glacé. Brusquement, il voit.  
Un seul chemin serpente sous ses pieds. L'humaine l'a privé du Vertige ; tant qu'elle vivra, les dieux ne lui offriront pas de paix.

Elle doit mourir.

Nevra se met en marche.

Elle va mourir !

* * *

– Ezarel !

Ezarel se retourna. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait Olga, le visage rouge et les cheveux poisseux de sueur.

– Il est là, ahana la lutine.  
– Qui ?

L'elfe haussa un sourcil : sa subordonnée venait de s'écrouler contre le mur et reprenait péniblement son souffle.  
Soit ! Qu'elle se repose une seconde. L'Absynthe n'était pas l'Obsidienne : si Ezarel était connu pour ses exigences démesurées envers les plus prometteuses de ses recrues, il n'avait en revanche jamais imposé de condition physique minimale.

Sa concoction du moment commença à bouillir. L'alchimiste remonta son masque jusqu'à s'en couvrir le nez et lut la température de la mixture sur son thermomètre : cent-quatre-vingt-quinze degrés Farenheit. Cela équivalait, calcula-t-il rapidement, à plus de quatre-vingt-dix degrés eladaïr – ou _celsius_ , comme disait Régine. Hm. Ebullition à une température moindre que celle de l'eau… Oui, cela collait à ses prédictions. Il se retourna pour attraper le compte-rendu de l'expérience. Contrairement à la paillasse de manipulation, laquelle était si propre qu'on aurait pu se voir dedans, le bureau accueillait un amoncellement disparate de feuilles volantes, de plumes à écrire et de flacons d'encre mal bouchés. Cette colline s'ornait aussi d'une paire de lunettes de protection fissurées et d'un gant usagé qui, par un miracle sur lequel Ezarel ne voulait pas se pencher, avait esquivé la poubelle de sécurité pour faire naufrage sur un manuel de biochimie terrien.  
Ce capharnaüm était intolérable, jugea l'absynthe. Où se trouvaient les larbins affectés au ménage quand on avait besoin d'eux ?  
Voilà qui lui apprendrait à emprunter un laboratoire de mélasse. Comment ces idiots voulaient-ils grimper dans la hiérarchie s'ils n'avaient même pas la rigueur nécessaire pour nettoyer leur lieu de travail ?  
Un paradis de la contamination, voilà ce qu'était cette pièce. Encore heureux que…

– Nevra.

Ezarel serra son stylo à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

– Pardon ?  
– C'est… Nevra qui… est là. Furieux… A la porte de la ville, Skri l'a vu…  
– Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt ? s'exclama l'elfe.

Des réflexes vieux de plusieurs siècles le poussèrent à éteindre la plaque chauffante et à jeter ses protections dans la benne avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce.  
Au moment où il passait sous le chambranle, une petite main agrippa sa tunique.

– Karenn est allée… prévenir Miiko, souffla la petite absynthe.  
– Et à quoi servira-t-elle, à ton avis ? Ce n'est pas elle qui l'a !

Olga laissa retomber sa main. En temps normal, Ezarel se serait senti vaguement coupable de lui avoir infligé une rebuffade si violente – la lutine ne faisait que terminer son rapport. Mais ce temps n'était pas normal.  
Dans sa poche gauche, la fiole pesait plus lourd que le monde.

Il se jeta dans l'escalier avec l'énergie du désespoir. Qui savait où se trouvait Nevra ? Peut-être le vampire avait-il déjà pénétré dans le QG ! Impossible de prédire la vitesse d'une telle créature, maintenant qu'il ne retenait plus ses pouvoirs.  
Et la barrière qui ne tenait plus que par un fil !...

– Plus vite, s'exhorta-t-il en montant les marches. Allez !

Ses longues jambes bondirent par-dessus les vieilles pierres. La peste soit de son arrogance ! Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté dans le labo de miel ? Pourquoi être descendu ? Il le savait, pourtant, que leur barrière ne résisterait pas à un assaut supplémentaire !

Il bouscula un brownie qui traînait des pattes, écarta une plante grimpante qui avait eu le mauvais goût de laisser ses branches pendre sur son chemin, puis poussa le battant qui séparait le reste de l'aile du plus haut couloir.  
Son sang se glaça. La porte du laboratoire gisait sur les dalles, arrachée de ses gonds par une force qui se riait de l'acier et des pentacles de protection.

Ezarel plongea la main dans sa poche et se mit à courir. Sa respiration hachée noyait le silence qui venait du laboratoire – un silence d'outre-tombe, songea-t-il, et la comparaison lui fouetta les muscles plus efficacement qu'une poussée d'adrénaline. Il y était presque, allez, _allez_ !...

Quand il franchit l'ouverture béante, ce fut pour voir Régine paralysée par la terreur.

– Ezarel, croassa une voix sur sa droite.

 _Miiko._  
La dirigeante de la Garde n'était plus qu'une poupée brisée. Au bout de ses mèches de jais s'accumulaient de lourdes gouttes de sang. Elle s'était mise sur le chemin du vampire, comprit-il aussitôt, et il l'en avait écartée sans ménagement.

Ezarel arracha son regard de sa supérieure et affermit sa prise sur la fiole. Devant lui, le dos tourné, Nevra irradiait une aura de rage pure.

– Tu vas mourir, gronda-t-il. Répugnante humaine, je vais te tuer !  
– Eza… Ezarel ! appela Régine.

Il fallait agir. C'était maintenant, comprit-il, maintenant ou plus jamais.

– Nevra !

Le vampire ne se retourna pas, mais le temps d'arrêt qu'il marqua fut suffisant. Le bras d'Ezarel se tendit : la fiole décrivit une courbe parfaite, illuminant de sa lumière aux mille teintes les murs du laboratoire, avant de s'écraser à ses pieds.

Pendant une seconde, rien ne se passa. Nevra resta immobile, les yeux fixés sur le liquide chatoyant qui se répandait sur le marbre. Puis, alors que des larmes de frayeur naissaient dans les yeux de Régine, il vacilla. Sa main chercha un appui, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, une lueur violacée couronna sa tête…

L'être le plus puissant d'Eel s'évanouit sans un son.


	15. Per aspera ad astra

Nevra ne se réveilla pas. L'éveil impliquait un retour à la conscience, et le bouillonnement furieux qui l'accueillit déchira ses sens jusqu'à ne plus lui laisser que la souffrance. Tout tournait autour de lui, se tordait et s'étirait, en proie à une effervescence qui n'épargnait ni la matière, ni la magie. Les sons avaient disparu pour laisser place à des crissements si aigus qu'aucune oreille féerique n'aurait pu les percevoir. Les odeurs avaient péri, noyées par l'océan tumultueux qui se cabrait comme un cheval fou.  
Le monde n'était plus que mouvement et Nevra, ballotté comme un mannequin de paille, laissa sa carcasse d'âme se faire avaler et vomir mille fois par le dieu vengeur qui l'avait englouti.

Il essaya en vain de réunir les fragments de sa psyché. Son être s'était éparpillé – mais où ? Quel était le Nord ? Quel était le Sud ? Le haut et le bas existaient-ils encore ? Cette tempête au goût d'azote avait dévoré les directions.

Alors il s'accrocha à ce nom, ce vestige rouillé d'une grandeur déchue, sans comprendre pourquoi. Il n'était plus vampire ni être de magie. S'il avait pu parler, Nevra n'aurait rien dit ; car, perdu dans le maelström, son identité se réduisait à une bouillie bilieuse et à deux pauvres syllabes vidées de leur sens.

Ne-vra.

Ne. Vra.

Ne.  
Vra…

– Nevra !

Oui, comme cela. Ne. Vra. Une parcelle d'énergie manifestée sous forme d'onde. Une compression de l'air qui, traduite en impulsions électriques par l'organe approprié, serait transmise au cortex auditif et transformée en ce miracle nommé le son.

Mais il n'avait plus de corps, plus de tissus ni d'organes – il n'était qu'un amas de magie flottant sans cohérence au milieu du volcan… Il percevait des ondes, pas des sons.

Or, réalisa le vampire, il voulait des sons.

Il avait des désirs.  
Il avait conscience d'avoir des désirs.

Il avait donc, conclut-il laborieusement, une conscience, oui, tel était le terme ; et à cette conscience s'attachait une volonté. En l'exerçant, ne pourrait-il pas…

– Nevra, est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

Il pouvait, découvrit-il.

Ce fut alors, quand, dans le flot brûlant, s'esquissa une silhouette pâle, que Nevra s'éveilla.

– J'entends, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Un instinct vieux de plusieurs millénaires lui avait donné, en plus de ses tympans, une bouche, une gorge et des yeux. Deux yeux, songea-t-il, et la pensée lui parut étrange, dissonnante.  
Il ne s'attarda pas sur cette sensation. Tout était étrange, dorénavant. La tempête avait balayé ses repères.

– Vous êtes réveillé, crachotèrent des grilles loin au-dessus de sa tête.

Cette voix lui semblait familière. Où l'avait-il entendue ? Et quels étaient les curieux outils par où le son sortait ?

 _Je suis dans un bâtiment_ , analysa Nevra.

– Est-ce que vous me haïssez ? dirent les grilles.

Haïssait-il la voix ?  
La vérité lui vint sans qu'il ait à réfléchir.

– Je t'ai haïe, murmura-t-il. Mais je… je ne te hais plus.  
– Oh. Ça a fonctionné.

Mais Nevra n'écouta pas la réponse de la voix. Toutes ses maigres facultés se concentraient sur ce qu'il avait révélé. Quel surprenant aveu c'était là – il l'avait pourtant détestée de manière si absolue ! Ses souvenirs lui apparaissaient à travers un voile de brume, mais il se rappelait clairement de cela. Il l'avait maudite tant de fois, la créature au regard détaché, qu'à présent, privé de sa haine, il lui semblait la ressentir encore, comme un membre fantôme dont l'absence persiste à nous étonner.

Alors Nevra se posa la question qui vient à tous les enfants :  
– Pourquoi ?

Les grilles restèrent silencieuses un long moment.

– Je crois, grésillèrent-elles finalement, que les dieux sont jaloux.  
– Je crois... que tu as raison.

Jaloux. Vindicatifs. Tyranniques. Des géants s'amusant à ébouillanter les fourmis à leurs pieds.  
Nevra découvrit le goût de la révolte, et ce goût lui plut.

– Que m'as-tu fait ? appela-t-il.

Cette fois, la réponse fut immédiate.

– Nous avons préparé une potion qui brouillerait ce qui vous lie à votre magie.

Si Nevra avait eu des sourcils, il les aurait froncés.

– Tu mens, déclara-t-il. C'est impossible. Je suis fait de magie.  
– Vous êtes fait d'énergie, corrigea la voix. La magie n'est…

Un silence.

– Nous ne sommes pas sûrs de ce qu'est la magie, admit-elle. Les recherches sont en cours. Mais la magie semble être une… forme d'énergie. Peut-être la forme la plus élevée.  
– Je ne te comprends pas, lui reprocha Nevra. La magie est énergie.

Quel était ce débat dans lequel il se trouvait entraîné si tôt après son réveil ? La magie était en effet l'énergie, la base de toute chose ; brouiller ce qui le liait à cette puissance primitive ne pouvait que le tuer. Il fallait, après tout, de la magie pour vivre !…  
Mais à peine la pensée lui vint-elle qu'il la vit pour ce qu'elle était : une réflexion morte-née. Car la femme qui avait parcouru le QG pendant des mois vivait sans magie.  
La magie n'était donc pas – ne _pouvait pas être_ – l'énergie qui animait la réalité.

– Nous classons l'énergie en différents types, expliqua la voix. L'énergie cinétique ; l'énergie mécanique ; l'énergie thermique... La magie est peut-être un de ces types.

Un de ces types, songea Nevra. Une telle déclaration aurait dû le révolter. _La magie est tout !_ hurla le fantôme du Nevra d'antan. _Rien ne peut exister sans elle !_

A présent… A présent, il pouvait l'envisager. Juste… un type d'énergie. Une énergie magique, capable de se convertir en n'importe lequel des autres types. Capable de créer le mouvement – une énergie _mécanique_ –, la vitesse – une énergie _cinétique_ –, la chaleur – une énergie _thermique_ …

Nevra passa plusieurs secondes à attendre l'explosion de douleur qui aurait dû punir un tel blasphème. Ce ne fut que quand les grilles crachotèrent son nom qu'il réalisa l'impensable : la torture ne viendrait pas. Il pouvait blasphémer sans crainte, désormais, sans peser la vérité dans la balance de la souffrance.

Il avait effleuré l'infini. Alors pourquoi, enfermé dans cette salle, avait-il l'impression que le monde n'avait jamais été aussi vaste ?

– Je suis fait d'énergie, admit-il. Et ensuite ?

Tout venait de changer, réalisait-il lentement, et il se sentait empli d'un désir dévorant. Il voulait comprendre. L'horizon qui s'ouvrait devant ses yeux l'appelait. Là, ballotté dans la tempête, il ne pouvait songer qu'à une chose : l'immensité qui n'attendait que d'être découverte.

Du même timbre monotone, la voix poursuivit :  
– Nous n'avons pas pu vous libérer complètement de votre magie. Personne n'a réussi à trouver comment transférer votre conscience vers une autre forme, une qui ne soit pas magico-dépendante. Mais Ezarel a découvert qu'en vous environnant d'assez d'énergie, la magie qui vous compose était assez… perturbée pour… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer.

Nevra attendit. Il était immortel ; il avait tout le temps du monde.

– … Pour déprogrammer la couche superficielle de votre esprit, décida la voix. Tous les biais, tous les… impératifs auxquels vous étiez soumis, votre magie subit trop de contraintes pour les appliquer. Comme une attaque par déni de service. Il n'y a plus assez de bande passante pour gérer l'énergie nucléaire _et_ exécuter les contraintes de votre code source. Vous comprenez ?  
– Absolument pas, répondit Nevra en toutz franchise..  
– Oh. Oui, je crois que… Oui, c'est logique. Disons que… Pendant très longtemps, des instruc… Des _ordres_ inscrits dans votre esprit vous ont forcé à… restreindre votre réflexion. A accomplir certaines tâches.

Nevra acquiesça puis, réalisant que la voix ne le voyait sans doute pas, lâcha un « Oui » attentif. Les enfants des dieux accomplissaient les désirs de leurs parents, chaque vampire le savait. C'était dans leur nature. Ce que disait la voix, que des _instructions_ dans son esprit l'avaient contraint à obéir, cela ne consistait qu'à reformuler quelque chose qu'il avait toujours su sans vouloir l'admettre.

– Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé comment ôter ces ordres de votre esprit. Du moins si vous voulez vous en lib…  
– _Oui_ , s'exclama Nevra, et sa propre véhémence l'étonna.  
– Oh. Oh, c'est bien. Tant mieux. Dans ce cas… Nous n'avons pas trouvé comment effacer définitivement ces ordres, mais Ezarel a raison. En vous plongeant au milieu d'assez d'énergie, c'est comme si votre cerveau…

Un silence.

– … Ou ce qui vous sert de cerveau consacrait tellement de ressources à vous protéger de l'énergie étrangère qu'il n'en restait pas assez pour accomplir ces instructions.  
– Est-ce pour cela que j'ai tant de mal à me souvenir ? Depuis mon réveil, je me sens comme engourdi.  
– Cela… est sans doute lié, oui. C'est une méthode très grossière – nous n'avons pas ciblé les instructions à désactiver. Beaucoup de vos capacités doivent vous manquer.

La voix ne s'excusa pas, remarqua Nevra. Il ne lui en voulut pas. L'aptitude à s'indigner, comprit-il, devait faire partie de celles que son bain forcé avait temporairement endormies. Fort heureusement, il était encore capable de vouloir _comprendre_ : dans sa situation, une telle envie surpassait en importance tous les pouvoirs qu'il avait pu posséder.

– Où suis-je ? voulut-il savoir.  
– En Californie, dans l'ancienne centrale de Humboldt Bay.  
– Sur l'Originelle ? La… planète Terre ?  
– Oh, oui. Vous êtes dans le réacteur nucléaire de Humboldt Bay, égréna la voix, dans la centrale de Humboldt Bay, Californie, Etats-Unis d'Amérique, planète Terre. Je peux vous donner nos coordonnées spatiales si vous savez ce qu'est un pulsar…  
– Non, non, je m'en passerai.

Il était heureux, songea Nevra, que sa capacité à ressentir la migraine ait elle aussi été gelée.

– Qu'est-ce qu'un _réacteur nucléaire_ ? demanda-t-il plutôt.  
– Un endroit où nous pratiquions la fission nucléaire. Nous… nous brisions des noyaux d'atome pour en extraire de l'énergie. Les atomes sont de petites particules qui constituent la matière, précisa la voix. C'est une méthode tout à fait obsolète depuis que la fusion nucléaire s'est développée, mais l'AMS a refusé de financer la construction d'un réacteur de fusion pour vous abriter, donc nous nous sommes rabattus sur une ancienne centrale…  
– Qu'est-ce que l'AMS ?  
– L'Agence Mondiale pour la Science. Ce sont nos… nos supérieurs, en quelque sorte.  
– Et ces gens savent que je suis ici ?

La voix marqua une pause.

– Bien sûr, dit-elle finalement, comme si la question l'avait surprise. Une expérience de cette envergure ne peut pas être réalisée sans leur aide. Il nous faut le soutien financier de l'AMS pour avoir le matériel dont nous avons besoin.  
– Alors les humains… connaissent à nouveau la magie ?  
– Pas tous, admit la voix. Seulement certains scientifiques. C'est un projet secret, pour l'instant. Nous devons préparer le terrain avant de révéler la vérité. Cela va… changer beaucoup de choses.

Plongés dans leurs pensées, tous deux laissèrent s'écouler un long moment de silence.

– Te haïr faisait partie de ces contraintes qui pesaient sur moi, déduisit tristement Nevra.

Il l'avait éprouvée si fort, cette haine, qu'elle en était devenue la pierre d'achoppement de son existence. Il avait poussé tout autour comme un arbrisseau s'appuyant sur son tuteur.  
Et pour quoi ? Pour obéir à des dieux iniques ? Pour plaire à des êtres si bouffis d'orgueil que, non contents de le contraindre à les vénérer, ils l'avaient forcé à aimer ses propres chaînes ?

Il avait haï cette créature dénuée de magie, cet être qui remettait en question ce qu'il avait toujours voulu croire. Il aurait offert son âme pour le privilège de l'anéantir !

– Oui, confirma la voix. C'était une sécurité, je pense. Si vous m'aviez laissé approcher, j'aurais pu vous influencer.

Nevra retint un rire. Malgré tout son savoir, la voix se trompait cruellement sur ce point. Jamais quiconque n'aurait pu l'influencer. Même s'il ne l'avait pas tant haïe, il aurait toujours refusé d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

– Tu n'as vraiment aucune magie, préféra-t-il noter. Tu es… juste humaine.

Il s'était demandé, parfois… Mais il avait eu tort. La femme n'avait aucune ascendance divine, aucun sang mythique dans ses veines.

– Je ne suis pas _juste humaine_ , corrigea-t-elle d'un ton neutre. Je suis humaine. Je suis _majeure_.

A la façon dont elle accentua le mot, Nevra comprit qu'il y avait derrière plus qu'une simple histoire d'âge. En bon spectateur, il rebondit :  
– Majeure ?  
– Cela veut dire que je prends mes propres décisions. Je suis capable d'analyser une situation et de faire des déductions en étant consciente des facteurs qui m'influencent. Aucun livre ne me tient lieu de morale, aucun prophète ne me tient lieu de conscience. _Sapere aude_ , j'ai le courage de me servir de mon propre entendement.

La tirade avait le rythme de ces textes qu'on connaissait sur le bout des lèvres. C'était, réalisa Nevra, la première fois qu'il entendait tant d'émotions dans la voix habituellement monotone de cette femme.

– Je suis une héritière des Lumières, murmura-t-elle finalement, si bas que les grésillements faillirent couvrir sa phrase.

Nevra pensa aussitôt aux étoiles. _Les lumières_ : de quoi pouvait-il s'agir, sinon de cette poussière divine qui illuminait les cieux ?…

Non, non, se reprit-il aussitôt. Le divin était un mensonge. Le divin l'avait trahi !

– Que sont les Lumières ? demanda-t-il plutôt.

Un silence lui répondit, qui s'étira sur plus d'une minute.

– Vous ne le savez pas, dit la voix.

Il sembla au vampire que, derrière cette éternelle monotonie, une note de surprise transparaissait.

– Bien sûr que vous ne le savez pas, se morigéna-t-elle. C'est un courant de pensée. C'est… C'est peut-être le courant qui nous a libérés de la magie. A moins que la disparition de la magie ait permis à ce courant d'exister… Nous ne savons pas lequel est venu en premier.

Nevra attendit que son interlocutrice retrouve le fil de ses pensées.

– Les Lumières sont… _Sapere aude_ , ose savoir. Ne pas croire aveuglément. Ne pas avoir peur d'utiliser sa raison, quitte à accepter d'avoir eu tort. Toujours être prêt à remettre ses croyances en question. Croire en… en l'observation plutôt qu'en un dogme.

S'il avait essayé de décrire l'exact inverse de ce qu'avait été sa vie jusqu'alors, Nevra n'aurait pas mieux fait.

– C'est la science, souffla la voix, et il y avait un tel espoir, une telle joie dans cette simple déclaration que le vampire sentit un optimisme absurde naître en lui.  
– La science ?  
– Oh. Vous ne savez pas non plus… La science est la recherche de la connaissance.  
– Comme un intellectuel ? Comme… Disons, Kéroshane ?  
– Quoi ? Oh, non. Plutôt comme Ezarel. Oui, Ezarel est ce qu'Eel a de plus proche d'un scientifique.

Ezarel, le rival adoré de l'ancien Nevra, ressemblait à ces… _scientifiques_ qu'il aurait tant détesté. L'ironie ne lui échappa pas.

– La science est une recherche méthodique par l'observation, poursuivit la voix. On construit une théorie, puis on la teste. Si les résultats correspondent à ce à quoi on s'attendait, c'est bon signe. Et on continue jusqu'à trouver un résultat qui ne corresponde _pas_ à notre théorie.

Nevra ne cacha pas sa perplexité.

– Donc le but de cette… science… est de prouver qu'on a tort ?  
– C'est… de tester les théories. La vérité est ce qui demeure quand on a détruit tout le reste, n'est-ce pas ? Donc une théorie proche de la réalité doit être celle qu'on ne parvient pas à détruire, même quand on fait tous les efforts possibles. Si… Si je veux tester la théorie de la gravité, je peux jeter un caillou du haut d'une falaise, il tombera. Si je jette une fourmi, elle tombera. Si je jette un parachute… Il tombera moins vite, mais il tombera aussi. Je peux essayer de jeter tout ce que je veux, ça tombera toujours.

Le vampire réfléchit. C'était une façon étrange de raisonner, mais il en comprenait la logique. S'accrocher à une croyance erronée était facile quand on partait du principe qu'elle était vraie. En revanche, une théorie qu'on cherchait à briser, qu'on testait de toutes les manières possibles et qui, malgré tout, restait valide… Celle-là devait être vraie.

Il avait cru que la magie était la source de toute vie. Jusqu'au bout, il s'était agrippé à cette certitude… Et pourtant, il avait sous les yeux une humaine qui prouvait qu'on pouvait vivre sans magie. Au lieu d'accepter qu'il ait eu tort, lui, en loyal fanatique, avait préféré haïr le messager.  
On lui avait donné la preuve de ses errements et il l'avait refusée.

Etait-ce cela, la foi qu'il avait érigée sur un piédestal ? Prendre l'habitude de rejeter l'évidence ? Douter de tout, sinon de la croyance ?

Durant des millénaires, il n'avait connu que cela. Ses origines remontaient aux premières étoiles de la création, et pourtant… A en croire les Lumières de l'humaine, il n'avait jamais vraiment grandi.  
Il lui sembla soudain qu'il risquait de finir écrasé sous le poids d'une telle idée.

– Tes Lumières, répéta-t-il pour se distraire de sa terrible prise de conscience. Elles ont coïncidé avec la disparition de la magie sur l'Originelle ?

Cela lui semblait si étrange. Comment un simple courant philosophique pouvait-il attenter à une vérité aussi fondamentale que la magie ? Comment l'enfant, soufflant sur une pierre, pouvait-elle provoquer l'effondrement de la montagne ?

– C'est ce qu'affirment plusieurs Fées, grésilla pourtant la voix de l'humaine.

Une pensée, s'étonna Nevra, avait donc libéré une espèce entière de la magie. Combien grand était le pouvoir de la conscience !

– D'après elles, poursuivit l'humaine, la magie s'est affaiblie sur Terre à l'époque où nous avons commencé à remettre des mythes en cause. Les rois n'étaient pas intrinsèquement supérieurs au peuple. L'univers ne tournait pas autour de la Terre. Ce qui avait toujours été n'était pas ce qui devait toujours être. Les Lumières ont… porté le dernier coup à nos croyances. Un choc symbolique. Nous avons été… libérés. Nous avons pu commencer à réfléchir.  
– Tout semble si simple quand tu le dis ainsi, remarqua Nevra.

 _Réfléchir_. Pendant des siècles, il en avait été incapable. Cela avait-il été si facile pour les humains de l'Originelle ?

– Oh, non. Ça a été tout sauf simple, vraiment. Aujourd'hui encore, nous avons parfois du mal. Croire sans réfléchir est… tentant. Il y en a beaucoup qui s'imaginent que connaître enlève sa beauté au monde.  
– Tu ne souscris pas à cette opinion, je présume.  
– Non, approuva la voix. Le monde est superbe. Chaque découverte ne le rend que plus beau à mes yeux.  
– Même s'il n'y a plus de magie ?

Un silence.

– Il y a de la magie, dit la voix. L'énergie magique _existe_. Elle existera toujours. Elle ne peut pas plus disparaître que… l'énergie cinétique, par exemple. C'est juste une vérité que nous ignorions jusqu'ici.  
– Pourtant, tu as dit que les humains s'étaient libérés de la magie.  
– C'est vrai. J'ai mal choisi mes mots, admit l'humaine. Nous nous sommes libérées des compulsions associées à la magie, et nous avons du même coup perdu notre capacité à employer l'énergie magique.

Nevra sentit une inexprimable mélancolie l'envahir.

– Alors… Pour être libre du joug des dieux, il faut renoncer à la magie.  
– Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non.  
– Mais tu viens de dire que se libérer des compulsions équivaut à perdre sa magie.  
– Pour une raison que nous ignorons, l'usage de l'énergie magique et l'usage de la raison semblent… incompatibles, pour l'instant. Mais…  
– Alors c'est impossible ! la coupa Nevra.

De vieux souvenirs lui revinrent, un homme au nez de faucon venu de la Grande Grèce : _modus ponendo ponens_ , disait-il. _Si_ une première proposition en implique nécessairement une seconde, et si cette première proposition est _vérifiée_ , _alors_ la seconde proposition est nécessairement vérifiée… Nevra avait quitté l'Originelle quand l'art de la logique posait là-bas ses premières pierres.

L'usage de la magie et l'usage de la raison sont incompatibles. Pour être libre, il faut utiliser la raison. _Ergo_ pour être libre, il faut renoncer à la magie.

C'était un raisonnement simple, clair, insurmontable.

– Non.

Et pourtant.

– Non, répéta la voix.

Nevra exposa à voix haute son argumentaire.

– Non, dit-elle une troisième fois. Voici vos prémisses : un, que pour être libre, il faut utiliser la raison. C'est vrai. Deux, que l'usage de la magie et l'usage de la raison sont incompatibles… Mais ce n'est qu'une conjecture. Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé d'individu qui utilise sa raison et la magie.

Le vampire retrouva un peu de calme dans l'impassibilité de la voix.

– C'est ta… science, se souvint-il. Pour tester une théorie, il faut essayer de la briser.  
– Oui.  
– Donc vous allez essayer de trouver une personne qui brise cette théorie.  
– Ou de la créer, précisa la voix. La seule chose que nous savons, c'est que nous n'en savons justement pas assez. Pour l'instant, nous avons _l'impression_ qu'utiliser la magie implique de perdre sa capacité à raisonner en adulte… Mais nous ne devons pas nous arrêter à des impressions sans fondements.  
– Car vous êtes des scientifiques.  
– Oui. Nous allons étudier cette magie pour comprendre comment elle fonctionne. Puis nous nous essaierons de détruire les compulsions qui y sont associées.

Si simple, songea à nouveau le vampire ; cela semblait si simple. Pas aisé, non, mais _simple_ : l'humaine avait une direction dans laquelle avancer.

– C'est toi qui as appris l'existence de la magie à ton peuple. Quand tu es revenue sur l'Originelle pour récupérer de la norriture…  
– Oui.

Dire que c'était lui qui, dans une ironie suprême, l'avait poussée à retourner sur sa planète natale ! Il avait menti, volé, trompé afin que Miiko ordonne une mission vers l'Originelle. Il était si convaincu, à l'époque, que l'humaine ne reviendrait p as sur Eldarya !

– L'Oracle vous a influencé, ajouta la voix. Je le lui ai demandé. Je pensais que, de la part de n'importe qui d'autre, la suggestion vous aurait rendu encore plus suspicieux. Mais si elle venait de vous…

Il avait été totalement, absolument manipulé.

– Je t'ai fait aller sur l'Originelle.  
– Et j'y ai prévenu mes collègues. Mon maître de thèse a été sceptique, mais Karenn l'a convaincu. Elle lui a donné une fiole de sang, elle a employé sa magie… Il n'a pas pu nier l'évidence.

Nevra allait demander ce qu'était un _thèse_ quand le nom de Karenn lui frappa l'oreille. La Mordue l'avait effectivement trahi.

– Karenn était au courant.  
– Bien sûr. Je n'ai caché la vérité qu'à vous et à ceux qui risquaient de vous la révéler. Cela faisait… un certain nombre de personnes, je l'avoue. Vous étiez influent. Mais les autres, je le leur ai tous dit. C'est leur destin. Il est normal qu'ils aient leur mot à dire.

Nevra cligna des paupières, stupéfait. Pour un être de secrets tel que lui, se contenter d'avouer la vérité était inconcevable.

– Karenn dit qu'elle est condamnée par la morsure d'un vampire. Je lui ai promis que nous essaierions de la guérir. Avec l'énergie magique, nous avons des chances d'y arriver.  
– Je peux aider à cela, admit Nevra.  
– Vraiment ? C'est une excellente nouvelle. Je l'annoncerai au médecin sur son cas dès que possible.  
– Tu parlais de ton séjour sur l'Originelle, reprit le vampire – il voulait savoir, tout savoir sur les événements des derniers mois. Qu'y as-tu fait ?  
– Ezarel m'avait donné des sceaux dimensionnels. C'est absolument fabuleux – ils s'ouvrent sur une nouvelle dimension, ou peut-être sur un autre lieu de cet espace… Voire même de cet espace-temps… Mais non, le temps est linéaire et de sens figé…  
– Viens-en au fait, l'interrompit-il.  
– Oh. Pardon. Ezarel m'avait donné des sceaux et j'ai pu y stocker assez de matériel pour travailler sur la potion que nous utiliserions contre vous. Vous étiez la principale menace dans mon projet de mettre au point un portail permanent vers la Terre.

Nevra renifla. L'humaine ne s'était pas trompée. Il l'aurait déchiquetée s'il avait su qu'elle prévoyait de retourner sur sa planète et de mettre en contact leurs deux mondes.

– J'ai trouvé un morceau d'une de tes _machines_ , réalisa-t-il. Une nuit, dans la salle du Cristal.  
– C'est possible. J'ai gardé des pièces détachées dans mon sac. L'une d'elles a pu glisser.  
– Quand tu es revenue… Tu as travaillé sur ta potion ?  
– Oui. Mais d'abord, j'ai prouvé à Miiko et aux autres que je ne mentais pas. Ezarel me croyait, mais il… Son esprit est étonnamment clair. Miiko… Quand nous avons mis au point la potion, nous en avons obtenu des variantes intermédiaires, des solutions diluées beaucoup moins puissantes. Nous les avons offertes à tous les gardiens qui le désiraient.  
– Je croyais que cette potion assommait les gens.

C'était en tout cas l'effet que la fiole lui avait fait – à peine avait-il respiré les fumets de l'étrange concoction qu'il avait perdu connaissance.

– Ce n'est qu'un effet de sa concentration. A faibles doses, la potion n'est qu'une source d'énergie instable. Le terme que nous employons est _radioactif_. Elle permet d'interférer temporairement avec les compulsions magiques, tout comme l'énergie de la centrale interfère avec _votre_ magie.  
– Ainsi, les gardiens étaient libérés des compulsions. Une fois libres, ils réalisaient qu'ils y avaient toujours été soumis.  
– Oui. Une fois que la potion s'est dissipée, ils ont retrouvé les compulsions mais… Connaître leur présence les rend bien moins puissantes. Olga, Karenn, Miiko… se sont souvenus qu'ils avaient été libres. Ils ont voulu le redevenir.

Miiko, se souvint Nevra, avait été furieuse. Elle l'avait accusé de trahison. Avait-elle pensé qu'il savait ? Qu'il faisait partie de ceux qui avaient jeté cette maille de compulsions sur l'esprit des Fées ?  
Il l'avait toujours encouragée à devenir plus puissante… Mais la puissance, pour lui, prenait la forme de magie. Il l'avait encouragée à augmenter sa magie ; or l'humaine lui avait révélé que la magie portait en son sein un piège terrible.

Qu'avait éprouvé Miiko la fière en regardant ses poignets pour y découvrir des chaînes ?  
Mais elle l'avait rejetée. Par la seule force de sa volonté, elle s'était libérée. Car Miiko, quoi qu'ait espéré Nevra, n'était _pas_ un être de magie : elle pouvait vivre sans ce cadeau empoisonné.

Tout, soudain, devenait plus clair.

Il voulait comprendre, découvrit Nevra. Passer la dernière année au peigne fin pour en tirer des réponses.

– Tu as dit que l'Oracle m'avait influencé. Elle te soutenait ?  
– Elle a fait bien plus que ça. C'est elle qui m'a amenée à Eel.

Nevra remercia les dieux – non, pas les dieux – remercia _quelque chose_ , il ne savait pas encore quoi, pour l'énergie concentrée qui atténuait pour l'instant ses émotions… Sans cela, cette nouvelle révélation l'aurait achevé. L'Oracle, amenant l'humaine sur Eldarya ! L'Oracle, tendant dès le début son piège sous les pieds du demi-dieu qui l'avait prise pour une égale !  
Tout ce qu'il croyait n'avait-il donc été que mensonges ?

Inexorable, la voix poursuivait.  
– Elle m'a raconté qu'étant jeune, elle a pressenti la compulsion dans sa magie. Elle a tout fait pour étendre sa durée de vie, pour allonger le temps dont elle disposait pour rejeter la compulsion.  
– Et elle a réussi, souffla Nevra. Elle a brisé la compulsion sans perdre sa magie.  
– En effet. Cela lui a pris plusieurs dizaines de siècles.

Ce n'était pas les dieux qui avaient élevé une simple dryade au rang d'immortelle. La Fée avait accompli cet exploit seule.

– Elle a cherché un moyen de libérer les autres créatures de ce joug. Mais personne ne l'aurait écoutée. Alors elle a créé le Cristal pour se protéger du temps et elle a attendu que d'autres fassent ce qu'elle avait fait.  
– Jusqu'à ce que l'Originelle atteigne l'âge des Lumières.  
– Exactement. Il a fallu du temps pour qu'elle en entende parler, et encore plus de temps pour décider d'un mode d'action… Quand cela a été fait, nous étions déjà en 2046.  
– L'année de ton arrivée à Eldarya, je présume.  
– Oui.  
– Pourquoi… Pourquoi t'avoir amenée, toi ?

 _Tu n'es pas une meneuse. Tu n'es pas puissante. Tu n'es pas une guerrière, une sage, une reine – tu n'es qu'une humaine bizarre et bien trop obstinée._  
La voix ne réagit pas à l'insulte implicite derrière ce _toi_ insistant.

– Elle a jugé qu'une scientifique était la personne idéale pour essayer d'étudier la magie. Il lui fallait quelqu'un qui croit dans les idéaux des Lumières, une personne qui ne se contenterait pas de garder ce secret pour elle.  
– Quelqu'un qui n'hésiterait pas à le révéler à tous…  
– Quitte à bouleverser le _statu quo_ , termina doucement la voix. Oui.

L'Oracle avait tout organisé. Depuis le début, la demi-déesse que le vampire voyait comme une égale oeuvrait contre les dieux.  
Il avait été si aveugle !

– Tous les scientifiques sont-ils comme toi ? se demanda-t-il tout haut.  
– Comme moi ?

Nevra essaya de visualiser l'humaine. Il n'y parvint pas : cette partie de ses souvenirs lui manquait encore.

– Je ne me rappelle que de ta voix, avoua-t-il. Elle est très… monotone. Et tu parles d'une façon surprenante.  
– Oh. Je comprends mieux. Mon peuple appelle cela le syndrome d'Asperger. Je vous en parlerai un autre jour, si vous voulez.  
– Cela… me plairait, réalisa le vampire.

Il voulait en apprendre plus sur l'étrange humaine qui, par la force d'un raisonnement, allait changer le destin des mondes.  
Puis une pensée le frappa. Tant des incohérences qui l'avaient étonné chez les Fées pouvaient-elles s'expliquer par la magie ?

– Dis-moi, sur l'Originelle, les humains cherchent-ils à s'élever au-dessus de leur condition ?  
– Que voulez-vous dire ?  
– A… améliorer leur condition physique. Lutter contre les maladies d'enfance.

Il lui sembla entendre un faible _maladies génétiques_ grésiller depuis les grilles.

– A allonger leur vie, continua-t-il. Essaient-ils de le faire ?  
– De plus en plus. Lutter contre les… maladies d'enfance, oui, c'est quelque chose qui s'est ancré dans nos mœurs très rapidement. J'ai été surprise en voyant que les Fées ne faisaient rien de tel.

Sur Eldarya, on étouffait à la naissance les enfants souffrant de ces maladies dont on savait qu'elles ne guérissaient pas. _Pourquoi se battre contre l'inéluctable?_ disaient certains, magnanimes. _C'est un signe de défaveur_ , arguaient d'autres, plus rigides. _Autant les laisser mourir._

– Améliorer notre condition physique… Oui, nous le faisons aussi. Les implants magnétiques se répandent. Les prothèses auditives ont beaucoup de succès. Il y a une entreprise qui promet d'étendre le champ du visible à presque mille nanomètres sans perte de précision, mais ils n'y arriveront pas tout de suite – ils ont été trop peu attentifs à la fatigue oculaire…  
– Et le dernier ?  
– L'espérance de vie ? Cela aussi se répand, mais moins vite qu'on pourrait le croire.  
– Pourtant, les humains ne sont plus soumis aux mêmes compulsions que les Fées.  
– Etre libéré de la magie ne fait pas tout, remarqua la voix. Nous avons des millions d'années de compulsions évolutives à vaincre. Vous… vous êtes immortel, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Je le suis, déclara Nevra.  
– Oh. Oh, vous… Je vous envie. Mais nous… Nous sommes libres des compulsions magiques, mais la peur est une compulsion plus difficile à vaincre.  
– Je ne te comprends pas. Si les humains ont peur de mourir, ne devraient-ils pas être heureux de pouvoir allonger leur vie ?  
– Non. C'est plus pernicieux. Pendant très, très longtemps, nous n'avons eu aucun moyen de lutter contre la mort. Nos corps s'affaiblissaient, nos cerveaux défaillaient et nous… devions le supporter. Même maintenant, nos technologies n'en sont qu'à leurs balbutiements dans ce domaine. Quoique l'énergie magique soit un grand espoir… Mais je m'égare.

Au moins, songea Nevra non sans amusement, elle avait conscience de sa tendance à perdre le fil.

– Nous devions supporter l'insupportable. Nos esprits ont… cédé. Qu'auriez-vous fait à notre place ?

Nevra ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait imaginer une telle situation.

– Nous avons commencé à inventer des vies après la mort pour rendre cela moins horrible. Nous nous sommes dit que la mort était nécessaire, qu'elle participait à l'équilibre des choses… Nous avons inventé des excuses. Sans cela, comment aurions-nous pu vivre avec cette ombre au-dessus de nos têtes ?  
– Mais vous avez fini par croire à vos excuses, comprit le vampire. Il avait vu cela advenir à certains de ses admirateurs sur Eldarya.  
– Oui. Et maintenant, alors que nous avons enfin l'espoir de repousser la défaillance de nos corps, nous sommes paralysés par des millénaires de crainte.

Il y eut un silence. Etait-ce possible ? s'interrogea Nevra. Cela paraissait si alambiqué. Face à un ennemi invincible, pouvait-on juste abandonner le combat et, pour sauver sa fierté, se convaincre qu'on avait eu raison de céder ?  
L'humaine interrompit sa réflexion.

– Un de nos penseurs a dit… Il a dit : imaginez un monde où, un beau jour, toutes les heures, les habitants reçoivent un grand coup sur la tête. Ils ne peuvent rien y faire. Ils ne savent pas d'où vient le coup. Après des années, auront-ils encore la force de s'indigner contre ce qui les dépasse ? Notre penseur a dit que ces gens finiraient par s'habituer. Que, même, ils trouveraient des avantages à leur situation. Ils affirmeraient que les coups les rendent plus résistants. Que cela leur permet de mieux savourer les moments où ils ne reçoivent pas de coup. Et puis on verrait arriver des sages qui clameraient que les coups sont une _bonne_ chose, que seuls les imbéciles préféreraient ne pas recevoir ce grand coup sur la tête…

La métaphore était transparente.

– Imaginez qu'un jour, quelqu'un trouve un moyen de se débarrasser du grand coup sur la tête. Les prétendus sages, convaincus d'avoir raison, le traiteraient de fou. Tout le monde penserait que les coups ne sont pas agréables, mais qu'ils sont essentiels à l'équilibre des choses. Ces gens auraient toujours vécu ainsi, auraient entendu dire depuis leur enfance qu'il faut, pour être intelligent, accepter de recevoir toutes les heures un grand coup sur la tête.

 _Il faut, pour être considéré comme sage, accepter la mort, ne jamais la remettre en question._

– Et pourtant… Si on demandait à une personne qui n'a jamais reçu ce coup : _veux-tu recevoir toutes les heures un grand coup sur la tête ?_ Cette personne refuserait. Vous qui êtes immortel… Voulez-vous avoir une espérance de vie fixée ? Un siècle, comme les humains ? Deux ?  
– Non, répondit immédiatement Nevra.

Puis il ajouta :  
– Peut-être, un jour, voudrais-je disparaître. Cela me paraît invraisemblable, mais j'ai appris aujourd'hui que même l'impensable peut advenir. Peut-être… Mais ine espérance de vie fixée, en revanche, cela est abominable. Être contraint à mourir, ne même pas choisir l'heure de sa disparition – je me refuse à l'accepter.  
– Oui, souffla la voix. Le _choix_. C'est ce qui nous importe. Nous voulons… Nous voulons _choisir_. Nous sommes des adultes, nous pouvons faire nos propres choix. Si je veux mourir, ce choix est mien ; mais si je veux vivre, alors ce choix est mien aussi, et quiconque cherche à me l'ôter cherche, de fait, à me tuer !  
– Le choix t'importe beaucoup, nota Nevra.  
– Un être conscient au cerveau mature a droit à son libre arbitre, s'enthousiasma la voix. Je ne veux pas mourir parce que mon corps est trop vieux pour continuer à vivre. C'est… absurde. Si je dois mourir, je veux choisir. Et peut-être que… peut-être que je ne pourrai pas faire d'enfant pendant deux ou trois siècles, tant que nous n'aurons pas colonisé d'autres planètes, pour éviter que la Terre soit surpeuplée. Et alors ? J'aurai le temps ! Avec le temps, tout est possible. On dit bien que tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir, n'est-ce pas ?

L'humaine ne lui parlait plus, s'amusa le vampire. Elle répétait un argumentaire qu'elle avait dû soutenir des dizaines de fois.

– Tout à fait, approuva-t-il d'un ton docte.  
– Je suis heureuse que vous soyez d'accord.

L'ironie n'était de toute évidence pas un concept qui lui était familier.

Après cette déclaration, un silence tomba sur le réacteur. Nevra entendait toujours le bouillonnement de l'énergie tout autour de lui, mais les grilles restèrent muettes.

– J'ai du travail qui m'attend, annonça l'humaine. Il faut que je m'en aille. Je reviendrai dès que possible.  
– Sais-tu quand je pourrai partir d'ici ?  
– Non. Nous travaillons à vous fabriquer un cerveau qui accueillerait votre conscience tout en filtrant vos compulsions, mais cela sera long.  
– Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis patient.  
– Oh. Oui, vous devez l'être… Tant mieux, dans ce cas.  
– Ezarel et Miiko, s'inquiéta Nevra. Vont-ils bien ?  
– Ils… Oui. Miiko est restée à Eel. Il y a des gens, des fanatiques, qui acceptent mal la vérité. Nous leur avons dit qu'ils étaient libres de garder leur magie, que personne ne serait jamais forcé à quoi que ce soit, mais…  
– Cela ne sert à rien, répliqua le vampire. Ils détesteront ce qui remet en question la magie. J'ai été à leur place ; je peux te l'affirmer.  
– Vous avez raison, soupira la voix. Miiko gère leur mécontentement. Et Ezarel… Il va bien. Le choc est difficile, mais il s'en remet.  
– Viendra-t-il me parler ?  
– Vous… Non. Il… n'est pas aux Etats-Unis.  
– Vraiment ? Pourquoi pas ?  
– Il, ah… Je vous expliquerai un jour. Pas maintenant. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant.

Nevra conserva soigneusement l'information dans un coin de sa mémoire. Il espéra que l'énergie déchaînée autour de lui ne l'empêcherait pas de se souvenir de cet aveu. L'idylle entre Ezarel et l'humaine ne semblait finalement plus si idyllique.

– A plus tard, humaine, salua-t-il.  
– Régine, corrigea la voix avec une touche d'agacement. Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Régine.

 _Régine_. La reine. C'était, en fin de compte, un nom des plus appropriés. Sur le plateau d'échecs, l'Oracle avait été le roi, la seule pièce primordiale, mais aussi la plus limitée dans ses actions. Et Régine… Régine avait été la reine.

Une simple humaine sans magie, sans pouvoirs extraordinaires. Juste son esprit et sa logique.

– Dis-moi, lâcha-t-il soudain. Avant que tu partes, je… Quelqu'un m'a posé deux questions, il y a très longtemps. J'ai passé des siècles à chercher la réponse.  
– Je vous écoute.

Nevra prit une longue inspiration.

– Qu'y a-t-il hors de l'Espace ? Qu'existait-il avant le Temps ?

Il s'attendait à ce que la voix ne parle pas avant plusieurs minutes. Au lieu de ça, ce fut quelques secondes plus tard que Régine déclara :  
– Je ne sais pas.

Etrangement, Nevra ne s'attendait pas à la déception qui lui pinça l'âme.

– Soit. Peut-être…  
– Il y a des théories, poursuivit l'humaine. Mais vous devriez savoir que le temps est plus complexe que ce qu'on peut croire. Une théorie est que le temps est né avec l'univers – on ne peut pas imaginer d'avant. Une autre dit que l'univers a existé de toute éternité – c'est très intéressant, le Big Bang ne serait qu'un état de compression extrême, et nous serions depuis dans un état de dilatation…  
– Mais alors… Avez-vous la réponse ?  
– Pas encore, crachotèrent les grilles. Mais nous sommes en train de chercher. Une fois que vous pourrez sortir d'ici, vous pourrez étudier la physique fondamentale et vous joindre à ces recherches, si vous voulez.

Le monde, réalisa Nevra, était véritablement immense. Il avait toujours cru qu'il _trouverait_ la Réponse. Dans la bouche d'un sage, peut-être, ou dans l'âme d'une des Sept…  
Mais jamais, comprit-il, il n'avait songé à la découvrir morceau par morceau, à coups d'errements et d'expériences, avec l'aide de toute une communauté tournée vers la recherche de la vérité.

– Merci, murmura-t-il. Je n'avais jamais vu les choses ainsi.  
– Je vous comprends, dit Régine. C'est enivrant. Réaliser tout ce qui est possible, pourvu qu'on comprenne assez bien les choses…  
– Régine, je… Je suis heureux que l'Oracle t'ait amenée à Eldarya.  
– Oh. Merci. Moi aussi, je suis heureuse que l'Oracle m'y ait amenée. Ce que nous pourrons faire grâce à la magie… Découvrir où est passée la masse manquante de l'univers, réguler les cellules cancéreuses, regénérer les terres stériles… Il y a beaucoup de bonnes choses que nous pouvons accomplir.  
– Tu ne cesses jamais d'espérer, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Bien sûr. Il n'y a pas de raison de perdre espoir.

Espérer.

– Avant que tu partes, peux-tu juste dire aux autres… A tous ceux qui m'ont connu… Dis-leur que je m'appelle _Elpis_.  
– Elpis. C'est un nouveau nom ?  
– Oui.

Il y eut un silence.

– Cela veut dire _espoir_ , comprit Régine.  
– En grec ancien, oui.  
– Il faudra que vous me racontiez votre lien avec la Grèce.  
– Cela te fait une raison de revenir me voir, déclara Elpis depuis le chaudron bouillonnant du réacteur.  
– J'ai beaucoup de raisons de revenir vous voir. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous abandonnerai pas.

Le second degré, se souvint le vampire, n'était pas la meilleure stratégie à adopter avec cette humaine.

– Au revoir, Elpis. A bientôt.  
– Au revoir, Régine.

Quand l'humaine fut partie, Elpis ferma les yeux.

Une nouvelle ère débutait, et, décida-t-il, il n'en serait plus un simple témoin. Tant de choses restaient à accomplir. Quels étaient ces êtres qu'il avait appelés _dieux_ ? Pourquoi semblaient-ils ne pouvoir agir sur l'univers que par la magie ? Comment les humains comptaient-ils lui créer un corps ? Comment pouvait-on faire flotter des machines sans employer la magie ? Comment Miiko allait-elle gérer la rencontre entre Eldarya, l'Originelle et, à terme, les autres mondes habités ?…

Il y avait tant de désastres potentiels mais aussi tant d'utopies en gestation ! L'infini des possibles s'était ouvert.

Désormais, Elpis serait un bâtisseur.


End file.
